100 Theme Challange: A2
by toph51496
Summary: Set before, during and after the events of my story, "Avengers: Next Generation." This challenge follows Artemis Barton, daughter of Clint and Natasha, and her boyfriend Ethan Stark, son of Tony and Pepper, as they go through life and all it's challenges.
1. Introduction

**Artemis' POV**

I looked up at the door as it opened, taking in a deep breath I didn't know I needed to take, this was the moment I had been waiting for my entire life, even if I didn't know it. All the choices I had ever made accumulated into this one gigantic moment that could make or break my entire life.

"Hey," Ethan said, kissing my forehead "how are you?"

"Good." I replied with a smile.

Ethan put his hands on my arms, studying me "Is something the matter?"

I shake my head with a chuckle, "No, no, nothing's wrong per say."

"Then what is it?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

I pull away, "It's nothing E, I just got some… news, that's all."

"News? What kind of news?" he questioned, "The mission, is it going all right? Bucky and Sam are ok right? Is it your brother, did you hear from him?"

I laugh, "Ethan, Ethan, calm down! Bucky and Sam are fine, their mission is fine. I haven't heard from Apollo, but that's a good sign, I'm sure he's fine too."

"Oh," he breathes, "Then is it me? Did I do something wrong?"

"No! No, darling, you didn't do anything wrong." I smile at him, "It's good news actually. I just found out."

"Then what is it?" he questioned.

"Ethan!" I complain, throwing my hands down, "I was going to wait to tell you. I was going to be creative!"

"With what Artie?" he begs, "Tell me."

I sigh, and grab his hands, "Congratulations Ethan James Stark," I take a deep breath, "Your girlfriend is pregnant."

His eyes grow so wide that I'm sure they're going to pop out of his head. "But, but, you're my girlfriend… so… so, does that mean you're…"

I smile and give him nod "Yes Ethan, I am."

He gave me the biggest smile I've ever seen, before crouching down and laying a hand on my stomach, "Hi Baby," he whispered, "I'm your Daddy." The he looked up at me, "I am his Daddy, right?"

I slap him upside the head, "Of course you're _her_ Dad doofus! I've never slept with anyone else!"

He stood up and wrapped his arms around me, "Well good," he whispered, giving me a kiss on the lips, "cause neither have I." I give him a grin then another kiss, "Thank you," he whispered.

I put my head on his chest, "For what?"

He rested his chin on top of my head and grinned from ear to ear, "Giving me the two greatest things in my entire life."


	2. Love

**Artemis' POV**

"Ooo Artie! I love your dress! It's sooo stunning!" Grace-Ann squealed as I came out from behind the changing screen.

I bit my lip and looked in the mirror, "You really think so?"

"Of course! I mean, it's one of the least extravagant wedding dresses that a bride has ever worn in the Grand Hall," she rambled, "but for you darling, it's perfect!"

I rolled my eyes, "Well Gracie, we can't all have a dress as big as yours." She sticks her tongue out, "And besides, you're the one who insisted that I get married here in Asgard."

"Oh Artie!" she fussed, fixing the pleats in my dress, "You're my sister now, and all the Asgardian royal family gets married in the Grand Hall!"

I brush her hands away from me, "Even the non-Asgardian sister of your non-Asgardian husband?"

Gracie huffs, standing up straighter, "I am the future Queen of Asgard, which makes your brother the future King. That _alone_ entitles you to getting married in the Great Hall." She straightened my veil, "Well that, and my Uncle did name you an official _Asgardian_ war hero."

"Oh that was nothing!" I argued, shooing her hands away from me, "I mean come on Gracie! Was that even official? I was _only_ 16!"

She grabbed my wrist and continued to 'fix' my hair, "Of course it was official Artemis! You lead the army that took down the psychos who killed my father! Uncle Loki knighted you and everything!"

I yank her hand off my wrist, "Stop fussing Gracie! I look fine!" I yelled. Just as she went to snap back, there was a knock at the door.

"Can I come in guys?" Apollo's voice echoed from outside the door.

Gracie and I dropped our hands to our sides, "Yeah!" we called at the same time, glaring at each other.

Apollo flung the door open and stood there, hand on the handle, mouth open, "Oh…oh my God Artie, wow, that's… you're… wow."

I raised an eyebrow, "Gee thanks Bro, now can you get your wife off of me? She seems to think that my dress and hair need to be constantly poked and prodded."

He chuckled coming in, "Gracie dear, get off of her. My sister looks absolutely beautiful just the way she is."

Grace blew a piece of her hair up and rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say sweetheart."

Apollo kissed her on the forehead, "Why don't you go check on the other bridesmaids love, you know you can't trust Sara and Jessie to get themselves ready."

Gracie's eyes widened, "Jenna left them alone?"

Apollo put his hands up defensively, "The Flower Girl needed a diaper change!"

I smiled, watching Grace rush out of the room. Then I slapped Apollo upside the head, "I left you in charge of my daughter and you handed her off to Jenna?"

"Ow!" He cried, rubbing the back of his head, "Artie! I didn't give her to Jenna, she took her! Your future sister-in-law/wedding planner/super mega control freak told me to get down here, have my emotional moment with you and to get our butts out there in seven minutes tops!"

I cringed, "Yikes. That's a little,"

"Yeah." He nodded

I looked down and smiled, "Sorry."

"It's ok, I expect nothing less from my dazzling sister." He said, spinning me around in a circle.

"So," I laughed, "Are you ready to give me away?"

He gave me a kiss on the cheek, "You and I both know I'm just escorting you down the aisle. I gave you away the day you moved into Avengers' Tower. Then you guys had Nattie, it was only a matter of time before you finally tied the knot."

"Don't worry, 'Pollo," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck, "You'll always be my favorite brother."

"Well good," he said pulling away and flicking my nose, "Because I'm your only brother. Well, unless Mom didn't tell us something."

I sigh, "That's true, but if she didn't, Dad would've, he couldn't keep a secret for anything."

Apollo nodded, "He really couldn't."

Suddenly, Jenna poked her head in the door, "You two, chop-chop! Hurry the heck up!" she yelled, before lowering her voice and smiling, "Artemis, I have something for you." before coming into the room completely holding my adorable year old daughter on her hip.

"Mommy!" Nattie squealed, making grabby hands at me.

"Hi Baby!" I beamed, taking her from Jenna and hoisting her onto my hip, "Are you ready to go marry Daddy?"

"Yeah!" she cheered.

"Apollo, you heard the lady" I smirked, linking my other arm with his, "Let's get going."

I stood outside the door, watching my friends walk in, Sam & Jessie, Brian & Sara, Bucky & Jenna, then, as Grace went in and it hit me like a ton of bricks, I was about to get married. For a brief moment, I was nervous, but then I looked down the aisle and saw the love of my life, and all the butterflies flew away. His eyes lit up and he smiled like I'd never seen anyone smile before.

When I got to the front of the hall I handed Nattie to Grace, and turned to face Ethan. I smiled at him and reached up, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. The crazy Asgardian pastor or whomever was talking, but I couldn't hear him, nothing else seemed to matter but me and Ethan.

The pastor cleared his throat, startling us as we look up at him, "Mr. Stark, is there anything you'd like to say to your bride?"

"Oh!" Ethan gasped, "Uh yeah, um."

I chuckled, whispering, "Deep breath E."

He took a deep breath, "Yeah, yeah. You're right, you're right, you're always right. Artemis, you're always right. I love you, you know. And there is nothing I can say to you that you don't already know. Partially because I've already told you a million times, and partially because you know everything. But since we're in another realm, in front of all these people, I just wanted to say that I love you Artemis Rose Barton, you have given me the two best things of my life, and you and Nattie are my entire world. So just thank you, thank you for everything that you have ever done for me, everything that you…" he smiled as I wiped another tear from his eye, "that you are doing for me right now, and for everything that I know you will do for me and our daughter in the future."

The pastor turned to me, "And you Miss. Barton?"

"I'm not sure I can top that sir, but I can certainly try." I quipped, then I took a deep breath and smiled, "E, I really don't know what to say to you. You were my first love, my only love really. Ever since that first time I heard your voice on the phone all those years ago, I knew you'd be the one. As a kid, I never really believed in anything that couldn't be explained, until I met you. You with your big imagination and silly ideas turned my world on its head, and I'm a better person now because of it. You are one of the best men I've ever known. The best lover, the best father, you are everything I ever dreamed of having in a husband and no matter how cheesy that is, I can help but love you more because of it."

"Well," the pastor continued, wiping a few tears from his own eyes, "I think that may have been some of the most beautiful vows I've ever heard. It is my genuine pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

Ethan dipped me, giving me a kiss that made the crowd blush. The universe seemed to slow to stop, and I could feel my family smiling down on us. There was no war to fight that day, no secret missions or undercover work, no death or destruction. Instead it was a celebration of friends, family and most importantly love. And I may be bias, but I think it was absolutely perfect.


	3. Light

**Artemis' POV**

To be honest, I don't know how long we've been down here, but I assumed it was a minimum of five hours. Maybe it would help if we weren't freezing to death is some dark and dingy dungeon in the middle of mother-freaking Russia.

About a week ago my brother and I went on an undercover mission to lure out some arms dealers in Moscow. However, one of the S.H.I.E.L.D operatives sent in as backup turned out to be a double agent and blew our cover. We were drugged, captured and locked up underground somewhere. As if our luck wasn't bad enough, it was _winter,_ and let me tell you, being underground in the Russian winter is not a pleasant experience.

I was freezing, my ankle ached, I think I twisted it earlier, and my right side had been grazed by a bullet. My brother had been shot in the right leg and hit his head pretty hard. Unfortunately, I couldn't see my hand when I held it in front of my face, let alone tend to our injuries. So I cradled Apollo's head in my lap and ran my hand through his hair. The only hope we have now is if someone realized we were missing and somehow found us, you know, before we freeze to death.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I heard a very familiar voice yelling "Artemis? Artemis? Apollo? Are you here? Artemis?"

I reflexively tightened my grip on Apollo before responding, "Ethan? E is that you?"

"Artemis? Yeah it's me! Where are you?" Ethan yelled back.

I sighed, "To be honest I'm not sure! We're underground though!"

"We?" he asked, "Is Apollo with you?"

"Yeah!" I called, "He's out cold though, hit his head pretty hard!"

"How 'bout you? Are you all right?" Ethan replied.

Suddenly I heard something scraping against the door, "Is that you Ethan?"

"Yeah it's me," he answered, "I'll get you guys out of there once I get this door to budge. Did you know it's made of metal?"

"Yeah," I chuckled, "I found that out a while ago."

I could pretty much hear his eyes roll when he replied, "Of course you did. Almost there now, so you never told me Artie, how are you?"

I smirked, "Pretty good, a little cold though."

He laughed, "I can imagine, you've been down there for about two days."

I gasped, "We have?"

"Yeah, didn't you know?" he asked cautiously.

"No." I snapped, "It's not like we have a clock down here, and even if we did, it's so dark I can't even see my own hand."

"All right, I'm sorry, just worried." He replied carefully, "I am your boyfriend Artie, I'm allowed to worry."

I sighed, "Yeah, I know, I'm sorry, I just really want to get out of here. You better call S.H.I.E.L.D by the way, we'll need med-evac."

"I know," he smiled, "They're waiting outside, I just happen to have the best metal cutting tools. Coulson says sorry by the way."

"For what," I scoffed, "sending the traitor that almost killed us?"

"Yeah." He laughed, "That. Don't worry though, I already read him the riot act, and so did Grace. She's really ticked."

"I can imagine." I said, running my hand through my brother's hair again.

"Almost there," Ethan grunted, "just one more…"

All of a sudden, the door made a creaking noise before falling backward. I heard Ethan's repulsors roar as he flew out of the way and suddenly the whole cell was flooded with bright light. And there was Ethan, faceplate up and smiling at me.

"Good to see you Artie." He beamed as the S.H.I.E.L.D medical team rushed in.

I squinted up at him, the light was hurting my eyes, my ankle still hurt and my side felt like it was on fire, but I smiled anyway, "You too E, you too."


	4. Dark

**Artemis' POV**

I was lying on the couch, my head on Ethan's lap, watching Castle on TV as he typed away on his laptop. It was so nice, peaceful even, such a rarity since the twins had been born. But in our house, peace could never last, because, just as Castle was about to solve the murder, came a set of tiny footsteps running into the living room.

Then came the sniffle, "Mommy? Daddy?"

Ethan and I exchanged glances before I sat up and replied, "Stevie, honey, what are you doing out of bed?"

His eyes go wide as he whispered, "It was dark."

Ethan smiled gently, "What about your nightlight?"

Steve huffed, "Tony said nightlights are for babies! I'm not a baby, I don't need one!"

"Oh?" I ask, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah." He pouted.

"Well," Ethan said, "that is quite the dilemma. But I think I know exactly how to fix it."

"Really?" Steve sniffed, rubbing his eye.

Ethan stood and scooped him up, and our youngest snuggled his head into Ethan's shoulder. I smiled at the sight and followed as Ethan carried our son into his lab.

"You see," Ethan began, setting Steve on the counter, "when I was little I didn't like the dark either."

"You didn't?" he asked in awe.

"Nope." My husband smiled, rummaging through a drawer, "and do you know what my daddy did?"

Steve tilted his head, "What?"

"He gave me this," Ethan explained, handing our son a glowing blue circle, I smiled from my spot leaning against the door frame, knowing the significance of the object.

Our son turned the circle in his hands, looking at it curiously, "What is it?"

"This," Ethan said fondly, "Is an Arc Reactor. My Dad invented it to keep himself safe from bad things. Then when I got scared, he gave it to me."

Steve looked up at his father with wide eyes, "And you're giving it to me? Not Nattie, or Clint, or Tony?"

"Nope," Ethan grinned, "You need it the most Steve, so you're the one who gets it. Now, it's not a nightlight, it's an Arc Reactor, and that's definitely not for babies."

"So Tony can't pick on me?" he asked, hope in his eyes.

"Not for that baby," I chuckled, walking over to them, "but he'll find other things I'm sure. That is what big brothers do after all, trust me, I'd know."

"Did Uncle Apollo used to do that to you?" Steve asked, rubbing his eye again. I scooped him up, and he wrapped his arms around my neck, holding on to the Arc Reactor. Ethan kisses him on the forehead as I begin to carry him up to bed.

I smile at his innocence, laughing a little as I reply, "Still does."

"They never stop?" Steve asks, exasperated.

"Sorry darling, that's just the way it works. But I'm gonna tell you a secret." I whisper into his ear.

"What?" he whispers back.

"All you gotta do is tease him back." I smirk, laying him down on his bed and placing the Arc Reactor on the nightstand.

Steve's eyes widen as he stares at me in disbelief, asking, "Really?"

"Of course." I laugh, "Don't tell Tony, but the best way to handle older brothers is to take them down a peg, show them you're just as strong. Then soon enough, you will be, and their teasing won't hurt anymore. It'll always be annoying, but I promise that someday you'll learn to appreciate it."

"Thanks Mommy." Steve whispered, as sleep began to take him.

"You're welcome baby." I reply gently, kissing his forehead, watching as his eyes flutter close. I step back out of the room, closing the door softly. I tiptoe back down to the living room where I see my TV show on pause and my husband back on the couch.

"Hope you don't mind," he grinned, "I rewound it, figured you'd want to know who killed her, even though you probably already figured it out."

"Of course I did," I smiled, "It was the assistant."

He rolled his eyes, and beckoned me to lie back down. Once we were comfortable he hit play, and we resumed our evening.


	5. Rot

**Artemis' POV**

 _"_ ** _Rot: to become morally corrupt or offensive."_ **

I would never admit it, but I saw this coming. But then if my husband is to be believed, I see everything coming.

I haven't been an active S.H.I.E.L.D agent in three years, so when Apollo asked me back, I knew it had to be important. "Artemis," he said, "I'm sorry, I know you have Nattie and the baby, but I wouldn't call if it was important." I told him to spit it out, and he sighed, "Its Sam," he whispered, "He's gone rogue." I dropped what I was doing and told Ethan, within the hour I was packed and on a plane.

Buck and Jess were inconsolable, "no mind control" they told me, "he just turned, betrayed us." I could hardly believe it, even though I'd seen the signs. But to me, Sam was still 12, hardly talking, sneaking into my room when he had a nightmare. I knew it wasn't a sudden change, or at least, not as sudden as Buck and Jess thought. Sam was always the weakest out of my Uncle Steve's kids, even though he was still stronger than average people like me and Apollo, that was never enough for him. After the Avengers fell he became obsessed with perfection, we tried to help, but he didn't want it. And that was the first sign.

The second came much later, Sammy wasn't a child anymore, but 18 and going on S.H.I.E.L.D missions. He never wanted back-up, and when he had it, he'd either ditch them or give me an earful. He was still part of the Avengers, but his heart was never in it. Though he'd protect us, his family, other S.H.I.E.L.D agents and sometimes even civilians were abandoned for the 'grater good.' When I was his handler, I tried to keep him in line, but there was only so much I could do.

Sam was 21 when Ethan and I retired, we had a family to think of. At the time we had a two year old daughter and a baby on the way. I felt guilty leaving the team, but I left my brother in charge and Ethan and I became consultants. Apollo was a different kind of leader, one Sam didn't take well to. My brother had to expand the Avengers' roster for the first time, since both Ethan and I were out, so was Grace who had been pregnant with her first child and Brian had retired many years prior. Thus came the age of the 'New' Avengers, first was a girl named Kate Bishop, who had taken the name "Hawkeye" with mine and my brother's blessing, second an alien teen named Teddy who created the code name Hulking, and last another teen named Billy who had been infused with Scarlett Witch's powers and adopted the name Wiccan. Sam didn't take well to the change. He argued with the new team often, and it got so bad that Apollo had to bench him. But Sam saw it as an injustice, quitting the Avengers and becoming an undercover assassin for S.H.I.E.L.D.

I was worried, but dismissed it, after all, he was young, and young people are rebellious. The last few years went as smooth as expected, but a few days ago, something changed. A few masked men attacked the UN, holding many of the top world diplomats hostage. The Avengers were sent in as a rescue team and to their shock the leader of the masked men was Sam. Apollo immediately pulled the team because Sam knew every play they could make. He went back to the Helicarrier and tried to pull Sam's files but he was blocked, so I was called. After accessing Sam's files I found he had went AWOL over a year ago, and not once had Coulson bothered to tell us. We were furious, to say the least.

Bucky slammed his hand on the desk, leaving a fist-sized dent, "Why didn't you tell us? That's my little brother Artemis! I'm responsible for him! I deserved to know!"

"Well don't blame me!" I yelled, "I didn't know Buck! I'm retired remember, I'm here as a favor!"

"Well that's the problem!" Bucky retorted, "Sammy was fine when you were in charge! But then you retired and he got all sorts of screwed up! Now he's a terrorist!"

"You can't blame me Bucky!" I shouted, this was a choice I had been defending for too long, "I had to retire! I had a family to think of!"

"So?" Bucky scowled, "Your parents had a family and they were still Avengers!"

I threw my hands up, rising from the computer to stand toe to toe with Bucky, then I screamed "And look how well that turned out! My parents didn't know when to quit, and before we knew it, we were orphans! I was sixteen Buck, sixteen and I watched them die! I won't do that to my children, I can't take that risk! So until you've been through what I've been through, don't you tell me how to raise my family!"

Bucky had slouched down as I yelled at him, like a child would do to their mother, he looked up at me, glassy eyed and whispered, "I'm sorry Artemis. You're right, you and Ethan had to do what was best for Nattie and Clint. It's just, Sam's my brother, and I promised my mom I'd take care of him. And now…" he choked back a sob, "Now he's… he's and I failed Artemis! I couldn't protect my brother and now he's evil!"

I wrapped my arms around Bucky, hugging him close I whispered, "Sam is _not_ evil, just confused. And you certainly did _not_ fail." Bucky buried his head into my shoulder and let out a muffled sob, I squeezed him tighter and continued, "Sam is what he is because of the choices _he_ made and there was nothing you could do to change his mind."

Bucky wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight before letting go, wiping his eyes, sniffling and whispering "Thank you."

I looked around the room at the familiar faces, there was Bucky, Apollo, Sara, and Jessie, as well as the 'New' Avengers Kate, Billy and Teddy. I gave them a tight lipped smile before turning to my brother asking, "Well 'Pollo, what are we gonna do?"

He sighed, looking at me with tired eyes, "Honestly Artie, I have no idea, Sam knows all our weaknesses and every play we could make. There's nothing we can do that he won't be able to counter."

I scrunch my nose, "That is defiantly an issue, but I do have an idea."

Apollo's face instantly brightened, "You do?"

"I think so," I grin, "What if we pull out some of the stops? Even though Ethan isn't going into the field, he can lend us technical support. We create a diversion, disorient them, Billy can help with that. Buck and Jess can go in first string because they are the most protected and Sam probably won't want them hurt. Apollo, you, Kate and I can cover from the rooftops, and Teddy and Sarah can cover the exits. We flush them out and capture them, no one has to die today."

"And Sam?" Jessie asked shakily, "what'll happen to him?"

I sigh, "Sammy will have to answer for his crimes, there's nothing I can do about that. But if the hostages live I'm sure I can pull some strings with Coulson, he owes me anyway."

Jess and Buck nod solemnly as Apollo elbows me in the stomach, "How come if I don't order people around every day I get rusty, but you don't do it for years and you're perfect?"

I put a finger on my chin, pretending to think, "Hmmm, well Apollo it might be because I'm perfect."

Apollo scoffed as Kate yelled, "Oh burn! She got you sir!"

Apollo shot her a death glare before looking back at me, "So Artie, you wanna lead this one, you know for old time's sake?"

I look at him skeptically, "Is this you being nice or you being lazy?"

He shot me a toothy smile, "Bit of both."

I roll my eyes before agreeing and walking over to look at building blueprints.

In the end my plan worked. While Sam was more than used to Apollo's tricks he defiantly wasn't prepared for mine. No one was killed and, with the exception of some cuts and bruises, no one was injured. Though Coulson apologized for his actions, I wasn't keen on forgiving him so easily. Apparently, Sam wasn't up for forgiveness either. He deemed all of us traitors and swore his vengeance. Apparently, he was trying to save the world from corrupt government and we ruined his plans. Bucky and Jess were devastated, they still cared for Sam immensely but they were ashamed of what he'd done. Needless to say, it was a very bitter-sweet victory.

And if Sam escaped in transit to a S.H.I.E.L.D prison, I'm not pointing any fingers.


	6. Break

**Artemis' POV**

I scanned Bucky, reading his body language, "Are you sure you want to do this?" I ask skeptically, narrowing my eyes.

He grinned wildly at me, "Artemis. I already said I'd do it and I will."

Ethan came up beside me, raising an eyebrow at our younger friend, "You know, it's not too late to back out now."

"Guys!" Bucky sighed, "I'll be fine. I have JARVIS, and I can call Jenna, Apollo or Aunt Pepper if there's an emergency."

"You do realize you'll be outnumbered three to one? Right?" Ethan asked.

"Two of them are three," Bucky argued, shoving most of our luggage into Ethan's hands, "that hardly counts. There's nothing your kids can dish out that I can't handle."

I glare at him, "You better watch it or they'll prove you wrong."

"Its fine," Bucky insists, handing me the rest of the luggage, "You guys need a break, take one, I've got the kids. Besides, it's only four days, what can go wrong?"

I smile, "Ethan made a list."

Bucky turns to him, dumfounded, "You did?"

Ethan grins, "I did. Just ask JARVIS if you want to see it."

"I'm good." Bucky says, pushing us out the door, "Now go enjoy California."

Ethan went over to the elevator dragging the luggage. I smiled at him, "Be down in a second!" he waved and disappeared as the doors closed. I turned back to Bucky, slipping a credit card into his hand, "Not that I don't trust you, but just in case."

He nods and takes it, "Thanks Artemis. I won't let you down. Promise."

I kiss his forehead, "I know. You never do. Nattie is in her room and the boys are asleep in their beds. If you're lucky, they'll sleep another hour, tops. The schedule is on the fridge and the lab is off limits. If you need anything, call."

"I will Artemis, we'll be ok." He smiled. I grabbed the carry-on luggage and went to the elevator, sighing as the doors close. I trusted Bucky, but this was the first time we were both leaving our babies at the same time. I squeeze my eyes shut, trying not to think of Ethan's 'what could go wrong' list. I trusted Bucky, everything would be ok, let's just enjoy my vacation. So, I did.

 **Bucky's POV**

When I finally got Ethan and Artemis out of the house I ran to the window and looked down to the busy street below, spotting their limo just before it pulled away. I grinned, knowing that they were finally getting the vacation they deserved. Artemis had done so much for my sister and I, she helped my parents raise us… well us and Sam. But I'd rather not think about him, let's focus on this, the kids, the kids! I should probably check on Nattie.

I knocked on her door before opening it and asking, "Nattie?"

Her eyes lit up and she dropped her dolls and ran over to me, jumping up and wrapping her arms around my luck as she squealed, "Uncle Bucky! I'm so happy you're here! Mommy said you were staying with us while she and Daddy are on vacation!"

I hugged her back, "Yeah that's right princess, I'm all yours, well yours and your bothers.'"

She dropped off of me, blowing a piece of hair out of her face, she huffed, "I have to share everything with my brothers."

I shrug, "It's not that bad, besides, you don't have to share me right now."

Her face lights up and she runs back to her dolls, she hands me Magneto and she takes Professor X for herself, ginning, she says, "You be Erik and I'll be Professor Xavier. If you hit the button on his side, he attracts metal."

I push the button and surprisingly enough the doll did attract tiny metal objects. I rolled my eyes, imagining Ethan tinkering away with Nattie's doll. Then I look down and see the other X-Men, Wolverine had retractable claws, Cyclops had light up eyes, and the Jean Gray and Storm dolls could float. It didn't take long to determine that Artemis was right and Ethan was still an overgrown child. I didn't exactly know what to do with a tiny Magneto doll. He was so complex! On one hand, he tried to kill me a few times, but on the other, he's also saved my life before. But I'm probably over thinking this, it's a doll how hard could it be?

Turns out that playing dolls with Nattie was the least of my worries because as soon as the terror twins woke up, all hell broke loose.

Being eight, Nattie was actually pretty self-sufficient, she brought her super dolls into the living room (so I could see her) and continued to play. Clint was much quieter, preferring to be on his own, perched on an armchair and drawing on an over-sized sketch pad. The twins were a completely different story. Steve was very clingy, wanting to be with me all the time. It was cute at first, but crossed the line when he tried to follow me into the bathroom. When I didn't let him in, he stood outside and cried. Part of me felt guilty, but at the same time, I prefer to use the bathroom _alone_ thank you very much. Tony was his opposite, running around the various floors in Avengers Tower, even though both I and his parents ordered him to stay on the two main living floors. Thankfully he had yet to find a way into the lab, but then again it had only been a day.

Putting them to bed was much harder then I imagined. First, I took the twins into Steve's room so I could read them a bedtime story, it took much longer than I expected because they always wanted "one more." Finally, after the tenth story, I put my foot down and sent Tony to his room. Tucking Steve in was unfathomably complex because he always wanted _another_ glass of water, or he had to go to the bathroom _again._ He was almost ready to let me go when I heard yelling from downstairs. I ran downstairs, Steve trailing behind me, when I got there Nattie and Tony were screaming at each other.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" I yelled, pushing the two apart, "What's with all the yelling!"

Nattie stomped her foot and pointed at her younger brother, "Tony started it! He drew on Clint's drawing and made him cry!"

Tony spun around and faced me, "I did not! My crayon _accidentally_ fell on his paper!"

"Did not!" Nattie yelled, turning to me.

"Wait!" I yelled, looking around, something was missing. Nattie and Tony were in front of me and Steve was clinging to my leg. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks, "Nattie," I asked, "Where's Clint?"  
She shrugged, "I dunno, he ran off after Tony made him cry."

I gulped, "Do you know where he might've went?"

"No." she shook her head, "He goes somewhere different every time."

My eyes widened, I lost a kid, oh my god I lost a kid. Artemis is going to kill me, then Ethan will bring me back to life so he can kill me. This is how it's going to end… wait… no, no, I have help, Artemis trusted me and I can fix this.

"JARVIS?" I ask softly, almost afraid he wouldn't answer.

" _Yes Mr. Rogers?"_

I noticed Tony trying to sneak off and grabbed him, tucking him under my arm as I responded, "Do you happen to know where Clint is?"

" _Master Clint is currently in the air ducts above the dining room sir."_

I nod, then remember I'm talking to an AI, and say, "Thanks JARVIS."

" _You're welcome._ "

I look down at the other three kids and it suddenly dawns on me that I have no idea what to do with them while I talk Clint down. So I do the only thing I can do, call for help.

I hobble over to the phone, Tony tucked under my right arm and Steve clinging on my left leg and I dial the only person I know that would get me out of this. The phone rang three times and I was afraid it was going to go to voicemail before Apollo's exhausted voice grumbles at me from the other end, "What the hell Artemis? You know the Helicarrier is in Europe, why on God's earth are you calling me so late?"

"Uh actually," I mumble, "Its Bucky, Ethan and Artemis are on vacation."

"Oh." Apollo says, "Right, duh. But you of all people should know where the stinking Helicarrier is."

"I know, but it's kind of an emergency…" I reply.

I could feel Apollo's eyes narrow, "What did you do to my niece and nephews?"

"Nothing!" I yelled defensively, "I was putting Steve to bed, but he was taking forever, and then Tony did something to Clint, and he went and hid in the air vent, but I don't know what to do with Tony while I get him out and…and…"

"Bucky!" Apollo yelled, I could hear rustling in the background and he talked me down, "Stop panicking, you're doing fine, Clint does stuff like that all the time! I'll take the teleporter over there and deal with Tony ok? Just calm down!"

I sighed, "I just don't want to screw up. Your sister trusted me and I lost Clint. What if he ends up screwed up because of me, like…like…like Sammy did?"

"Buck." Apollo said gently, "I told you, Clint does this all the time. Ever since he could walk, he's just sensitive that's all. And as for Sam, that's absolutely not your fault, so let that go right now."

I nod, whispering, "Yeah, yeah ok. Ok you're right."

It didn't take long for Apollo to get there. He turned the TV on for Nattie before taking the twins upstairs. I went over to the dining room and pushed the table over to the air vent. Standing on the table I pushed the duct open and popped my head in, resting my arms on the edge. Looking in I see Clint, sitting cross-legged with his head down. I gave him a soft smile, "Hey Clint. What's up buddy?"

He turns away from me, shaking his head. He was so much like Sam sometimes, it hurt. But I knew that we wouldn't mess up this time, Artemis and Ethan wouldn't let anything like that happen to Clint, and honestly neither would I.

"Come on Ace. What's wrong?" I begged.

He handed me a crumpled up piece of paper, whispering, "It's ruined."

I unfolded the paper and saw a very nice drawing of Ethan, Artemis, Nattie, Clint, Tony and Steve. There was a giant red X over little Steve's face. I sighed, "Tony?" I asked.

He nodded, bottom lip sticking out a bit.

I scrunched my nose, thinking, "You know, I may be able to fix this."

He sniffled and tilted his head, wiping a tear from his eye, "How?"

"Well," I replied, "If you come down here and go to bed, then I promise when you wake up in the morning it will be fixed."

"Really?" he asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah!" I responded, pocketing the drawing and sliding the child out of the vent.

After all the kids were in bed, Apollo and I downloaded the drawing into Ethan's database, photo-shopping the crayon out of the picture and re-printing the now cleaned picture.

Compared to the first day, the rest of the week was uneventful. And if Artemis and Ethan asked, nothing interesting happened, nothing at all.


	7. Heaven

**Artemis' POV**

As Apollo snuck up behind him, Bullseye spun around quickly and fired the gun. I only had a second to think, but it only took half that time to decide what I was going to do. I swiftly leapt down from my vantage point on the roof, right down in front of the bullet.

I think it hit me just above the heart.

It burned, as bullets do. But this one was a different kind of burn.

I never hit the ground, I think my brother caught me. I could hear Bucky and Sam taking Bullseye down. My brother was screaming at me, Jessie had pressure on the wound, and I could hear Ethan's distressed voice in my earpiece.

They wanted me to open my eyes and stay awake, but I… I was so tired.

"Artie." A familiar voice whispered, "Artemis, wake up."

"No. Tired." I replied, turning over. I lied there for a few seconds before it occurred to me, my chest didn't hurt, I was just shot in the chest and it didn't hurt. Then I thought of something else, that voice… I spun back around quickly, looking up, "Daddy?"

He gave me his signature 100 watt grin saying, "Hey baby girl!"

I jumped up yelling, "How are you here? Am… am I dead?"

My dad put his hands on my shoulders, "No, Artemis you aren't dead." He soothed, "You're just in some sort of limbo. But don't worry, I'll make sure you get back."

I took a couple of deep breaths before looking up at my dad, "What are you doing here?"

He grinned at me again, "Well, I wanted to see you of course!"

I gave my dad a small smile of my own, hugging him tight and whispering, "I missed you Daddy."

He embraced me, "I missed you too princess."

I pull away, nudging him, "I'm not a princess Dad."

"No of course not!" he laughed, "You're a spy."

"That's right." I smirked. Suddenly, everything started to get a little fuzzy. I squinted at my dad and he just smiled.

"You're going back." He whispered, kissing my forehead, "We've seen everything you've done Artemis, for your brother, for Ethan and the others, and I just want you to know, that your mother and I are so proud of you. The way you handled everything after we died, keeping everyone together, you did better than any of us ever would have."

I felt tears streaming down my face, as I held on to my dad tightly, "Thank you Daddy." I mumbled into his shoulder, "You know, Apollo and I, we miss you and mom, so much."

"I know." My dad replied into my hair, "But the two of you, you have made everything we ever did worth it. And we are so, so proud of both of you. Make sure you tell Apollo."

I nod, "Yeah, of course."

My dad gave me a tight squeeze before everything started to fade. I heard his voice whisper, "Goodbye baby girl" just before I felt a sharp pain in my chest, and a hand holding each of mine.

I squinted my eyes open, Ethan was on my left, Apollo on my right. They were both asleep, there were tubes and machines all over, but I wasn't scared.

I squeezed my boys' hands and smiled as they woke, they were worried, rightfully so, but I knew everything was going to be ok.


	8. Away

**Artemis' POV**

I laid my daughter down in her crib. She clenched her tiny fist as she stretched her arm above her head. She yawned before snuggling into her sheets and I smiled, turning on her Avengers mobile. I crept out of her bedroom, silently closing the door before entering my own room.

I collapsed on my bed, exhausted. Ethan had been on a mission in Istanbul for a little over a week now and I hadn't heard from him in five days. Now I must say, raising our daughter on my own is draining. I begrudgingly got up and got into my pajamas. Suddenly my phone made the skype noise and I ran for it, toothbrush dangling out of my mouth.

My eyes lit up when I saw Ethan's name and I quickly hit the accept button.

I was met with a 100 watt grin _"Artie! I missed you!"_

"Ethan! I missed you too!" I smiled, then narrowed my eyes, taking in his surroundings, "Are you calling me from the suit?"

" _Yeah, but you shouldn't be worried."_ He assured me, _"I'm ok. And I got a big surprise for you darling."_

"Oh?" I questioned.

" _Yeah. You're gonna like it too."_ He smirked, _"Just look outside."_

I spun around to look outside and there was Ethan, floating just outside the window. I ran over and yanked it open.

As he landed in our room and tackled him, knocking him over. I sat on his stomach and pulled his helmet off, kissing him passionately.

I really hated when he was away.


	9. Cut

**Artemis' POV**

We had just defeated Crossbones.

Ethan, Sam, Bucky and I were all that was needed to take him down.

Sam and Ethan distracted him while Buck and I rescued the hostages, then Ethan took him down. A few minutes later, Ethan was escorting Crossbones to the cops when the guy slipped out of his grasp and sliced his face with a knife. Bucky, Sam, and the police tackled Crossbones to the ground as I ran to Ethan.

A million thoughts were rushing through my head, _Was he all right? How bad was it? It'll scar, but he'll be ok. What if he wasn't? What if it was worse? Nattie. What would happen to our baby?_ I shoved all my thoughts aside and helped him to a waiting ambulance. I made brief eye contact with Bucky before hopping in, ensuring he knew to take that creep back to S.H.I.E.L.D. He nodded in response, and we were off.

I allowed the doctors to take him when we arrived, I knew it wasn't serious, but he would need stiches and there would be a scar, but knowing Ethan, he'd think it was cool. When they finally let me see him he was sitting up in the bed, grinning at me.

I rolled my eyes, "You know, you look like a creep ginning like that with those many stitches in your face."

"What these?" he asked, still smiling, "They can't be that bad."

"You're right." I sigh, sitting down on the bed, "There was New York. And Barcelona, Philadelphia, Moscow, Sao Paulo…"

"Ok, ok!" he laughed, cutting me off, "I get it Artemis, I've been hurt worse, quite a few times. What's this about, are you all right?"

I shook my head, "No, nothing, it's fine. I was just overthinking is all, you know me."

"I do know you Artemis." He said, taking my hand, "And you never overthink anything that isn't important. It'd be a waste of your time."

"I was just thinking about this is all," I replied, stroking his injury, "You know, the usual worried wife stuff. What if it was worse, etcetera, etcetera."

"So Nattie then? And your folks?" he said, forcing a small smile.

I nodded in defeat, "Yeah. It's just, what if we're making the same mistakes they did? I want to be there for her you know? Watch her grow up, get married, have kids. My parents missed out on so much because they didn't know when to quit. Sometimes I just feel like we're making the same mistakes."

He sighed, "I know what you mean. I've thought about that too." Suddenly, his eyes lit up and he squeezed my hand, "I know Artie. We walk away, hand up the suits, move into the tower, and be a normal all-American family."

"Us? Normal?" I asked skeptically.

"Well," he said, "as normal as we can be. So what do you think, how's retirement sound to you?"

"Uh." I gasped, "You were serious? Ethan I don't know! I mean, what about the team? I'm the leader, I have responsibilities."

He smiled, wrapping his arms around me, "Apollo can lead, he's more than capable. Bucky can help too. And we can become consultants for S.H.I.E.L.D. That way, we can still fight for all we believe in without putting our lives at risk. Come on Artemis, I've put a lot of thought into this."

I briefly kissed him, "You really have, haven't you? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Well, honestly Artemis, I didn't know if you'd be up for leaving. I mean, it's your parent's legacy."

"No." I shake my head, "No S.H.I.E.L.D isn't their legacy, Apollo and I are. This life we have, it's what I've always wanted and they would love that. They'd want me to do this. For us, for Nattie, for the future we will have together."

"Then it's decided." He said excitedly, "We're retiring?"

"Yes." I grinned, "Yeah, I guess we are."


	10. Breathe

**Artemis' POV**

I felt like every time Coulson called I just wanted to hang up. It was never good news. This morning I had seen the Avengers on the news. They were fighting some freak known as Kang the Conquer. I'd fought him before, he was a tricky bastard. He thinks he's better than everyone because he can time travel, and maybe he is, but Ethan's working on it.

Anyway, S.H.I.E.L.D called Ethan and me to consult this morning, right after I'd seen them on the news. We gave our two-sense and they said thanks before promptly opting to ignore it. Figures. I don't know how they did it, but they got Brian to come in (which I didn't understand, I mean, they already have Hulking, why they even needed Bri, I'll never understand). Ethan and I kept our eyes glued to the TV, the kids were at school and I was left feeling bad about being grateful that the fighting was taking place in San Antonio instead of here in New York. We saw Titan fall, but he'd fallen before. But then the fight was over, and Titan hadn't gotten back up. We figured he'd gotten knocked unconscious and shrunk back to Brian, who was whisked away out of camera range. Then Coulson called, and everything changed.

"He's what?" I choked out.

"He didn't survive the fall." Coulson replied grimly, "We tried to revive him, but it didn't do any good."

I took a steadying breath, "How?"

"I don't have time to get into details," Coulson continued, "You need to come to base and calm down Agent Rogers, he isn't taking it well. I'm sending Wiccan to collect you."

"Coulson wait!" I yelled, "You can't tell me he's dead and not tell me why!"

"My main concern right now is Agent Rogers and all the very expensive equipment he is destroying." Coulson replied, hanging up.

Seconds later, Wiccan teleported into the room. I looked at him, he was distraught, but then, the poor kid had just witnessed the death of a teammate, I couldn't blame him.

I looked at him, "I'll be ready in a second. I have to tell Ethan." I gestured to the couch, "Take a seat, it might take a second."

He nodded, biting his lip and carefully sat on the sofa. It was his first time on our level of Avengers tower, the kid idolized the Avengers, Ethan and I included. From what Apollo told me, the two of us became sorta S.H.I.E.L.D legends.

Ethan didn't take it well, but I didn't expect him too. Brian was like a brother to him, to both of us. We have always felt a responsibility for the younger ones, because someone had too. I felt bad leaving him like that. But Bucky needed me more now.

I didn't know what I was expecting when Billy brought me to S.H.I.E.L.D, but this certainly wasn't it. We were just outside the medical wing and I could see the sheer amount of destruction Bucky had already caused. The entire wing was in shambles except the room that held Brian, which was in pristine condition. Bucky was sobbing as he slammed equipment against the wall. I turned to Apollo and Kate, who were standing at the monitors, "Where's Jess?"

Apollo sighed, "She's undercover."

I nodded, "Did you try anything?"

"Teddy went in," Apollo said, gesturing to Hulking who was sitting off to the side, holding an icepack to his jaw. Billy had already ran to him, scanning his injuries, and Teddy's face turned bright red as he shooed him away.

I raised an eyebrow at him as he quickly said, "It's ok mam, I heal fast."

Apollo snorted and I slapped him upside the head as I answered, "I know Teddy, and don't call me mam, just Artemis will do."

His eyes widened and he and Billy exchanged glances. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Apollo. "Open the door I'm going in."

"Uh," Kate said, "I don't think that's such a good idea."

Apollo just hit the release button, "Don't question her Katie, she knows what she's doing."

It was worse on the inside, but I guess I didn't care. After all, I'd seen worse. When I finally made my way to Bucky I didn't hesitate before approaching him.

"Buck?" I said softly, using the same voice I used to sooth my children when they were sick or injured. He spun around and threw a piece of electrical equipment at me, but I leaned out of the way, and it hit the wall behind me. "Come on Buck," I pleaded as he picked up another piece of equipment, "You don't wanna hurt me, and I certainly don't want to hurt you. Just put that thing down. Come on Buck, just take a breath."

He stared at me, he looked so hurt and lost. I didn't blame him, Brian was his best friend in the whole world, maybe even more (not that they ever said), and Bucky just watched him die. I'd be wreaked too. "Just drop it Buck." I whispered, stepping toward him, "This isn't what Brian would want you to do. You know that."

Bucky dropped the mechanical thing harmlessly on the ground, before collapsing down next to it, sobbing.

I swiftly stepped over and sank down on the floor, wrapping my arms around him. He quickly latched on to me, holding on tight and sobbing into my shoulder. I gently rubbed circles into his back, "Just breathe Buck, I know it hurts, and I know you're scared, but right know all you have to do is breathe, and we'll take care of the rest for you. I promise."


	11. Memory

**Artemis' POV**

"Artemis?"

I glanced up at Bucky from my computer, "What?"

He scratched the back of his head, "I uh, have a question."

I looked back down at the screen, resuming typing my college paper, "Ok, shoot."

"It's um, kinda personal."

I glanced up again, looking around the room, "We're alone."

"Artemis. Please."

I sighed, saving my paper and closing the lid of my laptop. I lifted my feet, patting the spot next to me on the couch, "Well come on." He gave a timid smile as he scurried over. Once he was seated, I put my feet up on his lap. "So, what's up?"

"How… Artemis, how do you know when you're, you know? In love?"

"Love? Since when are you in love?"

"Well… well I'm not, or maybe I am." He ran his hands through his hair, "Ugh, I don't know!"

I chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." I chuckled again, "Nothing I swear."

He glared at me, "That's right, laugh it up."

"Buck, I don't think it's _funny_. I think it's _cute_."

"Cute?" He started to get up, but I pulled him back down.

"Your seventeen, you have your first crush. I think that's fricken adorable."

" _Artemis_."

"What?"  
"Can you stop treating me like a baby for one second?"

"Buck, you're like a little brother to me. I remember when you _actually_ were a baby, so yeah, I'm gonna keep seeing you like that."

He huffed, "Fine. But can you at least tell me how you know… you I can… well, you know, _know_."

"Well, you know, it's different for everyone…"

"But how did _you_ know?"

"Bucky…"

"Artemis." He grabbed my arm, "I want _you_ to tell me, because I _know_ you and I _trust_ you."

I smiled and shook my head, "Okay, all right, let's see. The first time I knew I was in love, I was twelve…"

Apollo whistled as he swung the door open, "Looks like they got you good Artie."

I glared at him, "Shut up Apollo, you should have seen what I did to them."

"I have," he closed the door, "those hospital reports were gruesome."

"Well child smugglers deserve the worst."

"Yeah, you're right about that."

Suddenly, the door flew open, hitting the wall with a bang. Ethan ran in, breathing heavily.

"Artemis? I heard what happened! Are you okay?"

"Ethan? What are you doing here?"

"I told you! I heard what happened. _Please_ tell me if your okay."

"Dude," Apollo said, resting a hand on Ethan's shoulder, "Her leg's broken, that's all. She'll be fine in a few weeks."

I smiled at him, "What he said."

Ethan walked over to the bed I was in, letting out a deep breath, "Good. I mean, not good, but... well… you know what I mean."

"Yeah," I said, "Now, how did you get here?"

"Oh! I uh, stole my dad's suit."

My brother and I just stared, our eyes wide and mouths open. It took me a second to regain my composure before uttering, "You stole the Iron Man suit?"

He didn't hesitate before answering, "Of course, it was the fastest way to get here. I had to know that you were okay."

"You could have called."

"But I had to see for myself. You're my _best friend_ Artemis, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I…uh, thanks. You too."

"Now," he grinned, "can I sign your cast?"

And I said yes. So he got a whole pack of sharpies and he and Apollo drew on it all day. He insisted on staying most of the time I was in medical, even _after_ Uncle Tony and Aunt Pepper found out he stole the suit. When I finally got back home I had to have my dad tell me what Ethan wrote on the cast, since it was on the back. It said "Artie, Don't ever do anything that stupid again. I wouldn't know what to do without you. Love, Ethan."

"And that's when I knew."

Bucky looked confused, "So, you knew because he told you?"

"No silly," I shook my head, "I already knew he loved me, like he loved Jenna, or how I love you. It was because of what he _did_ that I knew I _loved_ him, like loved him loved him. Like my parents loved each other. Because he was willing to steal an _Iron Man Suit_ to come and make sure I was okay. And how he stayed, even though I was really fine, and he was in _a lot_ of trouble. I was worth more to him that anything, and that's how I knew."

Bucky seemed to contemplate it for a second, "Oh. I think I get it now."

"So, did that clear everything up for you?"

He jumped up, running for the door, "Yeah," he called over his shoulder, "Yeah it did! Thanks Artie!" Then the door slammed shut.

"Kids" I muttered before smiling and rolling my eyes, flipping my laptop back on to resume typing.


	12. Insane

**Artemis' POV**

122 dead.

58 men.

44 women.

20 children.

It was Sam. My Sam. Sammy, the one who was like my baby brother. He killed them. Killed them in cold blood, just because they happened to be in a government run park that day. It was a national park, one with happy families, with parents, children, and pets.

And Sam, Sammy, he just opened fire, trying to convince the government that they were wrong about something. It was really unclear. Honestly, he wasn't making much sense at all anymore. The last time we had seen him, he'd taken the UN hostage.

And when Bucky and Jess had let him go, I wasn't going to complain.

Until today, when everything changed.

When I saw him, his hair was all messy, and he was sprouting a scraggly beard and short mustache, and even his clothes were messy and torn. His eyes, once so full of hope and promise, had been completely engulfed in anger and pain.

I didn't want to hurt him.

But then he shot my brother.

So I tackled him to the ground, wrapping my arm around his neck, closing his airway.

I almost held on too long. But I couldn't, if it was anyone else, maybe, but this, this was Sammy. My Sammy, and I just had to let go.

We put Sam away in S.H.I.E.L.D detention.

Apollo would be alright, I suppose, he'd need to take a few months to recover. But his wife was the Queen of Asgard, so I _knew_ he'd be okay.

But I didn't know if I would, or Bucky and Jess for that matter.

Because Sammy had killed 122 people, and injured almost 200 more, including my brother. And that was the day I knew, we'd lost him.

He'd gone insane.


	13. Misfortune

**Artemis' POV**

The Tongass Forest is the largest forest in North America, it is also where a secret AIM base was located. Fortunately, my team was able to locate and infiltrate the building, downloading all the information we needed. However, Grace managed to trip a motion sensor, and we were all separated in the escape.

So far, I've only found Ethan, which is good, because he has the hard drive, but bad because he's unconscious. Luckily, he wasn't in the Iron Man suit, which was changed into a backpack I could easily carry. Ethan had just finished hacking when we had to run, I have no idea why he didn't put the thing back on, but I'm not dwelling on it now. He's heavy, especially because he's deadweight.

As I drag him through the forest, I can't help but worry about the others. Grace specifically, I mean, she can fly, and I haven't seen her. But Apollo and I have trackers on each other, hopefully his PDA didn't get shot like mine did, and he'll find us soon. As for Bucky, well, I just hope he's alright.

There's no way for me to know where we're going, or comms are down, my PDA met an unfortunate fate at the hands of an AIM gun, and the technology in the Iron Man Suit is tapped into Ethan's biology, and since he's still not awake, well…the only thing I can do with it is carry it around as a heavy backpack.

I walk until I can't anymore, so I set Ethan down against a tree, dropping the Iron Man backpack as I crouch down next to him, examining his head. From my earlier observations, I noticed he had knocked his head, perhaps in the escape. Thankfully, aside from the giant bump on his head, I didn't see any other obvious injuries. I was the last out, so I didn't see what happened, but I think he fell, was knocked out, and the AIM agents thought they shot him. Whatever it was, I'm glad he made it out alive.

The first time I hear a rustle, I wright it off, I'm in the forest after all. The second time, I'm more alert, but still, it's a forest. The third time, I'm crouched in front of Ethan, gun drawn when I hear a voice, "Easy Artemis, I'm not dumb enough to try and hurt you."

"Apollo?" I ask, without lowering my gun.

He steps out from behind some trees, "No, I'm the boogy man."

I re-holster my gun, "Well thank god, I thought you were my brother for a second."

He rolled his eyes, "I live to please."

"What took you so long?"

"I was going to ask you the same, Grace and I were watching you on the tracker, you seemed like you didn't know where you were going, so I came to find you."

"Grace?" I jump up, "Is she okay, what about Bucky?"

"Yeah, they're back at the Quinjet. You didn't answer my question."

"Well," I pull out my bullet-ridden PDA, "I really didn't, my map is a bit hole-y."

Apollo chuckled, "I know they say not to laugh at other people's misfortunes, but," he chuckled again, "that's just…"

"I know, I know, laugh it up. When you're done, you mind lending me a hand?" I gesture to Ethan.

Apollo begins clapping, "I'm giving you hand, get it, like applause?

"Ha, Ha."

"I thought so."

"Seriously?"

"I'm kidding! I'll take his right."

"Thank you" I say grabbing the backpack, but Apollo grabs it and swings it on without saying a word.

"What happened to him anyway?" he asks, sliding Ethan's right arm over his shoulder as I do the same with his left.

"He hit his head, don't know how though."

"Meh, he has a thick skull, he'll be fine."

"Yeah, I know."


	14. Smile

5 times Jessie's 100-watt smile melted hearts, and one time it didn't.

 **1.**

When he'd been told the gender, Steve wasn't sure what to say. They hadn't known the beforehand, but he'd been thinking it'd be another boy, after all, he already had two. His niece would be happy of course, and he's pretty sure at least a few people now owe money to the 7-year-old; who'd always been adamant that her 'Aunt' Sharon was having a girl. He chuckled, thinking of Clint trying to get out of paying the girl.

When he first laid eyes on his daughter, she was asleep in a crib, next to her mother in the hospital wing. He was filled with instant regret that he'd been on a mission when she was born, even though he'd left right away, he still hadn't gotten back until an hour after her birth. In his defense, she was a week early, and he was due home tomorrow. He ran a hand through his wife's hair, kissing her forehead, and was about to go back to their Hellicarrier apartment, when he heard a small noise. He spun around, his eyes instantly meeting the bright blue eyes of his daughter.

Steve walked over to her carefully, reaching his hand down to stroke the side of her tiny face, "Hi there sweetheart, I'm your Daddy."

The baby gurgled, and then gave him a giant smile. Steve could feel his heart melting as she grabbed his finger in small hand, having a daughter wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

 **2.**

Bucky hated being babysat. He wasn't a baby, he was 8! And as far as he knew, Artemis wasn't going to be sitting on him anytime soon. But, if his mother was to be believed, Artemis wasn't here to watch him, but his brother and sister. Which could very well be, because 7 and 4 were defiantly young enough to be babysat, not 8 though, he was a man now.

So, when Artemis called him to come eat dinner, he decided not to go. Not because he didn't like mac-and-cheese of course, he loved it, but because he didn't have to listen to her. But Artemis was not deterred, she must have known what Bucky was up to, because she sent in the big guns.

"Bucky?" Jessie asked, only it sounded more like "Buck," followed by a high pitched "key." Normally, he'd find it annoying, but, she's four, and it's adorable!

But he was defiant, crossing his arms with a humph, "I'm not comin' Jess. You can't make me."

She gave him her biggest eyes and her giant smile, with one of her bottom teeth currently missing, _"Please?"_

Bucky tried not to look at her as she batted her eyelashes, but, he'd learned when it comes to Jessie, resistance is futile.

"Fine. I'm coming." He grumbled, but she didn't mind, squealing excitedly and grabbing his hand, pulling him down the hallway.

* * *

 **3.**

Bucky Barnes absolutely did not want a room on the stupid S.H.I.E.L.D Hellicarrier. No matter what Steve said, no matter if he was Artemis and Apollo's SO or not, he didn't want a room, apartment really, on the Hellicarrier.

Unfortunately for him, Steve let it slip to his 6-year-old daughter that her favorite Uncle was considering living down the hall from her, he wasn't really, Steve just said so.

When he knocked on Steve's door, he wasn't prepared to be nearly tackled to the ground by and over excited mini-super soldier. But she gave him that smile as she told him how excited she was that he'd be down the hall. How they could have sleepovers, and tea parties, and she could see him every single day.

Bucky didn't want to do any of those things, but when Steve came in and asked him what he'd decided, he found himself saying yes. And, though he didn't know how it's possible, Jessie smiled even wider than before, as she danced around him, squealing with delight.

And now Bucky has an apartment on the Hellicarrier, even though he still doesn't want it (maybe).

* * *

 **4.**

When Artemis first thought of the idea for Homebase, it was for Jenna. And once the two of them started collaborating, it became for her and Sarah, sometimes Brian, and maybe Sam, if he wanted. It wasn't that she hadn't thought of Jessie, it's just that, she's only 9, and Artemis didn't want her in any danger at all. She was far too young, inexperienced and naive, it wasn't safe. But as soon as Jessie caught wind of Artemis' plan, she was bombarded by the hyperactive girl and her infectious smile.

And, really, how could she say no to that face?

* * *

 **5.**

James Wilson has known Jessie Rogers for as long as he can remember. They were neighbors on the Hellicarrier for most of his childhood. She was hyperactive, annoying, and always calling him "Jamie," even though he hated it. After her father and the other Avengers were killed, his father helped her brother and cousins save the world. But when it was over, he retired, taking James and his mother to live in Washington DC, where he became an advocate for superheroes. James went years without seeing Jessie, in person that is, he saw her on TV fighting crime, and when she was fifteen and Artemis finally allowed her to join the Avengers. He didn't expect to see her again, after all, they lead very different lives now. But, fate sometimes has a way of intervening.

He was eighteen when he applied to the S.H.I.E.L.D academy, his application went through faster than he expected, and when he caught a glimpse of it on the admiration officer's desk, he was surprised to see Artemis' seal on it. When he went into his first class, a figure ran up to him, "Jamie? Jamie Wilson?" She asked, tilting her head, smiling at him with that grin that got him into quite a bit of trouble as a kid.

"Don't call me Jamie." He muttered, mildly aware that he was blushing. She didn't seem to notice though, well, that or she didn't care, because she slung her arm around his shoulder, dragging him to meet her friends Tommy, Billy, Teddy, Kate, and Cassie.

He was ashamed to admit that he didn't realize the name of the class until Director Coulson himself came in to teach it, the power-point behind him stating " **Avengers 101** " in large bold letters.

* * *

 **+1**

When Sam attacked the UN, Jessie didn't know what to do. Her went fuzzy, nothing made sense. Apollo was panicking, he called them all back, it's the best plan, she figures, because Sam knows all their moves. Apollo called Artemis, and she got information fast. Turns out Sam had gone rouge three years ago, and no one had bother to mention it. She was vaguely aware that Bucky was arguing with Artemis now, but their cousin shut him down fast. She was good at that.

Apollo temporarily granted Artemis lead of the team, and her strategic planning saved the day, as it had done many times before. There were no deaths, and Sam was brought into custody. Artemis tried to bargain his time down, but Coulson wouldn't budge. And if Artemis slipped her a key and Bucky a map of the prison route, she wasn't saying.

So she and Bucky put on standard S.H.I.E.L.D tac suits and saved Sam. The key Jessie had been slipped unlocked the heavy duty, power dampening, hand-cuffs on her bother. She flashed Sam a smile, he didn't return it. Once they were clear of the caravan, Sam knocked Bucky out. "Sammy?" she asked as he turned to her.

"Come with me Jess, we'll change the world."

"I already am changing the world! And you can help, Artemis'll protect you, she told us where to find you, gave me the key to get you out."

"We can't trust _anyone_ , not even her."

Jessie had always been able to read Sam, his eyes had a habit of betraying him. But they weren't as expressive as they once were, when he preferred to 'talk' with them rather than his mouth. But they were cloudy now, unfocused, as if Sam himself didn't know what exactly he wanted, or why.

"But Sammy, we _always_ trust Artemis, just like we trust each other." She smiled, big and wide, hoping Sam would melt, like Dad, and Uncle Bucky, and Artemis, and Jamie.

Sam's eyes sharpened all of a sudden, filling with resolve, and for a second Jessie thinks she's prevailed, that the three of them will go home together, like they should.

But the next thing she knows, Bucky's shaking her awake, he's got a bruise forming on his cheek, so does she. And Sam? He's long gone.


	15. Silence

Artemis' POV

Many S.H.I.E.L.D doctors had attempted to 'diagnose' Sam. First, they said he was mute, but when he said his first word (at three) they thought Autism, then it wasn't, then it was. I never thought it was. Sammy could talk, he even knew exactly when he needed to do so, in fact, his first words were to his newborn sister, who wouldn't be able to understand the way he 'spoke.'

Sam's way of, well, being Sam, turned a lot of people off. Of course, his family loved him, and his parents tried their best to understand him, but sometimes, even they struggled. I never did though. My mom made sure my brother and I could read body language since we were small, I was better at it than Apollo, he lacked patients, and the ability to actually pay attention to a person's 'tells.'

I suppose that's why I got to babysit my Uncle Steve's kids so often, (that and what better choice did they have, my brother? Fury?) because, Sammy and I, we've always had a special bond. And I don't think I'd ever trade his silence for anything.


	16. Spit

When Artemis saw her three sons standing on the balcony, she was suspicious. They were standing there, side by side, by side, not fighting or arguing. Clint's face was leaning over the railing, while Steve and Tony had their faces pressed against the bars.

She stopped to glance at them, wondering what could cause the cease-fire between the boys, who were normally at each other's throats. After gazing for a few seconds, she couldn't see anything wrong, and continued tidying up the living room. Or she was, until her husband came in, then she abandoned all hope of cleaning and sat on the couch.

"So," Artemis said, reaching for the remote, "How was S.H.I.E.L.D on this fine day?"

"Awful as always," He sighed, sitting next to her, "Do you think Fury will ever retire?"

"Sure," she smirked, "When he dies."

"I thought he's immortal or something!"

"I don't think so…"

"Thank God."

"Anything interesting happen?"

"Not really, but I did get hit with something wet coming into the building, not a cloud in the sky either. I'd say that's weird."

Artemis' eyes widened in horror.

"What?"

She got off the couch and started running to the balcony, " **Clint Buchanan! Anthony Edwin! Steven Michael!** Are you _spitting_ off my balcony?"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Steve!"

"What? I can't lie to mom!"

Ethan chuckled as his wife yanked the boys inside, "That's my boy."


	17. Blood

**Artemis' POV**

I woke up to the sound of the door opening. Normally that wouldn't be unusual, but Mom and Dad had been gone on a mission for the last two days, and Fury's way of 'babysitting' us was to lock us in our apartment on the Hellicarrier. Not like we couldn't get out through the air-vents, but what he doesn't know can't hurt us.

Anyway, usually when my parents come home from a mission late at night, they are cautious and quiet, trying not to wake us. But tonight was different, the door slammed shut, and I jumped out of bed and ran into the hallway. I met my brother out there, and we exchanged a knowing glance before running down to the Living room.

When we got down there I could see my Dad sitting on the couch, holding his side. There was a little crimson slipping through his fingers, but he still smiled when he saw us.

"Hey Kiddos." He said, hissing in pain as he shifted.

My mom spun around, she looked a bit worse for wear as well. Her hand was wrapped in cloth, and she had some cuts on her face, but it didn't stop her from giving us the death glare as she asked, "What are you two doing out of bed."  
I shrugged, "The door slammed."

She scoffed, probably offended that she wasn't as stealthy as she'd like, "Well, off to bed then."

My brother bit his lip, as if wanting to say something. I, however, wasn't as controlled, "I don't think so Mom. Your hand needs to be wrapped properly. And with it injured, you shouldn't be stitching Dad's wound. Now, sit down, and Apollo," I turned to my brother, "Get the first aid kit." He nodded and ran down to the bathroom, my mom just scowled, but did as instructed.

I didn't like patching my parents up. It reminded me how vulnerable they were, how exposed. They are just human after all, not Gods, or Super-humans, just human.

But it also made me proud. That my parents could stand with Gods and Super-humans and still come out more or less okay.

I mean, what's one drop of blood now and then?


	18. Under

"They're _five years old_ Natasha!" Clint's voice boomed through the apartment, "They don't _need_ any more training than self-defense!"

"What if something happens Clint?" Natasha screamed back, "What if they're taken, what if someone _attacks_ them?"

From their vantage point under Artemis' blanket, beneath Apollo's bed, the twins could hear most of their parent's argument.

"Artie?" Apollo whispered, clutching his plush bird closer to his side, "Do you really think bad guys would try to hurt us?"

Artemis pondered it for a minute, pulling her purple blanket tighter around her small shoulders, "Well 'Pollo, 'm not sure. I guess they might, Lot's of bad guys don't like Mom and Daddy. But I don't think they'd ever let anything happen to us."

"You sure? Mommy sounds like she thinks so."

"Yeah, o' course! I mean, if anyone tried to hurt us Daddy would shoot their eye out! And Mom and Uncle Steve would lock them up for ever and ever!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right…"

"Of course I'm right! I'm always right!"

"You are not!"

She smiled, a glint in her eye, but let it go. There was no need for more fighting tonight.


	19. Gray

Artemis' POV

It all started with a man. He had a girl cornered in an ally, he wasn't my assignment, but I couldn't let it slide. He was beating her, savagely, it was awful. And after all, I am a superhero.

So, I intervened, yanked him off her, knocked him out, called the police to collect him and an ambulance for the girl. But when I got back to fighting Kingpin, I noticed that one of his henchmen had my Dad in a death grip, holding him in a way that he could snap his neck if he so pleased. And another man had a gun to his head as Kingpin stood before him, saying something. They didn't know I was there. One wrong move and they could kill my Dad. So I ran through my options.

Backup- no go, we're on our own.

Shoot him in the foot- nope, he'd snap Dad's neck

Shoot him in the arm- Dad gets shot

Smoke Bomb- they could get away, taking Dad hostage.

There was, of course, one shot I could make… but, I looked away, I couldn't I'd have to, I glanced back to my Dad. I had to.

I slipped an arrow from my quiver, carefully stringing it. The world slowed as I pulled the string back, carefully aiming at my destination. The only sound I could hear was my own breathing, as I crouched on the rooftop, bowstring pulled. I exhaled, and let go.

As my arrow hurtled through the air I quickly grabbed a second, and the sounds of the warehouse district came flooding back as I fired a second time.

My first arrow hit the guy who held my Dad square between the eyes, killing him instantly.

The second hit the gun the other man had trained on him less than five seconds later, before he even had time to think of pulling the trigger.

It was easier than I thought it would be, taking a life. I suppose there is an area between good and bad, light and dark, a gray zone if you will. That's where I lie, and my parents do too. I'm not sure yet if that's good or bad, but I'm sure I'll figure it out soon enough.


	20. Fortitude

**Artemis' POV**

We approached Chateau de Noisy through the dense forest. Apollo, Bucky, and I were on motorcycles, while Grace and Ethan flew above us, ensuring we were clear to approach the newest AIM facility.

Once we neared the edge of the perimeter, Ethan and Grace came in for a landing, while the rest of us hid our bikes in the brush.

"Okay," I whisper, once everyone gathered around, "remember, this is strictly a rescue mission, we go in, free Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver, and get out. If we get any information, that's a bonus, but our only mission is the super-twins. Jenna and Sam are on standby with a Quinjet to carry us out. Understood?"

They all gave quick nods.

"Good." I continued, "Grace and Bucky, you take the perimeter. Take out as many AIM goons as you can, try not to kill them though, we're not murders."

Bucky sighed, "Can't I ever do anything other than perimeter?"

"Not today." I respond strictly, he opened his mouth again, but I shut him down with a glare. "Apollo, you and I are going in from the roof, we'll get the prisoners and get out. Be careful while you're walking up there, this building is condemned for a reason." He nods, and I look to Ethan, "E, you're going to do some reconnaissance, see if you can find anything, but if anyone needs backup, abandon your post and haul ass."

"Got it."

"Good. Let's do this people." I put my hand in the out, and the others pile their own hands on top, we smile, I say, "1, 2, 3, Avengers break!" and we lift our hands up and run/fly off to our respective posts.

Through the cover of trees, my brother and I crept toward the building. I slipped my sunglasses over my face.

"Jarvis?" I whispered.

 _"Yes Miss. Barton?"_

"What's the sturdiest support on the roof?"

 _"The right tower should be strong enough to hold."_

"Thanks J."

I turned to my brother, gesturing to the right tower, he nods, and I shoot an arrow up to the tower, grab on to Apollo and let it pull us up.

After getting on to the roof, we slip in through a broken window and jump down to the floor. My brother taps my shoulder, pointing right, and I see three goons coming towards us. We duck behind the pole, and I tilt my head left. He nods.

When their backs are turned, I slip out from behind the pole to the other side and hide behind some rubble. I glance over and make eye contact with Apollo, we both nod and simultaneously take out the men on each end by grabbing them, pulling them into our respective hiding places, and knocking them out cold. Then, Apollo goes around the back of the very confused remaining solider, and I pop out in front of him.

I smile, wave and say, "Hello." As Apollo clubs him in the head with the barrel of his gun.

We tie the three up to a column down a dead-end hallway nearby, before I attempt to rouse them with the smelling salts. They are apparently deep sleepers, but we didn't have that kind of time. So I slapped one of them in the face, it helped.

"Wha?" he moaned.  
"Shh!" Apollo hissed, slapping a hand over his mouth.

"The man's eyes widened, and he looked like he was about to shout, so I grabbed an arrow and drew my bow, aimed between his eyes.

"I wouldn't test her," Apollo warned, "she's in a hurry."

The man hurriedly nodded. And my brother removed his hand from the guy's mouth.

"Where is Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver?"

"I don't know!"

I pressed the tip of my arrow against his forehead, causing a drop of blood to trickle down his face.

"The dungeon! They're in the dungeon! Down the next hall over, take a right, down the staircase on your left and you're there! Honest!"

I slowly took my bow away from his head, unstrung the arrow, and placed it back in my quiver. "Thank you." I said, then looked at my brother, tilting my head in an upwards left motion. Apollo nodded, and slammed the bottom of his gun into the side of the guy's head, knocking him out cold.

The two of us followed the man's directions, and wound up in a basement prison of sorts, taking out seven guards along the way. Wanda and Pietro were hooked up to machines, there were wires and helmets attaching them to this, big silver, furnace looking thing that was between their two beds and two other beds, whose occupants I couldn't see. I gesture to my brother to unhook them while I go around to see what was on the other side.

I was cautious when I peeked around the corner, but the only one there was some sort of scientist man, who I was easily able to subdue. To my horror, the two people in the other beds were small boys, who couldn't be that much younger than Jessie. One of them had white hair, like Pietro, and the other, dark brown like Wanda. Other than that, they seemed to be identical in appearance to one another.

"Apollo!" I call out, "you're gonna want to see this!"

"I got them unhooked Artie, I think Wanda might wake up soon and…" my brother trailed off, rounding the corner. "Oh my gods. Who are they?"

I look up from flipping through the chart, "doesn't say, but it looks like this moron," I nod my head towards the scientist, "was infusing them with the super-twins' powers."

"That's disgusting!"

"No!" the Scientist cried, "it's revolutionary! Imagine, duplicating the powers from one enhanced individual and placing them into a person with the genetic potential for…" Apollo socked him in the jaw.

"Shut the hell up!"

"Apollo," I warned, "we need him. We'll put him in S.H.I.E.L.D custody. If something happens to those boys he'll be the only one who can help them."

He grunted, "Fine."

"You unhook them, I'll call Ethan, he'll need to get Pietro and Wanda out so we can take them."

"Okay." He agreed, gently unhooking the boys.

I walk out into the corridor with the unconscious guards, "Ethan," I say into the comm, "I need some muscle here to carry the super-twins out. We have a… situation."

The comm buzzes, and Ethan's voice comes through, _"What kind of situation?"_

"Seems they were experimenting on some kids, trying to give them Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver's powers."

There was static for a second, _"I'm on my way."_

Ethan met us in the dungeon, radioed for Jenna, Grace, and Bucky to meet us at the extraction point, then picked up Scarlet Witch, one arm under her legs and the other supporting her back, and flew her out. Apollo lifted the white-haired boy over his shoulder, and I did the same with his twin. Then, Ethan then came back, lifted Quicksilver over his left shoulder, and the now unconscious scientist over his right, and the three of us walked out together.


	21. War

Artemis' POV

As soon as we came home from Asgard, we got to work helping to rebuild New York. It never really was truly my home, but it was Ethan's, and Jenna's, and Brian's. Uncle Steve and Mr. Barnes grew up there, and my brother and I had spent many summers roaming its streets. It was the closest I had to a hometown, other than the Hellicarrier of course, and I was going to help rebuild it, because I had to do something.

The cost of this war was too high, so many dead or missing. So many cities reduced to rubble. It was devastating. But we had a plan. With Ethan and Brian's combined efforts, we were able to clear rubble from many streets. And within a week it became apparent that many buildings still had foundations, Including the Avengers' tower.

Ethan and his mother and sister starting rebuilding right away. As they built up, we let people in. And within a month, the structure was standing, there was nothing in it but refugees, but it was standing.

So when my brother and I got on the Hellicarrier to go help another city, we looked out over the remnants of the war torn world, there was a single building standing now, with a giant Avengers' logo on the front.

And suddenly, there was hope.


	22. Mother

Apollo tapped his foot irritatedly on the floor of the elevator, as the numbers flashed on the digital screen above the door. When he finally reached his destination of the medical floor of Avengers' Tower, he burst out of the doors as soon as they opened, like a bat out of hell. He was so fast that he almost ran into his friend, Ethan. But the other man reached out and grabbed his shoulders before he could.

"Woah!" Ethan chuckled, "Easy there tiger, don't wanna run me down do ya'?"

Apollo completely disregarded him, "Where's Artemis?" he questioned, "How is she?"

"She's fine 'Polo, really. The baby was only a week early. She's fine too, by the way. They're right in there." Ethan gestured to the door on his right.

Apollo started for the door, but stopped, turning back to his friend, "She?"

"Yeah." Ethan grinned like an idiot, "I have a daughter."

Apollo put on hand on Ethan's shoulder, pulling him into a hug, "Congratulations man, really, I mean it."

"Thanks Apollo." Ethan said as they patted each other's backs, "Now go see your sister and your niece."

Apollo grinned, heading into the room. To his surprise, Artemis was sitting up in the bed, holding a little purple bundle in her arms.

She smiled at him, "Hey Pollo', you're back early. How's Gracie? Bucky?"

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, "Fine, they're fine. Just doing some cleanup, they'll probably be back tomorrow. But Grace insisted I came ahead."

"Good" she smiled, "Good. Mission go fine?"

"Went off without a hitch," he said, trying to take a peek at the bundle, "But shouldn't I be asking you that, seeing as you're the one who just gave birth a week early."

Artemis laughed, "I'm fine, Apollo, really!" To prove her point, she cautiously scooted over in the bed, careful not to jostle the delicate bundle in her arms, then shifting the baby to one side, she patted the spot next to her, "Sit. You must be exhausted."

Apollo did as she said, not realizing until he was seated next to his sister just how right she was. He glanced at his niece, finally being able to see her pink face, framed with an unruly mop of red hair. He inhaled sharply, and went to say something before thinking better of it.

Artemis' knowing gaze scrutinized his face, before saying what he didn't dare, "She looks like Mom doesn't she."

"Yeah," Apollo breathed, "She really does."

"That's what we thought too." Artemis nodded, she glanced at her brother, "You wanna hold her?"

Apollo looked back, "If you don't mind."

"Of course not!" Artemis gasped, placing the baby gently in her brother's arms.

After a few minutes of admiring his niece, he looked back to his sister, "So, what'd you guys decide on for a name?"

"Natasha Grace."

"Grace'll be so happy."

"I know." She glared at him, "Don't you dare spoil it before I can tell her!"

"I won't!" Apollo laughed, "I won't, I swear!"

"You better not!" Artemis warned.

They laughed for a while, and when it died down, Apollo glanced between his sister and her daughter before finally saying what he knew he needed too, "Mom'd be proud too you know. And Dad. They'd love her."

"Yeah," Artemis sighed with a soft smile, "I know."


	23. Distasteful

"Grace?" Artemis asked, timidly, "Are you _sure_ this is the one you want?"

"Of course Artie!" Grace exclaimed, twirling around in delight. Artemis' had to take a few steps bac when she did, afraid that the massive dress would hit her and knock her off her feet.

"But Grace, isn't it a bit… oh I don't know, big?"

"Absolutely not! This is a small ballgown compared to others worn in traditional Asgardian wedding ceremonies!"

"Small? Grace, it's wider than the two of us put together!"

"Well if you don't like it, I can send you home!"

"No, no that's not it! It's not my style, sure, but it looks great on you Gracie, really. It's just not… what I'm used to, that's all."

"Well, yes, of course, your Midgardian wedding gowns are quite small. I'm sorry I snapped at you, the wedding planning is just, going to my head I guess."

"That's fine, I suppose I wasn't helping either. I'm sorry too." Artemis conceded, leaning over the massive skirt to hug her best friend, "But Grace?"

"Hm?"

"The bridesmaids' dresses won't be this big, right?"


	24. Want

Ethan Stark had always wanted 'super-parents.' Of course, his Dad _had_ been a superhero, and still was occasionally, but that was nothing like his best friend's parents. Artemis' mom and dad, Clint and Natasha Barton, were secret agents that worked for S.H.I.E.L.D and helped save the world all the time! And, what more would any ten-year-old want than super parents?

But then, one night he heard a jet land on the roof, and he and his sister, Jenna, crept out of bed to see what was happening. Sargent Barnes was there, and so was Artemis and Apollo, each of them holding one of Barnes' hands. He and Ethan's dad were talking in hushed tones, but Ethan couldn't be bothered to try and hear what they were saying, choosing instead to focus on Artemis' distraught face. He pulled Jenna further behind the corner of the wall when Barnes crouched down to talk to the twins. He said something Ethan and Jenna couldn't hear, they nodded, and he hugged them both, before passing their hands to Tony and nodding to him.

Ethan wanted to stick around and find out just what had caused his friends so much distress, but Jenna was pulling on his shoulder.

"We have to go!" She hissed, "Dad's coming!" And off they ran back to bed before Tony could see them.

Ethan waited until he heard his parents talking before he snuck out of his room. There was a light streaming out of his parents' bedroom at the end of the hall, Ethan knew they were in there. He slipped into the room across from his, which Artemis and Apollo always stayed in when they were in the tower. He carefully closed the door behind him before looking at his friends. Artemis was sitting up on the bed, staring at him. Apollo was asleep on the other side of the bed, his back pressed against Artemis' side.

"Artemis?" he whispered, cautiously.

"Ethan?" came the hesitant response

"What are you doing here?"

"My Mom and Daddy are missing," She sniffed.

Ethan crept up toward the bed, in the moonlight, he could see Artemis' reddened, tear-stained face. "What happened?"

"They were on a mission," she hiccupped, "in Kuwait. And they were supposed to check in 18 hours ago, but they never did. Uncle Steve already went after them and Uncle Bucky's going to help him." She took a deep breath, "but if they don't find them in 6 hours Fury's gonna call of the search."

Artemis started crying again, softly, as not to wake her brother. Ethan, for once, was at a loss for words, so he sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped his arms around his best friend, pulling her tightly against him. Her smaller hands clutched at his shirt, and she buried her head in his shoulder.

Ethan rubbed her back in soothing circles, as his mother did for him. Suddenly, he didn't want superheroes for parents anymore. He was perfectly content with normal(ish) parents that come home every night.


	25. Lurking

The first time Artemis felt someone watching them, they were at _The View_ restaurant (and lounge) in downtown Manhattan. She looked around, went "to the bathroom" so she could case the place, but there was no one outwardly suspicious.

"You're being paranoid," Ethan whispered when she told him. "We're Superheroes in one of the most high-end restaurants in New York, of course someone in here is watching us! They probably want a picture or autograph."

She sighed, "You're probably right…"

"Of course I am! Just relax, enjoy yourself!"

"Okay," she smiled.

The second time Artemis felt someone watching them, they were taking a walk down Broadway.

"Ethan, I swear, someone is following us."

"It's probably just the paparazzi."

"But Ethan…"

"Artemis."

"Ethan," she said, a warning in her voice. Her eyes were locked on the rooftop just above them. Ethan was about to look, but she grabbed his shoulder, pulling him toward her, kissing his lips. As she pulled away she whispered into his ear, "Person on the rooftop, my 2 o'clock."

He nodded to her when they broke apart. He noticed her glance in the direction of the alleyway underneath the building their stalker was lurking on, he looked too, seeing the fire escape. Ethan then roughly grabbed Artemis' shoulders, pinning her against the building and kissing her passionately, before pulling her into the alley.

Once they were under the cover of darkness, the two of them pressed their backs against the wall. Artemis slipped her gun out from the holster under her dress, and Ethan turned his watch into an Iron Man repulsor. They looked at each other from the corner of their eyes and nodded, before scaling the fire escape, quickly and quietly.

Artemis reached the top first, and she crouched on the edge of roof behind the heating unit. She nodded her head toward the unit, meaning their stalker was behind it.

Ethan nodded, and then Artemis launched herself over the unit, flipping in the air before landing on the unsuspecting person on the other side. Once she was in the air, Ethan raced up off the fire escape and around the unit, pointing his repulsor at the figure Artemis was now on top of.

"Ah!" The stalker cried, "Artemis, get offa me!"

Her head perked up when she recognized the voice, "Bucky?"

"Yeah it's me! Get off!"

Ethan lowered his repulsor, letting it turn back to a watch before offering a hand to his girlfriend. He pulled her off their younger friend before helping him up as well.

"What did you think you were doing, following us like that?" Artemis yelled, slapping the back of Bucky's head, "I could've killed you!"

"I was thinking that Apollo said he'd give me 30 bucks if I followed you." He rubbed the back of his head, grumbling, "But now I'm thinking it wasn't worth it."

Ethan raised an eyebrow as Artemis balled her hands into fists, stomping her foot, Ethan could practically see the steam coming her ears when she yelled, "He paid you to WHAT?"

"Follow you."

"I'm gonna KILL him!"

Ethan just chuckled, turning to Bucky, whispering, "I'd run if I were you. She'll some for you next."

Bucky's eyes became comically wide, and Ethan, well, he just laughed. They should've known better, after all.


	26. Europe

"Germany?" Ethan suggested. He was sitting upside down on the couch, feet up against the back, and head dangling off the bottom.

"Three times," Artemis sighed. She was on the couch next to Ethan, her back against the armrest, and her feet pressed against her fiancée's side. "Ireland?"

"There's a Stark supplier there. Finland?"

"Twelve times."

Ethan lifted his head, looking toward Artemis and raising an eyebrow, "Twelve?"

"You'd be amazed how many times we've had to run out of Russia."

"I…" he dropped his head, " _really_ don't want to know do I?"

"Nope!" Artemis laughed, "I can't tell you about a few of them anyway, they're classified."

Ethan looked at her in disbelief for a moment, before lowering his head and going back to brainstorming, "How about Poland?"

"We lived there for a month when I was 6."

"Undercover?"

"Yeah," Artemis leaned her head back. "What about Belgium?"

"You've never been to Belgium?"

"No."

"Well I'll have to take you then. They have wonderful chocolate. But not for our Honeymoon." Ethan pulled his feet down, swinging around so he was sitting upright.

Artemis sighed, spinning around and laying her head on Ethan's lap. "We get one baby-free week after our wedding to have the time of our lives. Why does it matter where we go? I'd be content here so long as I'm with you."

Ethan leaned down and kissed her forehead, "I want to experience something new, with you, something neither of us has done before."

She grinned, "Fine then. What about Iceland?"

"Iceland? Is that in Europe?"

"Technically it is off the coast. But it's as much Europe as Hawaii is North America."

"And you've never been there?"

"Never needed to. They haven't had any major crisis, and it's not connected to the mainland, so we never fled over the border. I mean, I've probably been in their Air-space before, but…"

Ethan slipped a hand under her head, lifting her head up so he could kiss her on the lips, "It's perfect."


	27. Foreign

To say that Ethan hated his father's charity galas may be understatement. Loathe was probably the more appropriate word. The only saving grace about this annual charity gala was that his new friends, Artemis and Apollo, along with their parents, were supposed to be making an appearance. As of now, he was listening to some guy from one of his dad's Russian affiliate companies drone on about something to him. But he'd be darned if he knew what, because the man seemed to be speaking in Russian.

Suddenly, Ethan heard another voice behind him, only, this one was child-like and feminine, and familiar. He glanced behind him, and had to do a double take when he realized the voice belonged to none other than Artemis Barton, who was carrying along a conversation with the man in, what seemed, to Ethan, to be flawless Russian. Apollo was by her side, nodding along, and interjecting a few times. They went on like this for a few minutes before the man laughed, shook the twins' hands, ruffled his hair, and departed.

Ethan shook his hair out to 'fix it' before turning to his friends. "You speak Russian?"

"Yeah," Artemis smiled, "and German."

"And French." Apollo added.

Ethan looked at them like they each had two heads.

"You know my mom _is_ Russian, right?" Artemis said, raising an eyebrow.

Ethan puffed his chest, "Uh, yeah, duh. Of course I knew that. I was just…testing you."

"On _our_ Mother's nationality?" Apollo asked.

Ethan turned a bright shade of red, and made note not to doubt his new friends language skills again.


	28. Sorrow

**Artemis' POV**

I walked down 5th Avenue, side by side with my brother. His hands were shoved in his pockets, the hood on his jacket pulled over his eyes even though it's July. Everyone we passed on the street seemed to have the same aura about them, sad, sullen, an overall sense of being in mourning. Not that I could blame them of course, today being what it was. A year to the day that the Avengers were killed in battle against Hydra.

Grace and Sarah were spending today in Asgard with their family, where the King was having a feast in Thor's honor. Ethan, Jenna, Brian and their moms were spending their day locked in Avengers' Tower, watching home movies, and generally staying away from the news and the press. The Rogers family was spending the day at Cony Island with Uncle Bucky, Apollo and I were going to meet them there later, but they deserved some family time, and we didn't want to intrude.

I was broken out of my thoughts when my brother grabbed my arm, dragging me toward a flower cart on my left. He looked at the flowers for a minute before carefully selecting two carnations, one red and one purple. He nudged my arm, nodding in the direction of the cart with raised eyebrows. I glanced at the wide selection of flowers, scanning all the vividly colored plants until I found the ones I had in mind. I gingerly picked up a beautiful red rose, and then a purple one to match. I turned back to face my brother, and he smiled sadly at my choice.

We presented our flowers to the man running the cart, and Apollo paid for them all, despite my insistence that I pay for my own. We then continued on our way into Central Park.

We passed numerous people decked out in their Avengers' wear, anywhere between shirts and hats to full-on costumes. I grinned as we passed a man in Ironman-like armor, glancing at my brother to see if he noticed, but he was distracted, looking only at the statues up ahead.

The two of us strolled up to the Avengers' Memorial, bowing our heads slightly as we approached the statue of our father. I felt Apollo's hand on my shoulder as we placed our purple flowers among the many others at the foot of Dad's statue. I glanced back at him, but he was only looking at Dad. I looked up to the statue to the left of my Dad's, saluting my Uncle Steve with two fingers before the two of us walked in the other direction.

On the right side of my Dad's statue was one of my mom. When we reached the base of her statue, I felt my brother's hand on my shoulder tighten, before he let go to kneel at the base. We placed our red flowers amongst the others, and after a few minutes I rested my hand on my brother's shoulder. He nodded, seemingly to himself, before rising, and shoving his hands back into his pockets.

I wound my arm around his waist, guiding him away from the statue. I put my head on his shoulder, softly asking, "You wanna walk around some more, or go meet Uncle Bucky and the others?"

He tilted his head, resting his cheek on the top of my head, "Let's walk around a bit. I'd like to spend some time with my family."

I let out a breath, "Sounds good. I'm not ready to ride the cyclone yet anyway."

And for the first time today, Apollo laughed.


	29. Urban

**Artemis' POV**

Ethan's idea was perfect in theory. In celebration of my 21st birthday, the two of us were going 'out on the town.' And it had gone great at first, we went to dinner, then to a movie, then out for drinks. Now we were walking home in the moonlight, romantically holding hands while being blissfully, and legally, tipsy. But that ended when a gun went off at a bank across the street, followed by alarms and a woman breaking the window and running down the sidewalk.

Ethan and I exchanged glances. I raised an eyebrow and went to say something, but he interrupted before I had a chance.

"No."

"You don't even know what I was going to say!"  
"You were going to say, "Ethan let's get her.""

"Well fine, you do know what I was gonna say."

"You don't even have your suit."

"Wanna bet?"

"Where would you even keep it?"

"I could show you later," I whisper into his ear, tracing my finger down his arm, "If you'd like."

His eyes widened, "Deal. Let's get her." He tapped his watch, and it spread up his arm, covering his whole body in his Iron Man suit. The face plate slid into place as he added, " _Quickly_."

I chuckled before ducking behind a dumpster and quickly changing into my own suit as he started after the woman.

After changing, I slipped my grappling hook from my purse, grabbing my gun as I swung up to the highest building I could get up to. From my new vantage point, I could see my boyfriend chasing the woman down the street below. I smile, and break into a run, hopping a few rooftops before dropping down in front of her.

I draw my gun, aiming it at her face, which was covered in a golden mask. "Robbing the bank across the street from two Avengers?" I tisk, "big mistake."

I saw her eyes widen beneath the mask, and she went to run in the other direction, but was met face-to-face with Iron Man, who added, "And we were having such a nice evening too."

"So," I put handcuffs on her, flipping the police beacon switch on their surface, "who're you supposed to be?"

She huffed, in a snooty kind of manor.

"Well!" Ethan exclaimed, flamboyantly, "We didn't mean to offend you, Madame Mask!"

We doubled over laughing as the lights of the police cars started to come into view around the corner.


	30. Rain

Grace sat curled in an armchair, dreamily staring out the window. She loved the rain, the feeling of the sweet wetness against her skin, the splashing of puddles, rainbows, flowers. But with the rain, came thunder, once a sweet sound to her ears, but since her father died, she couldn't help but be saddened by the noise that reminded her so much of him.

Apollo sat in the chair opposite her, half watching the Yankees game on TV, mostly watching his girlfriend. He'd noticed the change in Grace soon after they'd decided to take a break from clean-up following the Hydra 'incident.' Apollo was no stranger to grief, having lost both his parents as well, but it was new to Gracie, who'd never really lost anyone before. Suddenly, he had an idea.

Apollo jumped out of the chair, running to Grace, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of her chair.

"Apollo!" She giggled, "What are you doing?"

"You'll see," he smiled, pulling her out the balcony door. "Jarvis, play 'Better When I'm Dancin' please."

" _Of course, Mister Barton."_ the invisible voice responded, playing the tune on the outdoor speaker.

Apollo pulled Grace closer as she looked at him ridiculously. He just flashed her a toothy smile, and slowly began waltzing her around the balcony.

She threw her head back laughing as she danced along, allowing him to lead her around the open area as the rain fell steadily on them, soaking them to the bone. She brought her head back up, resting it on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Why are we doing this?"

"I thought you could use another good memory in the rain."


	31. Flower

**Artemis' POV**

My mother once told me that I should never go to bed angry with someone I love. I've never been too good with following her advice, but this was one I tried to stick to. There were many times when I was a kid that I would go to bed with my parents in the living room, and wake up to find them off on a life-threatening mission. I was always afraid that it could be the last time I could see them.

But right now, I was really mad at my boyfriend. The details of our argument were a bit fuzzy. It was one of those fights that started off with something dumb, and ended with us both saying some things we regret. But the last thing he told me, before I stormed off into our room, jamming the lock closed with a strategically placed arrow, was "If S.H.I.E.L.D means so much more to you than me, why don't you just go back to the Helicarrier then? Just take my unborn child and abandon me!"

There was a knock at the door. I didn't want to answer, but Ethan was persistent, and I found myself opening the door just to rid my ears of the sound of his knocking. However, when I opened the door, I wound the knocking sound was automated, and there was a trail of purple rose petals leading down the hallway.

I glanced down, glaring at the petals before following them down the hall and into the living room. Ethan was sitting there on the couch, smiling at me. There were roses and rose petals all over the room, which was lit by candles.

"Hey." He said, standing up and walking over to me. "I was wrong, I'm sorry."

I was unaware of the tear sliding down my face until he wiped it away, "You know I love you more right? You and the baby mean more to me than anything."

"I know." He whispered, resting his head on top of mine. "I know Artie, and I'm sorry for what I said."

"It's okay." I said, looking up at him and smiling, "I forgive you."

Ethan smiled, then slipped his hand into his sweatshirt pocket before kneeling in front of me.

"What…" I started, before my hand flew to my mouth. He was holding a right box.

"Artemis Rose Barton, I love you more than anything else in the entire world, except of course," he placed his hand on my stomach, "for this little guy."

"Girl."

"Either way, Artie, will you marry me?"

"Yes." I laughed, kissing him, "Yes, of course Ethan! Yes."


	32. Night

**Artemis' POV**

I sat in the rocking chair, staring up at the night sky painted on the ceiling of my babies' nursery. I had one twin cradled in each arm, moving gently back and forth. I rested my head against the back of the chair, letting out a soft sigh. I wondered how my parents did this. I mean, they didn't have two other children running around, so I suppose they each could've taken one of us. But still, there were times when dad could've been on a mission, and mom would've been sitting in our nursery, holding my brother and I, wondering how she could be a good mother when she couldn't even get her children to sleep at night.

I sighed again, glancing down at my now sleeping boys. I was too afraid to move, fearing I would wake them. So, maybe I could get them to sleep, but it certainly took a while. Not for the first time, I wished I could ask my mom for advice. I'd never taken in much of her wisdom I when she had been alive, but I sure wish I could do it now.

I glanced up, seeing Ethan in the doorway. I gave him a tired smile as he walked over to me, placing a chaste kiss on my hairline. He then carefully lifted Tony from my arms, placing the baby down in his crib. He then repeated the same thing with Steve before coming back to me, lifting me up bridal style and carrying me to our bed.

I chuckled, "You know I can walk, right?"

"Yep." He smiled, "But I think you've done enough work for today."

I relaxed in his arms, cherishing the moment. I knew now how my parents managed, even without my mom being here to tell me. They did it together. And so would we.


	33. Wrath

**Bucky's POV**

Artemis was arguing with Fury again. She had authorized my brother and sister to come out in the field today while we were fighting Green Goblin.

We had been covering for Spiderman, who was off-world doing… well, I'm not entirely sure, but earlier this this week S.H.I.E.L.D made contact with aliens who needed help… in space or, well, honestly, I don't know. There was a talking racoon, and a tree, and it was all really confusing, point is, Spiderman, off-world.

Currently, the Avengers were spread a bit thin, Ethan and Apollo were on a stake out of Damocles Research Facility in Vienna, Austria. Which Fury and Coulson believe is a front for weapons manufacturing.

Grace and Sarah were on Asgard dealing with "Lorelei," whoever that is.

And Brian and Jenna are working on a 'special research project' for Fury with Agents Fitz and Simmons, and they were not to be disturbed "under any circumstances other than the end of the world."

So, when Green Goblin set up bombs all over New York City, (why is it _always_ New York?) the only ones left to deal with it was Artemis and me. But there were three bombs, that had to be disarmed simultaneously, unless we want New York to explode, _**again**_. Artemis made the call to authorize my 15-year-old brother and 12-year-old sister to assist us in disarming them. Not that she had a choice, the S.H.I.E.L.D Hellicarrier had been docked in England dealing with a "Code D," and they wouldn't have made it back in time.

In the end, nothing _awful_ happened. We disarmed the bombs, took down Green Goblin, saved the city, and none of us were seriously injured. But as soon as Fury arrived at Avengers' tower, he started screaming at Artemis. I stayed out of it, as I always tried to do, and Sam Jessie and I just sort of stood around awkwardly. We weren't going to leave Artemis alone, but we also didn't want to be put in the line of fire.

Until he screamed, "They'll just end up as collateral anyway!"

"They would not! Sam and Jessie have been field tested," Artemis retorted. "They are amazing agents!"

Fury scoffed, muttering, "They're disposable."

I snapped, and in a blind rage I stormed up to Fury, getting between him and Artemis. I grabbed him by the shirt collar and lifted him off the before running to the nearest wall and slamming him into it. Vaguely aware of Artemis trying to talk me down, I continued pushing Fury into the wall cracking it slightly, Ethan would be mad, but I didn't care.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, strong and steady. I spun around, ready to punch, but stopped short when I saw Sam. He wasn't saying anything, just looking at me with a mix of shock and gratitude. As I relaxed, the rest of the world started slowly coming back into focus, starting with Artemis' voice saying, "Let him go Buck, you don't wanna kill him. Just let him go and I'll take care of everything, I promise."

I took a deep breath, loosing my grip on Fury. I felt fingers slip under mine, pulling the man from my grasp, Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jessie lowering Fury to the floor. I let Sam guide me away from them, pulling me into a hug and patting my back.

"He called you disposable." I whispered.

"I know Buck." Sam replied, tightening his grip, "It's okay, Artemis'll deal with it."

"You're not," I glanced back at Jess, "either of you."

"I know big brother, I know."


	34. Moon

**Artemis' POV**

We were chasing Taskmaster through the Landes Forest in southwestern France. He had been hiding out in Bordeaux after staging a terrorist attack in Paris.

I took a glance at my team, we'd been walking for a while, and I could see they were getting tired. Grace wasn't flying anymore, she was walking behind me. Her eyes looked tired, but she seemed to be trekking along fine. Bucky and Sam were behind her, both walking at a slower pace than normal. Sammy's eyes looked exhausted, and his movement was a bit sluggish. Bucky was a bit more coherent, but only because he had more experience. And Apollo was taking up the rear, he was mostly attentive, but I could see him fumbling slightly.

I sighed, and, clearing my throat I said, "Hey guys, let's sit and rest for a while, maybe sleep a bit. We won't be able to stop Taskmaster if we're falling asleep standing up."

Everyone sighed with relief, Bucky and Sam dropped to the ground where they stood, leaning against a downed tree, and Grace went over to Apollo and grabbed his hand, pulling him toward some trees.

He looked over to me, but I shook my head, "No Pollo' it's all right, you sleep. I'll take first watch."

He nodded, "Two hours, max. Wake me up if you feel tired."

"I will."

He smiled, as he and Grace slid down against the trees, cuddling up together and falling asleep quickly.

I crept over to Bucky and Sam, situating myself between the two of them. Sam moved over a bit to allow me more room, groggily putting his head on my shoulder and returning to the world of dreams. Bucky however, slept like the dead as I maneuvered him so his head was laying on my lap.

With one arm around Bucky and the other around Sam, I rested my head on the back of the log, letting out a contented sigh, I glanced up at the moon. It was brighter than I thought it'd been earlier, appearing to be full even though it was technically a ¾ moon tonight.

It might've been exhaustion, wishful thinking, or, most likely, something in the middle, but I swear the moon twinkled at me. I gasped slightly, then smiled.

"I love you too Daddy."


	35. Walk

Fury had strict rules about children on the Hellicarrier, all of which Clint and Natasha broke when they had, what he like to call, the "terror twins." So, he put in _more_ rules and regulations, chief among them being that the twins weren't allowed out of their family's apartment without authorized adult supervision. Unfortunately for him, five-year-old Artemis and Apollo Barton thought that it was a rule made to be broken.

Apollo was laying on the couch in the living room of his family's apartment. His sister Artemis was doing a handstand on the other side of the couch, with her back pressed against the backside of the couch. She was trying to see how long she could hold the position, and so far she'd been at it for five minutes.

"Artie," Apollo sighed, "I'm bored."

"Then go do something."

"But _Artie_!" Apollo sat up, resting his chin on the top of the sofa, looking at his twin.

"But _Pollo'_! I'm trying to break my record."

" _Artemis_ , _please_. Let's _do_ something!"

She groaned, pushing her feet against the back of the couch and bending backward to flip herself upright. She rested her arms on the back of the couch, next to her brother, "Fine. What do you wanna do?"

"We can spy on Fury." Apollo suggested, "Or go do target practice? Oh! Or we could go 'sploring in the archives!"

Artemis hummed, "I do like exploring the archives. That sounds fun. Let's go!" She leapt over the back of the couch, grabbing her brother's hand and dragging him down the hall to her room. The two of them locked her door before scrambling on to the bed. Apollo crouched down on all fours, and his sister climbed on top of him, standing on her tip-toes. She reached for the air vent and carefully pulled the cover off, dropping it to her bed. Artemis pulled herself up into the air duct, before reaching down and helping Apollo up behind her.

The two crawled through the air ducts until they came to the archives. Together, they pushed the cover off before jumping down to the ground.

"So, what do you wanna look at first?" Apollo asked.

Artemis looked around like a kid in a candy store, "I wanna read about Agent Carter!"

Apollo grinned, "Okay, the C's are this way!" He grabbed his sister's hand, leading her down the aisles of files until they found the ones she wanted. They sat there, reading and playing pretend for hours.

And if Coulson happened to find them later, knee deep in files about Agent Carter and Captain America, he wasn't saying. And he certainly didn't sit down on the floor with them and tell them all the stories he knew that weren't in the files.


	36. Precious

When Apollo and Grace asked Artemis to come to see them on their floor of Avengers' tower, she was slightly suspicious. Normally, they just came down to her floor, but whatever. So, she kissed her two-year-old daughter on the forehead, and told her husband not to do anything stupid while she was gone. Then she made the trek to the elevator, and went up three floors to the one her brother and sister-in-law shared.

When the doors opened, Artemis stepped out and was immediately greeted with a big hug from her twin brother, with so much force he lifted her right off the floor.

"Apollo!" She cried, kicking a bit, "what do you think you're doing! Put me down!"

"Sorry!" he laughed, placing her back on the ground, "I'm just so happy to see you."

"You saw me yesterday."

"He's just excited." Grace said, coming into the room with a big smile on her face.

"Okay, what's going on?" Artemis asked, looking between her brother and his wife, "You two both have these smiles on your faces. What are you so happy about?"

Grace smiled wider, letting her teeth show, she turned to Apollo, "You tell her."

"No, you should tell her."

"She's your sister!"

"She's you're best friend!"

Artemis crossed her arms, "Would someone just tell me?"

Grace and Apollo exchanged glances, and Apollo put a hand on Grace's stomach as she said, "I'm pregnant."

Artemis opened her mouth in shock, before squealing and running over to them, wrapping an arm around both their necks and pulling them into a hug. "Oh my Gods! I'm gonna be an Aunt!"

Grace and Apollo laughed at her reaction, as she released them and placed her own hand on Grace's stomach.

"Now, you can't tell anyone." Grace warned, "Except Sarah, I'm going to tell her tonight, but we want to have a big announcement!"

"All right, I won't tell." Artemis grinned, "But you better hurry up with that announcement, because I don't know how long I can keep this from Ethan."

"Will do." Apollo replied.


	37. See

**Artemis' POV**

We were fighting Magneto in Boston. He was upset about the new proposal to re-register mutants now that the world was (more-or-less) healed from the "Hydra incident." Of course, the senator that proposed it was from Boston, and so Magneto made sure to take out his frustrations on the imbecile's hometown.

The X-men responded immediately, after all, Westchester wasn't _too_ far from Boston, especially by way of the X-plane. But their forces had been limited due to some mutant situation in China, so Ethan and I had gone in to back them up.

Of course, due to this being an X-men "problem" instead of an Avengers' one, Cyclops and Professor X were in charge instead of me. I normally didn't have a problem following orders from others, I did it with My Uncle Bucky, Mr. Richards, S.H.I.E.L.D in general, but most of those times, they didn't use my boyfriend as bait. And they also didn't tend to get him _knocked out of the God forsaken sky_!

Now, I had been told numerous times that Professor X had a bit of a soft spot for his old friend, Magneto. I'd seen some footage, but I'd never actually fought Magneto before. Ironically, I'd fought side by side with him first, during a situation with some "Apocalypse" guy, despite the fact I'd always been told he was a villain.

Despite that, I had put my personal feelings aside when I came to fight him. Professor X on the other hand, did not. When he told Ethan to distract Magneto, he did so without question. But the second Magneto started throwing my metal-clad boyfriend around like a rag-doll, I knew I had to do something. I quickly grabbed a superglue-tipped arrow from my quiver, and attached a line to it. I fired it straight at Magneto's head, it stuck itself to his helmet, and I reeled it back in, pulling the dumb-ass helmet with it and allowing the Professor to launch a mental attack on him. Unfortunately for Ethan, Magneto was so focused on mentally blocking Professor X from his mind that he dropped him, right on his head.

Which, of course, brings me to where I am now. Sitting in the medical wing of the X-mansion at my boyfriend's bedside. Hoping, praying really, that he would wake up. That he would open his emerald green eyes and just, _see_ me.

My fingers were wound tightly around his as I sat in my slightly uncomfortable chair. Of all the people that cycled in and out of the X-mansion, I did not expect Wolverine to be the one to come see me. Though I suppose they sent him because he wasn't in Boston with us yesterday, he'd been doing something in Japan and had gotten back last night, and because if I lashed out at him, he'd heal.

I was aware of Logan the moment he stepped in the room, because he reeks of cigar smoke. But I didn't say anything until he grunted to announce his presence.

I glanced over at him, "Wolverine."

"Huntress."

"What can I do for you?"

He chuckled.

I stiffened, realizing what exactly he was doing, "They sent you to check on me, didn't they?"

He gave me a nod in confirmation, "How ya' doin' kid?"

"Honestly," I sighed, "I'm a bit pissed at your boss for getting my boyfriend knocked out of the sky. And letting him fall about 30 feet, landing on his head."

"Well at least he's got a hard one."

"And a helmet."

"Bet that came in handy."

"I'm sure it did."

"He'll wake up," Logan pulled out a cigar, popping it into his mouth, "just you wait."

I glared at him as he lit it.

"Don' worry, I'll take it outside." And he did, leaving me with my thoughts and my unconscious boyfriend once again.

A few hours later, after I'd apparently fallen asleep, I was awakened by a slight pull on my right hand. I jerked out of my light sleep ad looked down at Ethan, his green eyes peering up at me.

"Hey." I whispered, a smile spreading on my face.

He reached up and brushed a strand of hair back behind my ear, "did I ever tell you you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen?"

I laughed, "How hard did you hit your head?"

He grinned, "Pretty hard, I guess." But his eyes were sincere.


	38. Abandoned

**Artemis' POV**

When Apollo first came to me with the theory that something was going on at Fort Ord in Monterey Bay, California, I was admittedly a bit skeptical. The Fort had been decommissioned in 1994. And, though the Veterinary hospital had been added to the National List of Registered Historic places in 2014, due to the its use in World War 2, the rest of the fort, including the barracks and laboratories, remained abandoned.

That being said, there _had_ been some pretty sketchy things going around surrounding the fort in recent years. Apollo said that he was first tipped off to it by Kate, who had been doing a project on unsolved mysteries for her English class. Being a superhero, she, of course, chose to do a serial killer. And when she dove into the history of the Monterey Bay killer, a killer who left all his victims in the bay, all shot execution style, she found that they all had been looking into Fort Ord when they disappeared.

So, she went to my brother, who did some digging and found that for an abandoned fort, it sure was burning through _quite_ a bit of power. Naturally Apollo wanted to investigate, so he got S.H.I.E.L.D to sanction a mission, due to it being on former SSR property. After getting Kate and Bucky on board, he came to ask me for help. I agreed, much to my husband's dismay, but I thought they could use a bit of help, and I was the one of the foremost experts in the SSR, well, except for Coulson of course.

The four of us headed for California, thinking we were going on an easy mission, but boy, were we wrong.

When we got to Fort Ord, it was easy enough to infiltrate. After all, we only had to walk through the front door. At first sight, it appeared to be abandoned, but with my knowledge of SSR bases, and the secret underground component under all of them, we were able to detect a power signal coming from down below.

We got to work skimming our hands around the walls, looking for the hidden elevator, and when Kate ran her hand against a suspicious crease, Apollo had Bucky pry it open, revealing the elevator hidden behind.

We loaded into the elevator, and, once we were almost near the sub-level, the four of us slid out to emergency door at the top, and jumped on to the sides of the shaft. Once the elevator reached the bottom, we could hear heavy boots climbing onto it, probably going to check why an empty elevator arrived. As they went up, we pushed ourselves closely against the wall, allowing it to harmlessly ascend to the top floor.

With the elevator out of the way, Bucky pried the doors open, and the four of us slipped out. Once safely on the floor, we took a look around, and on the wall in front of us was a giant banner. Upon seeing it, Kate gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. Bucky's nostrils flared, and his fists clenched.

"Artie?" Apollo whispered hesitantly.

I took a deep breath, "Hydra."

My brother let out a shaky breath, "I was hoping I was seeing things."

I put my hand on his shoulder, "Me too."

"Okay, we've got to go, before the elevator guys come back." Apollo decided, slipping into 'leader mode.'

"No." Bucky argued, "We need to know what they're doing here."

"We should wait for reinforcements." Apollo said.

"But we're _already here._ " Bucky protested.

Apollo sighed, "Fine, but we're only going for the computers. Bucky, you lead, I'll follow. Artemis and Kate, take the rear, shoot anything that moves."

Bucky nodded, heading forward, Apollo close on his tail, guns drawn. Kate and I each drew an arrow from our quivers, drawing our bows halfway.

We continued down the hallway, noting that the base was more or less abandoned. No one was really around aside from the guards that had went up in the elevator. After about five minutes, Bucky peered around a corner and found two guards standing in front of a heavy metal door.

He and Apollo quickly disposed of them by simultaneously bursting out from our hiding place. Bucky lunged at the man on the right, clamping one hand over his mouth and wrapping the other around his neck, snapping it. Apollo also ran right, but he jumped up, pushing himself off the wall and landing on top of the left guard, using two hands to snap his neck.

With the guards taken care of, we proceeded into the room. Bucky yanking the door open as Apollo hung back, allowing Kate and I to go in shooting. Once we were inside, he and Bucky came in, guns blazing, and in less than two minutes, all the people in the room were taken out.

"Kate and I will make sure the room is clear. Artemis, download all of," he gestured to the computer, "whatever's on there. Bucky, see what else you can find."

We all nodded, and proceeded to do as we were instructed.

As I was downloading the files, I started skimming them, noticing most of them had to do with my Uncle Bucky, back when he was just the Winter Soldier, brainwashed Hydra hit-man. It was just getting past his programing 'flaw,' otherwise known as his strong bond with my Uncle Steve, when I heard Bucky cry out.

"Artemis! Artemis! Apollo!"

I took off running toward the back, meeting my brother and Kate along the way. We burst into the back room where Bucky's voice was emanating from.

"Bucky?" I cried, "What's wrong?"

I could only barely see him from behind the two giant tanks he was staring up at, his eyes horrified.

"Look." He whispered.

We ran around the tanks, and were flabbergasted at what we saw. The tanks were actually cryogenic stasis chambers, each holding what looked to be a child. I turned my head to look a my brother, his mouth was open, at a loss for words. "Call S.H.I.E.L.D." I say sternly, nudging his arm.

"Right." He muttered, running back into the other room to make the call.

"Katie?" I say, turning to her. She had her hands covering her mouth as she looked to the kids in the tubes, gazing at them with shock. "Kate." I say again, this time more forcefully, causing her to rip her gaze from the units and look to me, "Those files I was downloading, they should have the instructions on how to open these. Go check." She nodded forcefully, running off into the other room.

I walked over to Bucky, putting an arm around his trembling shoulders. "Don't worry," I whispered, "we'll get em' out."

He nodded, muttering "yes." A few times over, more to himself than me.

Apollo came back first, telling us that "A S.H.I.E.L.D recovery team was being sent." Kate came back not long after, with the instructions on how to safely open the cryo tubes.

As the boys got to work, Kate slipped me some files, both with "Winter Solider Program" stamped in red ink across the front. She whispered "I found these in the desk drawer under the computer."

I glanced at them, opening the first one. There was a picture paperclipped on top of the girl who was currently in stasis. I carefully moved the picture reading the text behind it.

 _ **America Chavez – Subject A**_

 _ **Age:**_ _55 -_ _Appears 16_

 _ **DOB:**_ _10/14/1996_

 _ **Race:**_ _Latino_

 _ **Hair:**_ _Black_

 _ **Eyes:**_ _Brown_

 _ **Weight:**_ _165lbs_

 _ **Height:**_ _6'0_

 _ **Powers/Abilities:**_ _Enhanced Speed, Strength, Durability_

 _ **Date first frozen:**_ _4/24/2002 (age 5)_

 _ **Date last frozen:**_ _5/13/2051 (age 54)_

 _ **Performance Summary:**_ _Subject A preforms well in tests of speed, strength, and durability. All are comparable to that of Subject 0 (Winter Soldier), and Captain America. Her attitude leaves much to be desired. She has an unwillingness to follow orders and/or submit to Hydra. All are to be corrected with the use of electroshock therapy starting on 1/1/2052. Subject A is to remain in stasis until that time._

I was appalled with what I'd read, that they could treat a girl like that, a child really. Despite her biological age, she was physically and mentally about the same age as Kate. I flipped to the next one, this time the paperclipped picture was of the boy, now out of his chamber and safely resting in Bucky's arms.

 _ **Elijah Bradley – Subject B**_

 _ **Age:**_ _53 -_ _Appears 14_

 _ **DOB:**_ _4/28/1998_

 _ **Race:**_ _Afro-American_

 _ **Hair:**_ _Black (Bald)_

 _ **Eyes:**_ _Brown_

 _ **Weight:**_ _129lbs_

 _ **Height:**_ _5'6_

 _ **Powers/Abilities:**_ _Enhanced Speed, Strength, Durability_

 _ **Date first frozen:**_ _4/24/2002 (age 3)_

 _ **Date last frozen:**_ _5/13/2051 (age 53)_

 _ **Performance Summary:**_ _Subject B preforms well in tests of speed, strength, and durability. All are comparable to that of Subject 0 (Winter Soldier), and Captain America. His attitude is much better than that of subject A. He is easily manipulated, and may be able to be swayed to do what needs to be done. His only weakness it that of his affection for Subject A, whom he views as a sister. This connection may be able to be exploited._

I inhaled sharply, glaring at the paper as if it personally was responsible for the horrors I just read. I glanced up, seeing America now safely out of her chamber and in Kate's arms. I could hear Jessie, Sarah, and the S.H.I.E.L.D reinforcements descending on the Fort, knowing that one mission may be over, but another was just beginning.


	39. Dream

**Ethan's POV**

" _I think your suit looks good son," Dad said, his hand clasped on my shoulder, "Could use a bit more color, but you did a great job."_

 _I laughed, "I did put some blue in it you know!"_

 _"Well sure, but it's not enough."_

 _"Well not all of us want to run around fighting crime in hot-rod red and gold!"_

 _"No, I suppose not."_

 _"Besides, Artemis said that it should be less flashy, more stealthy."_

 _"Well!" Dad exclaimed, throwing an arm around my shoulders, and rubbing his fist into the top of my head, "If Artemis says!"_

 _"Hey!" I protested, breaking out of his grip, "You'd do it if Mom said!"_

 _He sighed, looking thoughtful, "Yeah, I suppose I would." He smiled at me, pulling me into a hug, "You've done good for yourself son. I'm proud of you."_

 _"Thanks Dad. That really means a lot."_

 _All of a sudden, everything starts to get fuzzy, I frantically try to grab on tighter to my Dad, but I feel him slip from my grasp as the world grows dark._

"Dad!" I scream, shooting up in my bed. Artemis stirs next to me, mumbling something, turning over to look at me.

"Ethan?" she asks sleepily, pushing herself up.

I take a deep breath, suddenly aware that my face is wet with sweat and tears. I sniff and breathe deeply again, desperately trying to stop myself from breaking down.

"Ethan?" Artemis asks again, this time more aware. She sits up all the way, placing her hand on my cheek and thumbing away my tears. "You feel a little warm," she adds, reaching for my forehead. I grab her hand, holding it between mine. She glares daggers at me, but I don't let go. "You alright?" she asks gently.

I take another breath, "It felt so real."

She tilted her head, "What did?"

"My dream, I saw my Dad." I choked back a sob, "Artie, he felt so real!"

"Aw E," she muttered, pulling her hand from my grasp and engulfing me in her arms. I buried my head in her chest, listening to her steady heartbeat as she muttered, "It's alright sweetheart. I know it hurts, I've had those before too."

I nodded, I knew she did. I'd done this for her many times over. I felt Artemis twist a bit, slipping one of her hands on to my forehead.

"You are warm." She hummed, "You feeling alright?"

I just sighed, relaxing in her arms, honestly, I didn't feel all that well, but I had a feeling she already knew that. She knows everything after all.

Suddenly, I felt her move, trying to get up. I hurriedly tightened my grip on her waist, mumbling "Please Artie, don't go."

"I'm just gonna get some medicine." She muttered, running a hand through my hair.

"No. Please," I beg, feeling silly, like a child. But I wanted, needed, her to stay, "just leave it. I'll take it in the morning, no arguments, I swear. Just stay."

She sighed, but settled into the pillows, "Fine. But I'm holding you to that."

"Deal." I muttered before shutting my eyes, content in the warm embrace of my girlfriend.


	40. 4:29 PM

To say Apollo was on edge may have been an understatement. He was incredibly irritated that of all the times his sister could give birth, it _had_ to be during an important Asgardian feast. Which, as the husband of the Crown Princess and the father of her child, he was expected to attend. Even if his sister was going into labor.

He let out a sigh, tapping his foot impatiently. Grace reached over and placed a hand on his knee, giving him a reassuring smile. But it didn't help, Apollo kept bouncing his knee and biting his lip.

Suddenly, during the toasts, a loud ding echoed through the hall. Apollo whipped his phone out, quickly flipping into his messages. Many members of the royal court glared at him with disgust, but Grace and Sarah looked at him eagerly. He glanced at the picture Ethan sent him of the newborn baby, wrapped in the standard hospital blanket. It was captioned,

 _Clint Buchannan Barton-Stark_

 _Born 4:29 PM (EST)_

 _7lbs 10oz_

 _20 & 1/2inches_

The room was silent as Apollo read, but then Loki's loud booming voice echoed through the dining hall, "Well son? What is it?"

Apollo looked over at him and broke into a grin, "It's a boy. Clint Buchannan Barton-Stark."

 _"Buchannan?"_ Loki asked, raising an eyebrow as Grace and Sarah broke out into ridiculous grins.

"It's a, uh," Apollo stammered, "family name."

"I see." Loki nodded, "Well, be sure to extend our congratulations to your sister and her beloved."

"I will."

A few moments of silence passed as the two men stared at each other.

"Well?" Loki asked, breaking the silence, "Don't you have a nephew to meet?"

"Oh!" Apollo yelled, jumping up. He slammed his knees on the table, he didn't flinch, but the table shook and a few plates clattered. "Of course! Yes sir, thank you sir!"

Apollo ran out of the grand dining hall, and Loki turned to his nieces, "I expect you're going with him?"

"Yes Uncle." Grace responded elegantly, as she stood, lifted her son from his highchair and placed him on her hip. She and Sarah gracefully strode out of the hall, letting the doors close before breaking into a sprint down the hall.


	41. Citric Acid

**Artemis' POV**

I ran down Flagler Avenue as fast as I could, trying my best to avoid the Kingpin crony as he chased me through the streets of Miami. In retrospect, I probably shouldn't have shot his partner in the leg, but in my defense, it was a through and through. And I only short him because he was going to shoot my brother; and I even used my gun!

Speaking of which, that gun was now fresh out of bullets, seeing as I had shot three of the other cronies that _had_ been following me. And I had thrown my spare to Bucky earlier when _his_ gun had run out of bullets.

So, to summarize, I was currently running from a psycho about three times my size, I had no weapons, and I _had_ to get back to my brother and Bucky, because I'd left them to battle Kingpin alone while I distracted the cronies. Now I just had to get rid of the last one.

As I ran down the road I saw a fresh fruit stand filled with oranges, and I had an idea. I ran at top speed toward the stand, jumping over it, grabbing an orange as I did.

"Sorry!" I yelled as at the angry owner as I continued to run down the road. I hurriedly started to peel the orange with my thumb nail, before I wiggled a wedge out. I stuck it in between my teeth, throwing the rest of the orange back at the crony. He ducked, and it unfortunately missed.

With the guy hot on my tail, I jutted down an ally, jumping up on to a dumpster and allowing the man to 'corner' me. Once he was in the desired position, I leapt from the dumpster and locked my legs around his neck. Swooping down on an angle, I removed the orange wedge from my mouth and squirt it directly into his eyes. He screamed in pain, his focus immediately leaving me and focusing on his citrus-filled eyes.

I quickly tightened my grip around his neck, bringing him to the ground. Once he was down I jumped off, before kicking him square in the head.

With the last crony safely unconscious, I finally returned to the fight.


	42. Still

**Artemis' POV**

It was a small gathering, only close friends and family in a S.H.I.E.L.D funeral home. I stood around, greeting other agents as they came to offer their condolences. Every once and a while, I'd sneak a glance at the front of the room.

Brian should never have been so still.

I remember when I first met him, he was 4 years old, but acted so much older. He was always quiet, reserved, but never quite still. He was always tapping his foot, or his finger, or even a pen. He'd bite his lip, or fiddle with his hair, but he was never still.

Until now.

I walked over to Ethan, who seemed to be spaced out as he stared at the casket. I went up behind him and gently rubbed the space between his shoulder blades, whispering, "Hey E, how ya' holding up?"

He shook his head a little, coming back to things. Slowly, he turned around pulling me close to him, burying his head in my shoulder. "Where's Bucky?" he mumbled.

"Outside with Nattie, Clint, and Eric." I whispered into his hair, "They're playing hopscotch."

"I'm glad he took your advice on taking a break."

"You should too." I started rubbing his back again.

"And leave you alone?" He leaned back, kissing my forehead.

"I'm not alone, Apollo and Gracie are here, so is your sister, and Sarah."

"And the rest of the Avengers."

I grinned, "Them too."

He took a deep breath, loosening his grip on me, "Okay. I'll be outside with the kids if you need anything."

"Will do." I said, letting him go. As he walked out of the room I added, "I love you."

He smiled, taken aback by what I'd said. Though he knew very well that I loved him, it wasn't something I said often. Then he replied, "I love you too."


	43. Die

_**Die**_ **\- The singular form of** _ **Dice.**_

Artemis sat cross-legged on the floor, her 5-year-old daughter in her lap. Ethan sat across from her, with their three-year-old son in his lap. In his right hand he held a black sharpie, and on the floor in front of him was a wooden die.

"So Nattie," Artemis asked, "what do you think we should use as a middle name for your new brother?"

Nattie flashed a grin, putting her hand on Artemis' pregnant belly, "Which one?"

"Steven." Ethan responded, smiling at his daughter.

"What about Tony?" Clint asked, looking up at his dad with big green eyes.

"His middle name," Ethan said, squeezing his son tighter, "is going to be Edwin."

Nattie scrunched her nose, "Why _Edwin_?"

Artemis laughed, "Because, when your Grandpa Tony was a little boy, he had a butler, named Edwin Jarvis."

"Jarvis?" Clint asked, amazed.

"Yes Jarvis." Artemis smiled, "And we wanted to give _your brother_ Tony a name your Grandpa Tony would've loved."

"Then what about Uncle Steve?" Nattie asked.

"Well," Ethan answered, "The person that meant the most to him, aside from his family, was your Great Uncle Bucky, and we already named Clint," Ethan tapped the boy's small nose, "after him."

"And Grandpa Clint!" Nattie cried.

"And Grandpa Clint." Artemis laughed.

"So, what's your choice Nattie?" Ethan asked.

"Ummm, Nathan!" She squealed, "Like a boy version of me!"

Ethan chuckled, writing his daughter's choice on one side of the die. Looking down to his son he asked, "What about you Clint?"

The little boy scrunched his nose in thought, before proclaiming, "Michael!"

"Michael?" Artemis asked, as Ethan wrote it on the second side.

"Like the Ninja Turtle!" Clint smiled.

Artemis glared at Ethan, "Your son."

Ethan shrugged, "What about you Artie?"

"We could name him after my brother."

"Steven Apollo?" Ethan thought aloud, writing it on the third side, "Not bad."

"And you?" Artemis asked as he began jotting down his choice on the fourth side.

"I was thinking Howard."

Artemis nodded in approval, before grabbing her phone off the floor, "Apollo and Grace say James, because it's Uncle Bucky's given name." Ethan writes 'James' on the fifth side, before pulling out his own phone, looking at the text from his sister.

"Jenna says Bruce."

"All right then, let's roll it then, Ethan." Artemis said.

Ethan stood up, "Jarvis, would you do the honors?"

 _"Certainly Sir."_ Jarvis replied as a robotic hand descended from the ceiling, taking the die from Ethan's outstretched hand and dropping it to the floor.

Artemis, Nattie, and Ethan with Clint in his arms huddled around the die, looking as it rolled around, before finally landing on a side.

"Michael." Ethan said as the die landed.

"Steven Michael." Artemis echoed, "I like it."


	44. Two Roads

Artemis gazed around at the chaos in front of her. Bucky and Sam had to have pulled out _every single_ board game the Rogers' family owned in an effort to play them, but quickly abandoned each one in favor of another. Meanwhile, Jessie had decided to paint. Which Artemis had been okay with, until the three-year-old moved from the easel to the wall when Artemis had her back turned. Soon, she realized that it was past time for Jessie to go to bed, and nearly time for the boys to turn in as well.

After many failed attempts to kindly get the kids to change into their pajamas and go to bed, Artemis had enough. "Alright, stop it! All of you!" she screamed, stomping her foot on the floor. "If you don't get ready for bed right now, I'm not gonna read you a single story!"

Bucky and Sam's heads snapped up from their 'game' of Monopoly appalled at the idea of not getting a bedtime story. The two boys immediately discarded their game and made a break down the hall toward their room.

Jessie looked up from her painting, now on a piece of paper on the floor, in utter terror. She gazed at Artemis with glassy eyes. "No story?" she whimpered.

Artemis sighed, "Only if you don't get ready for bed. If you come with me to get ready now I'll still read you a story."

The little girl sighed with relief. Leaving her painting on the floor, she stood up and grabbed Artemis' hand, allowing the older girl to lead her down the hall to her bedroom.

After Artemis cleaned Jessie up and got her into her pajamas, she checked that the boys had brushed their teeth before all of them piled into Jessie's bed so Artemis could read them a story.

The ten-year-old retreated to the bookshelf in the Living Room to find the one she wanted. She quickly skimmed through the many books, before her fingers finally brushed across the old forest green book with five golden stripes on the top of the binding. She gently pulled it from the shelf, smiling as she flipped the book open to the inside front cover. There, scrawled in pen, was a little message;

 _Stevie,_

 _Happy 16_ _th_ _Birthday you punk._

 _Bucky_

Artemis pulled the book close to her chest, running back into Jessie's room to quell the argument that had started between Bucky and Sam.

She cleared her throat to announce her presence, and the boys ceased fighting, though they continued to glare at each other as Artemis crawled into the bed between them, pulling Jessie onto her lap.

With the kids situated, Artemis cracked open the worn book again, this time turning to the first page. She leaned back on the bed to get comfortable before beginning.

" The Road Not Taken, by Robert Frost."

"What kinda story is that?" Bucky asked.

"It's a poem." Artemis responded, "Your Uncle Bucky gave this poem book to your dad when they were little. Then Mrs. Carter kept it safe, till' your Dad got back. He used to read it to Apollo and me when we were little. So now I'm gonna read it to you."

"Yay!" Jessie squealed, clapping her hands. She was excited by anything that involved her _favorite_ Uncle.

The children satisfied, Artemis continued;

"Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,

And sorry I could not travel both

And be one traveler, long I stood

And looked down one as far as I could

To where it bent in the undergrowth;"

"What's undergrowth?" Asked Sam.

"It's trees, and bushes and stuff." Artemis, waiting for Sam's nod of understanding before moving on.

"Then took the other, as just as fair

And having perhaps the better claim,

Because it was grassy and wanted wear;

Though as for that the passing there

Had worn them really about the same,

And both that morning equally lay

In leaves no step had trodden black.

Oh, I kept the first for another day!

Yet knowing how way leads on to way,

I doubted if I should ever come back.

I shall be telling this with a sigh

Somewhere ages and ages hence:

Two roads diverged in a wood, and I —

I took the one less traveled by,

And that has made all the difference."

Jessie yawned, leaning back into Artemis. The boys both looked at her with sleepy eyes, and she smiled. "Well, time for bed then."

Sam and Bucky nodded, groggily getting up and shuffling into their own room. Artemis laid Jessie in her bed, kissing the younger girl's forehead before turning off the light. Leaving the pink room to be illuminated by the soft glow of Jessie's Captain America shield nightlight.

Closing the door carefully, Artemis went across the hall to the boys' room. After they were both tucked in, and the lights were off, she went to close their door, but was stopped by Bucky, who called her name in a soft whisper, "Artemis?"

"Yeah Buck?" she answered.

"Will you read us more of those later?"

She smiled, looking at the younger boy, "Of course bud, I'd love too."

He grinned as he leaned back into his pillows, shutting his eyes.

Artemis closed the door carefully, tip-toeing down the hall toward the living room. She stopped in her tracks, suddenly realizing that she was going to have to clean up the disaster area that was left in the other room. She tilted her head back, glaring at the ceiling, before dragging her feet into the Living room.

She stopped just short of the doorway, realizing that board games and paint were no longer scattered around the room. She cautiously entered the Living room, ready to attack whatever might be in there.

"Hey Babygirl." Came a familiar voice from the kitchen.

Artemis spun around, "Daddy!" she exclaimed, bounding over to the kitchen where her dad sat on the counter, drinking a cup of coffee.

Placing the cup on the counter, he jumped down and hugged his daughter, lifting her off the floor as she laughed, "What're you doing here?"

Clint put her down, patting the top of her head, "I came to check up on you. Sure glad I did, this place was a mess!"

"I know," Artemis sighed, "But they wouldn't stop!"

Clint rolled his eyes, throwing an arm around Artemis' shoulders, "Kids!"

"I know right!" Artemis agreed, throwing her hands up in exasperation as her father laughed at the irony.


	45. Two Guns

**Artemis' POV**

I ran through the simulation a third time, once again 'dying' in the virtual reality. I threw the helmet down in frustration, just as my mom walked through the door.

"I would appreciate if you didn't break the very expensive equiptment Miss. Barton." Agent May's voice said through the PA system, the eye-roll evident in her voice. I turned around, looking up at the tinted glass the concealed the viewer's platform, scrunching my face up while sticking out my tongue.

I heard my mom chuckle behind me, "You're so much like your father."

I looked over to her, "So I've been told."

She sighed, crouching down a bit so she was eye-level with me, "So," she put her hand on my shoulder, "What's going on?"

I huffed, looking down and muttering, "I don't have enough bullets to win! And I can't get close enough to actually take them out by hand, and Fury and Coulson said I couldn't use any arrows, and…"

"Hey, hey" Mom interrupted, "take it easy Artemis."

I sighed, slouching my shoulders, "I don't think I can win this one."

"Hey now," she said sternly, grabbing my other shoulder and forcing me to look at her. "I don't remember raising any quitters."

I looked away from her.

"Now, you _can_ do this Artemis. I _know_ you can. You just have to believe in yourself. But…" she trailed off, and I looked up at her. She slipped one of her guns out of its leg holster and held it out to me, "this might help."

I looked at her in shock, "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!" Mom exclaimed, she handed me the gun and straightened out, walking back out of the room. She stopped at the door, turning back to me, "Kick their asses sweetheart."

I grinned wildly, slipping her gun into the waistband of my pants. Taking a deep breath, I let a look of determination set on my face, I'm Black Widow's daughter, and I can pass some silly gun test.


	46. Drop

**Artemis' POV**

Apollo and I ran through the San Bernardino National forest, desperately trying to avoid Ajax as he chased us through the woods. I supposed that Coulson probably didn't know who we'd be up against when he sent us to stop the human-trafficking ring in Los Angeles. And he certainly didn't expect Ajax to follow us as we made our escape in a S.H.I.E.L.D car, or that he would kill the agent assigned to 'handle' us. Or that he would crash our car and chase us through the forest. Because if he _did_ know any of that, I was going to kill him. Or, at least, dance on his grave after _my parents_ killed him.

Apollo grabbed my arm, leading me on a messier path through the trees. Unfortunately, we had yet to lose Ajax, but we did gain a second tail. I was aware of a man dressed in red also following us, but I didn't think he was much of a threat to my brother and I, considering he was yelling for "Francis," whoever that was.

I was vaguely aware that we were approaching water, as I could both smell and hear it. The sound was getting louder and louder until all of a sudden, my brother came to a sudden halt, reaching his arm out to stop me as well. I looked down from where we had skidded to a stop at the edge of a cliff leading down to what could only be Lake Arrowhead. I took a deep breath, looking behind us at Ajax who was closing in, and the red-spandex cladded man who was closing in on him.

I turned to my brother, "Do you trust me?"

He looked at me like I was insane, "Of course I do!"

"Good" I muttered, wrapping my arm around his waist and pulling him off the cliff as I jumped.

Apollo screamed at me on our way down, but I held on to him regardless until we hit the water. I lunged myself back up to the surface taking deep breaths and looking around for my brother. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw him and sawm over to him.

He splashed me when I got to him, yelling "A little warning next time!"

"Sorry!" I defended, "But we're alive right?"

He rolled his eyes as we looked up to the top of the cliff. The red-suited man was on top of Ajax, seemingly fighting him. He looked down at us, calling out "Don't worry, you can go! I got this!"

We exchanged glances before swimming to the shore, the sound of gunshots from the top of the ledge a good enough sign not to look back.


	47. Dirt

"Ethan!" Artemis called as she entered the lab, her 4-year-old son Steve on her hip and her daughter Nattie on her heels. "Where is your son?" She demanded.

Ethan stopped welding the Iron Man gauntlet on the table. Lifting his welding mask to glance up at her, "You're gonna have to be a _bit_ more specific."

"No I'm not," Artemis continued, scowling at him, "Clint is with you and Steve is with me. You only have one other son."

"Well," Ethan said, looking around. "He's not here."

"He was." Artemis said impatiently, "You said you were bringing Clint _and Tony_ down here with you."

"He told me he was going back upstairs." Ethan said, placing the welding mask on the table.

"He didn't."

Ethan sighed, "Well, he's got to be around somewhere. How far could he actually go?"

"He's four Ethan," Artemis exclaimed, "and we live in a giant tower! He could be _anywhere_."

Ethan slouched his shoulders, leaning his head back a bit, "Jarvis?" he called out.

" _Yes Mister Stark?"_

"Do you know where Tony is?"

 _"Young Anthony rode the elevator down to the ground floor about 20 minutes ago sir."_

Artemis' nostrils flared as she glared at her husband. She quickly spun on her heel, handing Steve to Nattie she spoke swiftly, "Nattie, take your brothers upstairs and stay put. Your Daddy and I will be right back, okay?"

"Yes mom." The nine-year-old muttered, grabbing Clint's hand as the two ran up the stairs with their younger brother in tow.

Artemis and Ethan rushed to the elevator and rapidly pushed the ground floor button. Upon arrival, they ran out the nearest door to their private elevator. They dashed into their "backyard," which was really a fenced-in patch of dirt that had an Asgardian bio-frost symbol etched into the ground.

And there, sitting on the ground covered in mud and dirt, was their for-year-old son.

"Anthony Edwin Barton-Stark!" Artemis cried, "Where have you been?"

"Here." He smiled.

"And did you ask Mommy or Daddy before you came outside?" she chided.

Tony glanced down, eyes avoiding his mother's worried gaze, "No." he mumbled.

"Well you have to ask next time!" Artemis said, bending down and picking up her son, "we were worried because we didn't know where you were."

"I'm sorry Mommy."

Artemis kissed his dirty forehead, "It's okay baby. Just don't do it again."

"I won't, I promise."

"And maybe next time," Ethan added, "stay out of the dirt."


	48. Young

**Artemis' POV**

When my brother asked me to come see him on the Hellicarrier merely a month after I gave birth to my second child, I figured it was probably important. So, I kissed my kids on their heads, told my husband not to break New York while I was gone. Then got on the Quinjet we kept in our 'garage,' flying to meet the Hellicarrier where it was stationed over the coast of New York.

Upon my arrival, I was greeted by Kate Bishop, the new Hawkeye, and her dog Lucky, who my brother sent to 'escort' me to the training room. Really, I knew she was there to give her something to do, but I let her have her moment.

Once we got to the training room I was amazed to see three teenage boys practicing their superpowers as my brother looked on.

Two of them I recognized instantly as Billy and Tommy Kaplan, whom I had helped rescue from AIM nearly 7 years ago. They had been transfused with the powers of Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver, respectively, activating their dormant mutant genes and granting them similar abilities. After rescuing them, Ethan and I had found that the reason AIM could hold them without anyone's knowledge was because they were orphans. And we arranged for them to be placed with retired S.H.I.E.L.D psychologist, Rebecca Kaplan, and her husband Jeff, who agreed to raise them as their own.

The third boy I didn't know personally, but I had heard whispers of a shape-shifter floating around New York, disguising himself as other heroes in order to preform heroic acts undetected. I smiled, now knowing why my brother called me here.

"You dragged me all the way out here for show and tell Pollo'?" I tease, causing my brother to spin around quickly. Billy fell from where he had been floating, and Tommy tripped and tumbled to the floor. The other kid instinctively changed back into a human-like form, instead of the hulk-like form he had been sporting when I entered. Kate, still beside me, burst out laughing, doubling over and wiping tears from her eyes, as Lucky barked along excitedly.

" _Artemis_!" my brother yelled, his cheeks turning slightly red, "Give us a little warning!"

"I did." I smirked, "I told you I'd be here in 20. It's been 20, _exactly_."

Apollo jerked his head up toward the clock, sighing at the time. "Well, since you're here. I wanted to introduce you to the New Avengers."

"Well I _already know_ Kate. And if you try to introduce me to Buck, Sam, or Jessie…"

" _Artemis!_ " Apollo hissed, as Kate started giggling again.

"Fine, Fine." I relent, "Let's meet 'em."

"Well this is Billy Kaplan, and his brother Tommy." Apollo began, gesturing to each twin in turn. "Billy has powers along the lines of Dr. Strange and Scarlet Witch. He's picked the codename Wiccan."

"Another sorcerer," I say sarcastically, "great. Interesting codename though, I like it."

Billy blushed, looking at his toes, "Thanks." He mumbled.

"Tommy," Apollo continued, "Has super speed, like Quicksilver. He came up with the very original codename of _Speed._ "

I chuckle, "Nice one. I think I might understand that reference."

Apollo rolled his eyes, before signaling to the third boy, "This is Teddy Altman. He's a shapeshifter. He decided on using the Hulk-ish form you saw earlier as his primary in battle, so he chose the codename Hulkling."

"Hm," I respond, "definitely interesting. Can't say I don't like it though." I turned to Apollo, "You tell Brian?"

"Not yet." He turned to smile at me, sweetly, almost too sweetly, "I was kinda hoping…"

"No." I said, crossing my arms, "Your team, your recruit, you tell Brian."

He sighed, defeated. Finally walking over to me. He looked at me shyly, "What do you think?"

I chuckle, "What do you mean?"

"The team! What do you think of them?"

"Oh! I didn't know it mattered what I think, seeing as I'm retired." Apollo looked down, "But if you _really_ want to know what I think…" I draped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him into me, "I think you did a damn good job."

He laughed, wrapping his arm around my waist. "Thanks Artemis."

Leaning my head on my shoulder I added, "Might I make a suggestion?"

He moved, dislodging my head to look down at me, "What?"

"Coulson told me James Wilson applied to the S.H.I.E.L.D academy, I was planning on expediting his application myself. So I was thinking he'd be a good fit for that Avengers class you and Coulson were planning on starting."

"Jamie Wilson?" Apollo whistled, "I never thought I'd see the day he'd apply to S.H.I.E.L.D."

"I know." I grin, "Also, you might want to look into Scott's daughter Cassie. I heard she has some Pym particles in her."

Apollo hummed, "I will _definitely_ look into that."


	49. Preservatives

Nattie woke up in the middle of the night to hear her baby brother whimpering in the room next door. She sat up, waiting for her mom or dad to go and get him. But they didn't, and after a few minutes, Nattie decided she'd had enough, jumping down from her bed and trotting into her brother's room.

"Wha's the madd'er Clint?" She mumbled, rubbing her eyes and stumbling over to her brother's crib.

The baby continued his whining.

Nattie dragged a chair over to the side of the crib, unclicking the locks so the gate dropped down. She then slid off the chair and reached into the crib. Patting his diaper, she muttered, "You didn't go potty." She looked back to her brother's tear streaked face, "You hungry Clint?"

He sniffed, looking up at his sister with big green eyes. She sighed, lifting the baby out of the crib with both arms, holding his back against her chest. Nattie waddled down to the kitchen, placing her brother on the floor, she grabbed her step stool. Lifting Clint up again, she struggled to get him up the stool, placing him on the counter before climbing up after him. Reaching into the cupboard, she pulled out a jar of strawberry jelly, Clint's favorite.

Nattie stuck her tongue out as she tried to pry open the jar, Clint clapping his tiny hands beside her. Soon enough, the lid popped open, and Nattie grabbed two spoons out of the drawer, handing one to Clint.

And when Artemis stumbled into the kitchen for some coffee in the morning, she found her kids asleep on the floor, with themselves and quite a bit of her kitchen covered in strawberry jelly.


	50. Breaking the Rules

**Artemis' POV**

Okay, so maybe Ethan, Apollo, and I _shouldn't_ have taken a Quinjet out on a joyride. But, in our defense, we didn't know that the engine was defective.

It all started innocently enough. Ethan was visiting, we were bored, no one was letting us anywhere in the Hellicarrier because the Council was visiting for a "routine checkup," and we couldn't just get off because we were currently hovering above the Atlantic Ocean. So, of course, we did the most logical thing, stealing a Quinjet so we could fly over New York City.

Now actually _stealing_ it wasn't a problem, in fact, Apollo and I had already done it a handful of times. Flying it wasn't a problem either, because S.H.I.E.L.D. had trained my brother and I before we achieved level one clearance back in May. And Ethan's dad built the things, so he knew exactly how they worked.

Which brings us back to the whole defective engine thing. After we'd been in the air for a good five minutes, the engine light went on. Ethan thought there would be a simple solution, and he went to fix it, but a few minutes later, there was an explosion, and Ethan came back to the front of the jet, coughing. The front of his clothes were burnt and his eyebrows were all but gone.

"What was that!" I yelled, pulling at the controls, trying to get the jet to even out.

"Oh that?" Ethan asked, brushing himself off, "That was the engine."

"The what?" Apollo asked.

"The engine, there were a few defective ones. My dad told Fury and Coulson to check. So either they didn't, or they missed one."

"Oh," Apollo said, sarcastically, grabbing the other set of controls, "Is that all?"

"Yeah." Ethan nodded, glancing back towards the now dead engine. "And I advise bringing it down in the water."

"The beach should be close enough." I said, sparing him a glance

"Oh yeah, I know." Ethan replied, still looking behind us, "But it's still on fire."

"What?" Apollo and I yelled, both of us turning back to look at Ethan, and the door behind him. It was smoking.

"Yeah. I'd do it soon."

My brother and I looked at each other, and then toward the water. I reluctantly reached for the radio.

Pushing the broadcast button, I spoke urgently into the counsel, "This is Quinjet 085 requesting emergency assistance."

 _"085, you were not cleared for takeoff, over."_

"Uh, yeah, I know. But um, we kinda stole it." I muttered, quickly adding, "We were gonna bring it back! But the engine was defective. Long story short, there's a giant fire and we gotta put it down in the water."

There was a moment of silence, before the dispatcher's voice crackled through again. _"Understood. Who am I speaking to, over?"_

"Uh, this is Artemis Barton, Huntress, level one S.H.I.E.L.D agent. Badge number 12645."

 _"Is anyone else on board, over?"_

"My brother, Apollo, badge number 12646. And Ethan Stark."

 _"No_ _experienced_ _pilots, over?"_

"If there were, I wouldn't be asking you how to initiate a splashdown!"

 _"Understood. Standby, over."_

"There's no time for standby, we need to go down now!"

 _"Artemis? Apollo?"_ my father's voice sounded over the comm.

"Dad!" we cried, relieved to hear a familiar voice.

" _I just want you to know that you are grounded as soon as you get home."_

 _"_ We just want to get home Daddy." I answer.  
" _You will babygirl, trust me. Now, I need you two to slow down the jet. Can you do that?"_

"Yeah," I reply, Apollo and I both yanking on our controls, trying to slow down and keep the Quinjet steady.

" _Good. Good. Now, you need the nose to go down at about 12 degrees."_

Apollo and I glance at the gauge, ensuring we're going down at the right angle.

" _Now make sure you're strapped in. It'll be a bumpy ride. Remember, this is about balance."_

"Okay!" I cry, "Ethan, you get that!" I spare him a glance, ensuring he's strapping himself into one of the back seats.

"Loud and clear!"he calls back.

"Good! Prepare for splash-down!"

The three of us braced for impact as the plane skidded down on the surface of the water, until my brother and I brought it to a complete stop. Once the plane was stopped, the three of us quickly unstrapped, embracing each other.

"Guys," I say, speaking into their shoulders, "not to ruin the moment, but we really gotta get outta here." They quickly let go and I turned to Apollo, glancing at the door, "We kick it out on three."

"One," he started.

"Two," I continued.

"Three!" we yelled together, both of us kicking the door with all our might. The door flew off its hinges, and the three of us ran out on to the wing, shocked to see a ladder coming down from another Quinjet. I looked up into the jet, seeing both my parents in the cockpit. I shove Ethan up the ladder first, glancing at my brother as he went to follow.

I whispered into his ear as he grabbed the ladder, "I'd almost rather stay down here."

He raised his eyebrows at me, biting his lip before muttering, "no kidding."

I went up the ladder after my brother, just as the Quinjet wing we'd been standing on started to slip beneath the surface of the water. My mom 'greeted' us as we climbed into the jet, grabbing my brother and I by our ears and dragging us over to the seats, where Ethan was already strapped in.

"What were the two of you thinking!" She yelled, forcing us to sit down in the seats. The two of us buckled in and she grabbed the ceiling strap, as my dad turned the Quinjet back in the direction of the Hellicarrier.

"Uh, that we were bored, and we wanted to go for a ride over New York." I replied, looking down at my hands in my lap.

"And just _where_ does blowing up the engine come into place?" Dad called from the front.

"We didn't blow it up!" Apollo argued, "It blew itself up!"

"How _on Earth_ did it blow itself up!" Mom screamed.

"There was a defect in some of the Quinjet engines," Ethan said timidly. "When they were being shipped, they weren't kept in the proper conditions. Anyway, Dad told Fury and Coulson to check them when he found out, I guess they missed one."

Mom's eyes winded in horror before she swiftly walked to the front of the Quinjet, grabbing the headset and requesting to speak with Fury, before proceeding to scream at him.

Dad glanced back at us as he began to bring the jet down on the Hellicarrier landing pad. "You guys know you're still grounded, right?"

"Yeah, we kinda figured." I answered.

"And Ethan," Dad said, as the Quinjet landed, "I already called your parents. Your Dad should be here any minute."

Ethan's eyes widened in horror, glancing out the window to see Iron Man landing on the pad. "Can I stay here?" He asked.

"Nope!" My dad replied, a little to happily.


	51. Sport

**Bucky's POV**

I'd often heard my parents arguing about raising my siblings and I on the S.H.I.E.L.D Hellicarrier. Mom didn't mind, she'd grown up around all this stuff with her Aunt Peggy and her Dad. But Dad, who'd grown up in Brooklyn, was concerned that we didn't get some of the opportunities that other kids got.

Both of them used Artemis and Apollo as examples of course, Mom said they were prime examples of why it wasn't a bad thing. And while Dad agreed that they're great kids, he also brought up that they're only 12 and already Level 2 S.H.I.E.L.D agents. And that their 'lack of freedom' caused them to rebel, and do things such as stealing Quinjets and pranking 'innocent' agents.

My Dad complained a lot apparently, because Tony Stark busted into our apartment one day with a piece of paper.

"Steven!" He called as Sam and I looked up at him from our chess game.

My Dad came running in from down the hall where he was collecting laundry with the 'help' of my little sister. "Tony? What are you doing here?"

"I solved your problem," he shoved the paper into my dad's hands, "No need to thank me, just do me a favor and quit your whining."

My dad scanned the paper, "What is this?"

"The answer to your prayers!" Tony said, draping an arm around my dad's shoulders, "I signed Bucky up for Little League. I used my address of course, since the Hellicarrier is," he held up his hands, using air quotes, "'Classified.' I even footed the bill for you, you're welcome."

I looked over at them from my place on the floor, and I could feel Sam's eyes shift to me from the other side of the coffee table. "I'm signed up for what?" I asked.

"Little League. Baseball?" Tony replied, popping a nut into his mouth from the baggie in his jacket pocket. "You do play baseball, right? I mean your dad loves it so much I figured…"

"Yeah," I interrupted, "I play baseball. But I didn't think I could play, super strength and all?"

"Meh, just dial it back." He replied, strolling over and sitting on the couch behind me. My Dad was still reading the forms, walking over and standing behind Sam.

"Tony," he started, "This is thoughtful but…"

"It _is_ thoughtful." He interjected, "Considering I could always come get him if you and Sharon are out. Or Clint or Natasha could bring him. Hell,"

My Dad glared at him.

"Sorry. _Heck_ , Artemis and Apollo can fly those Quinjets if there were no other options."

"Are you forgetting the one that's now decorating the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean?"

"No," he ate another handful of nuts. "But the engine was defective. Not saying they should've taken it, _but_ it would've happened no matter who was in it."

My Dad rolled his eyes, but looked at me, "What do you think Buck? You wanna play ball?"

I smiled, "Ask a stupid question."

And so a few months later, after many practices, a draft, and more practicing. I made my debut as the Right Fielder for the Cubs Minors Baseball team in the Peter Stuyvesant Little League district.

Tony was there, in 'disguise' (and by that I mean sunglasses and a baseball cap). My Uncle Bucky was there with my Mom and siblings too. Sam and Jess were both already planning to start playing 8-year-old and Tee Ball, respectively, later this year. My baseball game was a big deal for them, being the first ball game either had attended.

I, for my part, was very nervous. Amplified by the fact that my Dad wasn't there yet. He'd gone on a mission with my Aunt Nat and Uncle Sam. Now, Artemis, Apollo, and Uncle Clint _had_ promised to get him here in time, but the game was about to start.

It came down to the bottom of the 6th inning, we were down by 1 run, there was two guys on base, one out, and I was going up to bat. I took a deep breath, intimidated, because I'd been the one who'd dropped the ball, allowing the go-ahead run to score. As I glanced back at my family, I noticed that a _few_ more people had shown up. Between my mom and Uncle Bucky, sat my Dad, holding my sister on his lap. Artemis and Apollo sat next to Sam, with their parents seated behind them. My Uncle Sam was there too with his son, James.

I grinned at my Dad, and when he smiled back, I felt a burst of relief flow through my body. I walked up to the plate, seeing the pitcher for the other team smirk at me. I smirked back, just for the fun of it.

He threw the pitch, and at first, I was worried, but then I remembered my Dad was back and everything was okay, and for the first time today I zoned in on the ball and smacked it with my bat, hitting it out of the park.


	52. Old

**Artemis' POV**

"Is that you crying, Artemis?" Jessie squealed, looking at me from her place on the floor. I looked down at her from the couch, where I was sitting with my back against the arm, with my legs in Bucky's lap. I glanced up at the screen, then down to my brother who was lying on the floor next to Jessie. He looked back at me, his head propped up on his elbow. "Is that me or you?" I asked.

"Umm," Apollo hummed, gazing at the baby crying on screen, "You know, I'm not sure. You think you could fast-forward? Maybe mom says. Or whichever one of us it is opens its eyes."

"Okay, let's see." I pick up the remote, fast-forwarding through the newly discovered movie. It had taken a few months after the 'Hydra Incident' for Apollo and me to get up the nerve to go through our parent's things. Once we did, however, we found five home movies in a shoebox on the shelf of their closet. So, on Mom's birthday, when Apollo and I felt a little down, we decided to find out what was on the tapes, with Bucky and Jessie joining us.

The first one we found was from around the time Apollo and I were born, and we quickly learned that without being able to see our eyes, it was very hard to tell the difference between the two of us when we were both wrapped up in blankets. Eventually, I saw Dad come out from behind the camera, taking one of the babies from mom, who was on-screen. She'd been holding the both of us when one of the babies started to cry. Jessie and Apollo were convinced it was me, but Bucky and I thought it was Apollo.

I un-paused the movie, turning the sound up a few clicks. "Hey there," Dad was saying to the crying baby, "You don't need to cry babygirl, your Daddy's got you."

Apollo smirked, but didn't move his eyes from the TV as Mom death glared Dad.

"Not that there's anything wrong with your Mom of course," Dad continued, backing away from my mom a little. "Cause she loves you," he glanced at Baby Apollo, "Both of you. But sometimes, adorable baby girls just need their Daddies." He smiled at my younger self, and I wiped a rogue tear from the corner of my eye.

My mom clicked her tongue, "Nice save Clint. You better watch yourself."

Shifting me to his left arm, he stood at attention, "Yes mam!" He saluted my mom.

The four of us laughed as the video fizzled out.

"Let's watch another one!" Jessie cried, jumping up and pulling another tape out of the shoebox. Apollo nodded at her as he shifted into a new position, sitting up against the front of the couch right beneath me. She took the first tape out, pushing the second one in.

The image of Uncle Steve's apartment popped up on screen. There were banners in the background, and I could tell it was his birthday, the fourth of July. On screen was my Uncle Steve sitting next to my Uncle Bucky who was holding a small baby in his arms. My mom was perched on the arm of the couch, with my brother on her lap. And we could see my Aunt Sharon bustling around the kitchen with my Uncle Sam, getting food to the table.

Suddenly, Uncle Steve looked away from the baby and up toward the camera, "Artemis?" he asked, "Do you wanna hold him?"

The top of my tiny head became visible as I stepped out from behind the camera, my small voice said, "Can I really?"

Uncle Steve laughed, "Of course sweetheart! Come ere'!" I ran out from behind the camera, and Uncle Steve pulled me up into his lap. Uncle Bucky then carefully placed the baby in my arms.

"Who's that?" Jessie asked.

"That's Bucky!" Apollo said. I glanced at Bucky whose face was a little red.

"Wasn't he cute?" I cooed, making Bucky's face go a deep scarlet color. Apollo and I chuckled, as Jessie agreed, my job here was done.

In the movie, I could hear my Dad's voice coming from behind the camera, "Careful Artemis."

"She's fine," my mom smiled, looking down at me.

Uncle Sam walked into the scene then, "There's dinner on the table, if you guys eat that sorta thing."

Uncle Steve rolled his eyes, and the camera switched off.

Jessie turned to me, grinning. I raised my eyebrows, but nodded. She scrambled up, switching the tape for a new one. Once Jessie hit play, our hallway flickered into view, and my mom's face came into focus.

"Hey Clint." She said, "I know you're probably missing the kids about now, so I decided I'd send you this video, because they're being especially adorable today."

She continued down the hallway and softly opened the door to my bedroom, laying in the bed was Apollo and I, about 8 years old, cuddled up in my bed together. He was laying on his back, his right leg bent and his left leg straight. He had his left arm wrapped around me, and I had my head on his shoulder, an arm over his chest, and one of my leg's thrown over his. Under my arm on top of my brother's chest was my favorite childhood bear. It was purple and dressed as Hawkeye with a black tutu. His name was Barney, though weather it was after the Purple Dinosaur or my Uncle, I 'm not sure.

"I found them this way after training." Mom whispered to the camera, "I guess Barnes worked them pretty hard in the hour he had them." She chuckled to herself, creeping back out of my room. She looked back into the camera, "I love you Clint, please be careful."

Then the camera angled down to the floor before turning off completely.

Jessie didn't even ask this time, she leapt up, swiftly yanking the tape out and putting in the fourth in. As the hit play, the archery range on the Hellicarrier came into view. Dad was on camera, with smaller versions of myself and my brother. I was dressed in a red shirt with purple overalls, my hair in pigtails. I had to have been about 5. My brother was next to me, he was dressed in a purple shirt with red overalls, I rolled my eyes at my parents' originality, I bet my dad dressed us.

"Today," My dad said, doing his best interpretation of a game-show host. "My perfect children are going to shoot an arrow for the _first time_!"

I heard mom sigh from behind the camera.

Dad handed Apollo and I bows. Apollo held his backwards, and I was pulling on the string of mine. "Who's ready to shoot an arrow!?" Dad cried.

I jumped up and down, my tiny hand in the air, "Me, Me!"

Apollo, just smiled, yelling, "Me too!"

Dad broke out in a ridiculous grin, handing each of us a rubber-tipped arrow. Apollo tried to pull the bow back without notching the arrow, and even then, he was still holding it backwards. Dad chuckled, turning the bow in his hand and helping him notch the arrow. He turned to do the same for me, but I had already notched mine, and was in the process of aiming it at the target.

"Tasha!" Dad cried, excitedly, "Do you see that?" He glanced at me, grinning like an idiot.

"Yeah, yeah." Mom said, "Aim it at the target kids!"

Apollo and I drew our bows back, struggling a bit to get them all the way back, but both of us overcame it without the need for our Dad's help. Apollo let his go first, the arrow ended up sticking into the wall just below the target. Dad was still happy though, giving Apollo a high-five. I let mine go second, the arrow whistled through the air, hitting the target right on the bullseye. Dad stood in shock as the camera clattered to the floor. Apparently, mom was shocked too. I could see Dad's feet in the camera, he ran over to me, lifting my feet out of view of the camera as Mom came running too.

Apollo's little feet came in to view of the camera as he picked it up, and I caught the sight of Dad giving me another arrow as he turned it off.

"I didn't know you hit it on the first try." Bucky said, looking at me in awe.

"Yeah…" I said, trying to brush it off.

"Did you hit the second one?" Jessie asked, excitedly.

I opened my mouth to say something, but Apollo spoke first, "Yes. And the third, and the fourth. The only time Artemis _doesn't_ hit the bullseye is when she isn't aiming for it."

"You're the same with guns!" I say.

"True."

When Jessie made to get up and put in the last movie, Apollo stopped her, "I think that's enough for today."

"But there's only one more!" she protested.

"And it's not for you!" I reply, getting up from the couch and plucking the fifth video from Jessie's hand, holding it above her head.

"Fine!" she huffed, crossing her arms and stomping over to the couch, taking my seat.

I was just glad she didn't see what was written on the video I'd taken from her,

 _To: Apollo and Artemis_

 _In the event of our death._

We weren't exactly ready to watch that one.


	53. Desecrate

**Artemis' POV**

*~* _Spiderman, Spiderman, Does whatever a spider can._ *~*

I blinked my eyes open, trying to move, but finding myself stuck in my sleeping boyfriend's grip.

*~* _Spins a web, any size, Catches thieves just like flies._ *~*

I groaned, cursing the existence of my cellphone, and Peter Parker, who was apparently trying to get a hold of me _before_ the sun came up. I wiggled around, finally getting to release me so I could turn around. It was 5:00 in the morning, this was uncalled for.

*~* _Look out! Here comes the Spiderman!_ *~*

I yanked my phone off my nightstand, "You better have a good reason for this Parker. It's 5 o'clock in the gosh friggen morning."

" _Artemis, I don't know how to tell you this, but police were called to the Avengers' memorial a few minutes ago. I was patrolling so I came to see what was wrong…"_

"Peter, what happened?" I asked, sitting up in bed.

" _Someone defaced the memorial." He sighed, "there's graffiti all over it, and some of the parts were broken off."_

"Like what?" I jumped out of bed, heading for the closet to get dressed.

" _Cap's shield, Widow's gun, the top and string of Hawkeye's bow, a few of Hulk's fingers on the left hand, Thor's hammer, and part of Iron Man's hand."_

I froze as he spoke, my fingers halfway between flipping through my shirts. I took a shallow breath, whispering, "Why would someone do that?"

" _I mean, it is the 5_ _th_ _anniversary, it's probably in protest of one of the speakers…"_

"What does it say?" I ask, finding a shirt and yanking it off the hanger, almost ripping it.

" _What does what say?"_

"The graffiti."

" _Oh, Artemis, are you sure you want to know?"_

"Well, I'm halfway dressed to come down there myself, so I think I'm going to find out."

Peter took a deep breath, hesitating before saying, " _Well, most of it says something along the lines of 'False Gods.' The rest is, not pleasant if you catch my drift."_

A few tears fell down my cheek as I exited the closet, scribbling a note to Ethan and leaving it on his nightstand. After a few moments, I muttered, "I get it, I'll be down there in a few minutes."

" _Alright."_ Peter sighed, " _I'll be waiting for you."_

"Thanks." I said, pausing before adding a quick, "See you." and hanging up the phone.

I grabbed my coat and gun and headed to the elevator. Someone was gonna pay for this, after I got the memorial fixed of course.


	54. Tower

"Artemis!" Apollo called from the living room, "Why do you have so much crap?"

Artemis poked her head out of her bedroom, yelling "It's almost 21 years' worth of stuff! Most of which is gifts and fan-mail." She ducked back into her room before loudly adding, "And half of those boxes belong to _your_ fiancée anyway!"

Apollo sighed, dropping onto the couch and looking at the dozens of boxes in his living room. Perhaps he should've let his sister finish moving out before having Grace move in. But if Artemis just moved _faster_ he wouldn't have this problem.

"What are you doing on the couch, you bum?" Artemis asked, emerging from the hallway with two more boxes. "Start getting my boxes on the Quinjet so you have more room for Gracie's stuff."

Apollo got up, grabbing one of the bigger boxes labeled 'weapons; **DO NOT DROP**.' "Are you gonna help me with Grace's stuff when the jet's all loaded?"

"Do I _look_ like I can travel to and from Asgard to move boxes?" Artemis asked, still holding the two boxes, but now holding the front door open for Apollo with her hip.

"I _meant_ unpacking her boxes." Apollo said, walking into the hall.

Artemis let the door slide close, starting to walk down the Hellicarrier hall with her brother. "Are you gonna help me unpack mine?"  
"No!" He yelled, "But I'm helping you move them."

"Just to get them out of your way." Artemis replied, walking into the Quinjet hanger, once again holding the door for Apollo.

"Well that's beside the point!" he joked, going up the ramp of the Quinjet he shared with his sister. He placed the 'weapons box' down near the wall, allowing Artemis to put her two boxes, labeled, 'arrows' and 'more arrows,' on top of it, before they strapped them into place.

Artemis looked at him with an eyebrow raised, "Why don't _you_ help Gracie unpack her boxes, and I'll get Ethan to help me unpack mine."

Apollo hummed, "Fine." He paused before adding, "I suppose I still have to help you move all of these, don't I?"

"Well," Artemis shrugged, as they walked back into their S.H.I.E.L.D apartment, "It will go faster, then you can get to dealing with Grace's stuff faster."

"Oh joy." Apollo said mockingly, grabbing another big box labeled 'clothes.' Artemis grabbed a box labeled 'childhood stuff' (which, Apollo knew, was code for Stuffed Animals), and topped it with a box labeled, 'Even more Arrows.' He glanced at it, asking "How many arrow boxes do you even have?"

"Seven." Artemis replied, nonchalantly, "but Ethan took the three boxes of trick arrows yesterday because some of them are delicate."

"So what's in the weapons box?"

"My guns, bullets, my bow, dad's bow, a few grenades." Artemis replied as they made their way back to the hanger, "Ethan took most of the heavy duty things with the trick arrows."

"You're flying this thing to Avengers' Tower right?"

"Well sure." Artemis smiled, "But you're coming too, someone has to bring this thing back to the Hellicarrier."

Apollo stopped in the doorway of the Quinjet, freezing with the box of clothes still in his arms.

"Pollo'?" Artemis asked, tilting her head at him from where she knelt down on the floor, strapping down the third box of arrows.

Apollo shook his head, putting down the clothes and walking back out of the jet.

"Apollo!" Artemis called after him, giving the strap a final tug before running out after her brother, but he had already left the hanger.

It didn't take her long to find to him. He was only back in their apartment, standing in the doorway of her now nearly empty room. The only things left now was her furniture and a couple boxes.

"Apollo?" she said softly, putting a hand on his shoulder, "You alright?"

"Yeah." He muttered, glancing down at her, "I just realized that you won't be here tomorrow. Or the next day."

Artemis scrunched her nose, "No, I suppose I won't. But Grace will. And you guys have a floor at the Tower too."

"Yeah." Apollo nodded, "But you won't be _here_ , and you've always been here. Right across the hall."

"Well, even if I was still here, I wouldn't be across the hall." She chuckled, elbowing him in the side, "you're moving into Mom and Dad's old room."

Apollo smiled, leaning his head back as Artemis walked into her room. He looked up, his eyes following her as she walked to one of her boxes, scooping it up and putting it on her lap as she sat down on her bed. She slid her fingers between the flaps of the box, popping it open. Apollo walked over as she rummaged around the box, pulling out what she wanted.

In Artemis' hands was a very worn purple teddy-bear. It was wearing a Hawkeye uniform and donned a black tutu. Apollo smiled, recognizing the toy instantly as his sister's favorite childhood toy, Barney. Artemis looked at the bear for a moment, running her hand over its head before holding it out to her brother.

She smiled at him softly, "I want you to have him."

"Me?" Apollo said, taken aback, "But he's yours. Dad gave him to you."

"Dad gave me plenty of things." Artemis reassured him, placing the bear in his hands. "Including other Hawkeye bears. Besides, now you'll always have a part of me lying around."

She reclosed the box as Apollo stared down at the bear. "Hold on!" he said suddenly, running across the hall.

Artemis looked after him, confused, but shrugged it off and began gathering the boxes in her room into one pile. Suddenly, Apollo burst back into the room holding something in his hand. Artemis glanced over at him as he held a red bear out to her.

She looked at it, the bear in his hand looking very familiar. It was just as worn as Barney was, except it had a Black Widow suit on, with sunglasses on its face and tennis shoes on its feet. "Apollo? Is that Spider?" She asked, gazing at the bear.

"Yeah," he smiled, shoving it into his sister's hands, "And you can take him with you."

"Pollo,' you don't have to give be Spider just cause I gave you Barney."

"I know." He grinned, grabbing the 'more clothes' box and heading for the door, "But I want you to. So now you don't have a choice."

Artemis chuckled as Apollo walked out the door, shoving the bear into her 'important stuff' box. She placed her 'some more arrows' box on top of it and hoisted it up to her hip, before running to catch up with her brother.

And if she made Ethan go through all the boxes until he found the 'important stuff' box so she could sleep with the old toy that night, well, Ethan wouldn't tell.

…Mostly because he was afraid of her, but still.


	55. Need

"Artemis!" Jessie cried next to me as Red Hulk backed us and Bucky into a corner.

I shut my eyes for a quick moment. Ethan, Brian, and Jenna were currently working on an antidote to turn General Ross back into his normal asshole self, but they weren't quite done, so we were _attempting_ to distract him. It wasn't going well.

I could _really_ use an extra second right about now.

"Artemis!" Bucky pulled on my arm as he got closer.

My eyes snapped open, I had an idea. "Apollo!" I called into the comm.

" _Yeah?_ "

"I don't suppose you'd mind firing at his back right about now right?"

" _No, of course not. Why would you ask such a silly question?"_ Apollo asked, firing a few rounds into the back of Red Hulk.

The behemoth spun around to charge at my brother, "Buck!" I cried, "Fire at him!"

Bucky quickly whipped his gun out of its holster, firing a few shots at Red Hulk's ankles.

"Jessie," I called as he spun back around, "Go around to his left and fire!"

She gave me a quick nod and dashed off to the left of the monster, firing a few rounds into his shoulder. As he spun around to go at her, I fired a few arrows at his arm.

"Apollo!" I cried, and he fired.

"Jess!" She fired.

"Buck!" he fired.

And we continued in a random cycle, confusing Red Hulk, until I heard the familiar sound of repulsors coming from above.

"Ethan!" I cried, and he landed behind me, handing me an arrow full of green liquid.

"You only have one Artie," he said, in the robotic Iron Man voice, "Make it count."

I roll my eyes at him, "Gee thanks E." Looking out to the others I say, "Everyone fire at will!" into the comm.

With Red Hulk trying to attack in three directions at once, it left me a perfect opening to shoot him in the neck with the antidote arrow. He screamed to the sky grabbing at the entry point, but it was too late, and he began to shrink down to normal size.

Once he was normal again, I walked up to him, catching the handcuffs my brother threw me. I clicked them into place around his wrist, purposely tightening them a _bit_ too much. "General Thaddeus E. Ross, you are under arrest by the order of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division for illegally altering your genetic code and preforming unauthorized gamma experiments. Your rights are no longer protected by the government of the United States of America and you will be transported to a S.H.I.E.L.D facility for interrogation immediately.

"And for the record," Apollo added, taking Ross from my grasp and forcing him over towards the waiting S.H.I.E.L.D response team, "Everything you do or don't say will be used against you."

"So," Ethan muttered in my ear, hugging me from behind. "Did I take too long?"

"You could've been a _bit_ sooner." I reply, leaning back into his arms.

"Sorry." He said into my hair, "I'll make it up to you later."

"Ice Cream?"

"Strawberry."

"Mmm, I love you."


	56. Biohazard

"What do you think your dad was doing with these?" Ethan asked as he and Brian were rooting through their fathers' lab.

"I don't know." Brian responded, glancing over at the barrel Ethan was looking at, "But seeing as it's in a biohazard container, I think we should properly dispose of it."

"Sissy." Ethan taunted, scrunching his nose in at Brian, but the younger boy just turned back to the files he was reading, ignoring him.

"Fine," Ethan huffed, "Have it your way." He went to walk over to something else, but tripped over an old robot he hadn't seen. As he fell, Ethan flailed his arms, trying to catch himself, but all he succeeded in doing was knocking over the biohazard container.

Brian spun around, watching the scene unfold seemingly in slow motion. He was unable to do anything to stop his friend from falling, but he ran to him as fast as he could, hoisting Ethan off the ground by his armpits and dragging him away from the hazardous green liquid flowing onto the floor. The boys scrambled for the doors, attempting to flee the lab before it sensed the materials and locked the lab down.

However, they were too late. The alarms began blaring and the yellow and red lights began flashing as all the doors to the lab sealed shut. Ethan ran headfirst into the Plexiglas door, whereas Brian stopped just short.

Jarvis's voice came through the P.A., _"The decontamination process has commenced."_

Brian huffed, glaring down at Ethan.

"What?" Ethan asked, rubbing his nose.

"This is your fault."

"My fault? How is it my fault?"

"You tripped over your own two feet and spilled chemicals all over!"

"I tripped over a _robot_ Brian."

"Even better."

Ethan was about to retort, but the sound of footsteps came pounding down the stairs next to the lab doors.

"Ethan?" Jenna's voice sounded, "Brian?" She came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs, staring in at the boys. She looked at Ethan, still seated on the floor, his nose and forehead bearing red marks from his loss in battle to the door. Jenna sighed, "What did you do?"

Ethan threw his hands up, "Why do you always assume it was me?"

She looked at Brian, "Was it him?"

"Yes."

She looked back at Ethan, eyebrows raised.

"Well," he stumbled, "This time might have been a _little_ bit my fault…"

"A little?" Brian scoffed.

Ethan glared at him as he continued, "But it isn't _always_ my fault."

"Noted." Jenna said, disregarding her brother's argument. She looked down at the pad in front of the doors, scanning the screen. "Better get comfortable boys. Looks like you're stuck until S.H.I.E.L.D clears the room. I'll call Artemis and try and get a team expedited, but I don't know who they have available."

Ethan flops down on his back, letting out a breath in defeat.

Brian sighed, throwing his head back, groaning, "I hate you so much."

His friend scowled at him, but kept his mouth shut.

Jenna rolled her eyes, yanking out her phone and trotting up the stairs to make the phone call.

As Ethan continued to lay on the floor, Brian ventured back over the files he'd been reading earlier. Mindful of the chemicals, he plucked the file from where it was lying on the top of the box and walked back over to his desk with it. He sat in the chair, propping his feet up on the desk.

"What'cha reading?" Ethan asked from the floor.

"A file."

"What _kind_ of file?"

Brian let out a sigh, looking at Ethan over the top of the file. The older boy was very clearly bored, and, as much personal satisfaction Brian would get from ignoring him, he also knew they were indefinitely locked in a room together. "It's the original concepts for Ultron."

"Oh." Ethan replied, "Not one of Dad's best moments."

"No, not really. But there are a lot of 'after' notes on here, probably to make sure he didn't do it again."

"That would've been bad."

"No kidding," Brian looked at him again, "Why are you still on the floor?"

"I dunno. I feel like it I guess."

The younger boy rolled his eyes, "Come sit on a chair. You have no idea what kind of garbage is down there."

"Yes Mom." Ethan mocked, hoisting himself up off the floor and stumbling over to his chair.

Brian forgave Ethan then and there, but he was still going to hold it over his head once Artemis liberated them and he could get the older boy to dote on him. It was only fair.


	57. Sacrificial

**Artemis' POV**

Today has been a very long day. The Avengers were out dealing with a 'global catastrophe' in Europe, something to do with a purple alien guy and a golden glove. My team wasn't allowed to help with that, so Coulson dropped us in San Francisco, telling us to deal with an incident where two undercover S.H.I.E.L.D agents were killed by the Punisher.

I wasn't very fond of the Punisher honestly, probably because of the whole killing thing. Not that we and the Avengers had _never_ killed anyone, but we tried to save more than kill. Unlike mister collateral damage.

So, we tracked him down to his motel room. Apollo and I went in while Grace and Ethan kept watch. Unfortunately, he appeared to have been expecting us, and had Apollo and I cornered within two minutes of our entry. Then, despite my orders _not_ to intervene, Ethan came barging in, just to have Punisher's remote sniper rifle trained on his chest. Not to be left out, Gracie came flying in through the hole Ethan left in the roof, just to trip the second motion sensor and get a second rifle trained on _her_ chest.

'Great.' I thought, 'Just typical.'

I had to get us out of this mess, we all had to get home safely. Or, at least they did.

I was a bit more expendable.

"Um, excuse me?" I asked, raising my hand. Punisher spun around on his heel, glaring right through me. "Yeah, uh, hello." I took a step forward, and he trained his handgun on me. "Is there any way me and you could just talk this out?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D send you?"

I scrunched my nose, "Yeah. Yeah they did but…"

He pressed his gun against my chest, glaring at me, "Then no."

I heard my brother and our friends start to move around. Quickly, I put my hand out, signaling them to stop. They did, but my brother let out a low growl.

Punisher went to turn to him, but I knew I had to stop him, Apollo was much more brash than I was, so that wouldn't end well. "Hey!" I called, regaining his attention, and, rather unfortunately, the weight of his gun to my chest. "So, you _knew_ the guys you killed were S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"They were corrupt."

"How so?"

He lowered his gun for a second, before swiftly raising it again, "I don't need to tell you!" he snapped.

"Fair." I said, my eyes still trained on him, he was gazing at my friends again, I was going to have to use a low bow. "So, Frank, it's Frank, isn't it? Frank Castle?"

He grunted, pushing the gun closer to my chest, but he was still looking at my team.

I took a deep breath, before continuing, "You do this whole, 'rogue vigilante' thing for your family, right? A wife, two kids? They were killed by the Mob in New York, weren't they?"

He swiftly turned his head back to me, slapping me hard on the cheek. Apollo moved to grab him, but I held him off.

"How old were they, Lisa and Frank?" I went on, "I read the files, but they never said."

He growled, disengaging the safety on his gun.

"Probably 8, 9 years old?" I speculated, "You know, had they lived, they'd be older than we are." Suddenly he froze, gun still pressed against my chest, I kept talking, "You see her, up there?" I gestured to Grace, "She's only 17." His eyes widened a bit, I went on, nodding my head towards Ethan, "He'll be turning 16 next month. And me and him," I gestured to Apollo, "we turned 15 two weeks ago."

"S.H.I.E.L.D sent children after me?" he murmured, clicking the safety back on his gun.

"Yep." I replied, "we're in training."

The Punisher looked remarkably angry, but he took the gun away from my chest. He grabbed a remote, hitting the button. I noticed two lasers now trained on my brother and me.

"Those will turn off in 20 minutes, providing you don't move before then."

I nodded, and watched as he left.

Once he was gone, my brother glared at me, " _Never_ be that self-sacrificing again, or I'm telling Mom and Dad. Do you understand me?"

"Yeah," I muttered. Adding "Your welcome for saving your lives," under my breath.

All in all, not as bad of a day as it could've been.


	58. Kick in the Head

"My baby sister's getting married!" Ethan moaned for what seemed to be the _thousandth_ _time_ today. He was laying on the couch, his arm over his face. Nattie was perched on his chest, and Clint was kneeling next to the coffee table, coloring a picture.

Artemis glared at him from where she was folding laundry across the room. Her husband was ruining a rare moment of calm where the twins were finally asleep. "I know Ethan." She sighed, "I've known since she told us yesterday. She's 27-years-old, E. She can make up her own mind."

Ethan ignored his wife, choosing instead to gaze up at his giggling 7-year-old daughter. "Promise me you'll never get married? Especially to a good for nothing all-powerful mutant who…"

"Ethan James Stark!" Artemis scolded, "Franklin is a great man who _loves_ your sister. They've been dating for about _five years_! And if they want to get married, they can." He huffs as Artemis walks across the room, hoisting their still giggling daughter off her husband and on to her hip, "And you, my darling, can marry whoever makes you the happiest lady in the world."

Nattie grinned at her mother with her two front teeth missing, "Okay Mommy!"

"But _Artemis_." Ethan moaned.

"Oh no," she interrupted, "If you complain about Jenna's engagement _one more time_ , I swear to all the Gods in the sky I will kick you in the head so hard you won't wake up until she's already married. Those babies are _finally_ asleep, and I want to be able to enjoy some peace and _quiet_ for a change."

Ethan nodded wordlessly as Artemis put Nattie back down on his chest, before walking into the kitchen in a huff. Clint glanced after her, hesitated for a second before abandoning his coloring and following his mother.

Nattie tilted her head at her father, "Ooohh, you're in trouble."

Ethan let out a sigh, "Tell me about it."


	59. No Way Out

**Artemis' POV**

I woke up on the ground with greenery all around me. I sat up in a daze, rubbing my head, trying to remember how I got here. The last thing I remember, we were fighting Dr. Doom, and then I was here, wherever here is. I stood up, immediately realizing I didn't have my bow, arrows, or guns, I sighed.

I hate magic.

The place I was in looked like those mazes in moves, like Alice in Wonderland, or Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. But as much as I would love to marvel in this fantasy-like world, there were more pressing matters. I knew Ethan and Grace had been sucked in here with me, and with the giant hedges, I wasn't able to see them. I needed to find them, but, first things first, I needed a weapon because who knows what was out there.

Glancing around, I grabbed a long stick and a vine. I notched the ends of the stick with the knife I kept on the inside of my boot, then I tightly strung the vine, making a makeshift bow. I walked around, gathering sticks to make arrows. I sharpened all the ends, notched the opposite ends, then tied them into some sort of pouch using the twine. I tied the 'pouch' around my waist, and ventured out into the maze, my sights set on the big tree in the center.

 **Ethan's POV**

We were fighting Dr. Doom, Artemis was in front of me and Grace hovered above us; Bucky, Jess, and Sarah were in a similar formation at his back. Apollo and Sam were up on the nearest roof with a sniper rifle, preparing to take Doom out once he was distracted.

Grace and I charged at him, but he only laughed manically, holding up a hand at us. Suddenly, the three of us were engulfed in a bright blue light, and the world felt like it fell out from beneath me. I tried to make a grab for Artemis, but she was too far away; and when I turned to look for Grace, she was gone. I felt my Iron Man suit being ripped from me, and though I desperately tried to hang on, it was whisked away in a spiral cloud. Suddenly, I felt like I was falling again, and I flailed around in the air, trying to summon my suit, but it didn't work. And I hit the ground, hard.

I woke up, slowly, my arm hurt, I think I landed on it. Rubbing my shoulder, I sat up and looked around, quickly noticing I was in some sort of maze garden that looked like it belonged in a fantasy world. There were hedges everywhere, and all of them were probably about 10 feet high. There were vines and flowers all over them, and when I walked over to them, I could see small thorns littering the hedges. The ground was covered in sticks, leaves and flower petals, and there were some smaller trees scattered throughout the paths and one huge tree in what looked to be the center of wherever I was.

Scanning the tree, I decided that it was where I wanted to go. Artemis and Grace were in here somewhere and I had to find them. I knew Artemis would head for the center, so she could climb the tree to find us, and Grace would most likely go there because she'd know we would. So, I wandered into the maze, determined to find the girls.

 **Grace-Ann's POV**

This 'Doctor Doom' was a very formidable opponent, though I do not think him a very good Doctor, as I believe that he is more efficient at taking lives than saving them. Though, perhaps he as a Doctor in the same vain as my mother, in science rather than medicine. But I do not see how a man of magic would want to put all the time and effort in perusing a degree such as that.

I found Artemis' battle plan to be sufficient when she proposed it. She, Ethan, and I would face Doom head on while Bucky, Jessica, and my sister came from behind. The six of us would distract him while Apollo and Samuel shot at him with sniper rifles from the rooftops. However, the plan failed when Doom sprung an attack on us, using his magic to open a portal between worlds, and throwing Ethan, Artemis, and I right into it.

As we shot into the other world, I quickly lost track of my friends. An unseen force, most likely Doom himself, tried to rip my father's hammer from me, but I fought back most valiantly. When I realized I wouldn't be able to hang on, I ordered Mjolnir to find Sarah, before releasing it into the hole that had formed in front of me. After releasing Mjolnir, I fell backwards through another hole. Turning myself so I could see the ground, I braced for impact, covering my head with my arms as I neared the ground.

As I stood up, I noticed that there was now a giant hole where I collided with the soil. I grinned, Doom may have been able to take my weapon, but he could not weaken my superior Asgardian physiology.

I looked around the strange new world I had landed on, it looked much like the gardens behind the royal palace in Asgard, high hedges that formed a maze. Only, the center of this maze had a rather large tree instead of a fountain like the one at home.

I looked around, carefully selecting the path I wished to take. I needed to get to the center tree, that is where my friends would be heading. It would also have the best view of this world so I could properly assess my new surroundings, and figure out how to get us back to Earth.

 **Artemis' POV**

I walked through the maze with my makeshift bow half drawn, carefully creeping around every corner. I was going over extraction plans in my head, so far, the only three I could come up with were Asgard, Dr. Strange, or the 'Guardians of the Galaxy.'

If I could find Grace, I could see if she could contact Asgard, then Heimdall could open the bio-frost and get us home. _But_ , I have to assume Grace's hammer was taken from her like my bow was taken from me, so I wasn't sure if she could still contact Asgard. Then there was also the possibility that Heimdall had lost sight of us when we were sent to, well, wherever we are.

Then, there's also the possibility that my brother and the others are able to defeat Doom without us, which I definitely hope is the case. Afterwards they'd have to contact the only 'good guy' on Earth who is well versed in magic. Spiderman, Mr. Richards, and I had made an alliance with him about a year ago, and, in doing so, we put S.H.I.E.L.D agents on all of 'sanctums' to protect them. So, he does owe us one, and I would be perfectly okay if this is the one.

Of course, the backup plan to the backup plan would be the Guardians, whom I've really, only ever heard of, they fought side by side with my parents against this weird purple guy one time, and they'd landed on Earth once or twice. But if we could get a signal going, maybe they would see us and come pick us up. However, if the Guardians could see a signal, then so could _anyone_ flying over, and I don't want just anyone to find us. So, that was defiantly going to be a last-ditch effort.

I was shaken out of my thoughts by a rustling on the other side of the hedge. I quickly drew my bow back, shoving the arrow through the hedge.

"Don't move!" I yelled.

I heard a sound of surprise and the sound of someone scrambling before a familiar voice came over the hedge, "Artemis?"

"Ethan?" I asked cautiously.

"Artemis, can you not point that sharp thingy at me?" he asked.

I slowly withdrew my bow, "Are you okay?"

I heard him sigh, "Yeah, I think I might've dislocated my shoulder when I landed though. What about you?"

"I'm fine!" I called back, "I might've hit my head, but I don't feel a bump or anything, I think I just landed hard. Stay where you are, okay, I'm coming over."

"Artemis," he warned, "The hedges are covered in thorns. I don't think you should just 'come over.'"

"Over being the key word." I responded, heading for a nearby tree. I speedily climbed the it until I was as high as I could go. Then, using the branch to leverage myself, I pushed off and jumped right over the hedge, landing in a squatting position. I turned and smiled at Ethan, "See?"

He stared, wide-eyed before running over and hugging me so hard, I dropped my makeshift bow. "I'm glad you're okay." He whispered into my hair.

"I'm glad you're okay too. Now let's have a look at that arm…"

 **Ethan's POV**

I let Artemis assess the damage to my arm, she tried to be gentle, but it really did hurt.

"I think you're right, it is dislocated." She told me, "I'll have to pop it back in, or it'll heal all wrong."

I sighed, "Do what you gotta do." I said, wincing as she put a hand on either side of my shoulder. She grabbed a stick from the little pouch made of vine she had tied to her waist, putting it in my mouth.

"Bite down on this, it'll hurt." She said, and just as I went to nod at her, she popped my shoulder back into place. I bit down on the stick, hard, and then it fell out of my mouth when I cried out in pain.

"Sorry!" Artemis said hurriedly, hugging me while carefully trying to avoid my injured shoulder.

"Not. Your fault." I said, breathing out deeply. She winced, but said nothing, then got up and started looking around, picking up random sticks and vines from the ground.

"I'm going to make you a sling so it doesn't get any worse." She said.

"Awesome," I replied, "I'm just gonna sit here." I scanned her for injuries, but didn't see any major ones. Her hands had some cuts on them, and there were some other cuts here and there, but nothing major. I noticed that the vine wrapped around her waist was holding a bunch of notched pieces of wood. And the piece of wood she'd dropped when I hugged her earlier had a piece of vine wrapped around the edges that made it look suspiciously like a bow. "Did you _make_ a bow?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," she grinned, brushing her hair out of her face when she looked up at me from where she was tying vines together, "and arrows."

I picked up the piece of wood she'd put in my mouth earlier, turning it over in my hand. There was a side that was notched, and a side that was sharpened to a point, and I chuckled at her arrow. "So, you got dumped on another planet, stripped of your weapons, and the first thing you think to do, is make another weapon?"

"Yeah." She blushed, "I mean, I can't roam around a strange world with _only_ a knife."

"You have a knife?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah, it was hidden in my boot," she explained, slipping my arm into the newly-fashioned sling, tightening it so it fit properly. "So, I guess Doom didn't notice it or something."

I laughed, "Only you could hide a knife from a crazy magical supervillain."

She started laughing too, but we were soon interrupted by the sound of someone running toward us.

 **Grace-Ann's POV**

I was wandering around the maze, trying to reach the center when I heard Artemis and Ethan yelling at each other, apparently, they'd just found one and other, and now, I could find them.

I followed the sound of their voices, until I heard Ethan start laughing while saying, "Only you could hide a knife from a crazy magical supervillain." Then Artemis started to laugh as well, and I realized they were just up the path from me. I was so excited at the prospect of finding my friends that I began running up to them, only to be met with a very pointy piece of wood aimed at my head.

"Grace?" Artemis asked, lowering the piece of wood, which was attached to a bow-like object that appeared to be made of a stick and some twine.

"Artemis!" I cried, waiting until her 'weapon' had clattered to the ground before embracing her tightly.

"Ethan!" he called to know one in particular, causing Artemis and I to break apart and look at him, he was hugging himself with one arm, the other being in a sling.

"What happened to you?" I asked, looking him up and down.

"He landed wrong." Artemis chuckled as he scowled at her.

"So," Ethan asked, "Artemis, how're we getting home?"  
Artemis looked at me, "There's no chance in you calling Asgard for help is there?"

"No." I responded sadly, "I have already made an attempt and I believe we are behind the reach of Heimdall's sight."

"Darn," Artemis mumbled, "Okay, so either Apollo, Sarah and the others defeat Doom and ask Dr. Strange to get us back home, or we have to send up an SOS and hope a friendly alien sees it and offers us a ride home.

"You want to take Alien Uber home?" Ethan asks in disbelief.

"I gotta get back to my brother and the others." Artemis says, "I will build the damn spaceship and fly it myself if I have to."

"You don't know how to fly a spaceship." Ethan points out skeptically.

Artemis narrows her eyes at him, "I'll learn."

Ethan gulps, and I am relieved to see that he knows when to shut his mouth.

"So," I interject, hoping to relieve the tension in the air, "I believe we should start by proceeding to the tree in the center of this planet. It would have the best vantage point to send a distress signal, or, should Apollo and the others send help, it would be the first place they look for us."

Artemis nodded in agreement, "Alright then, lets head out."

Ethan groaned as I pulled him up off the ground by his uninjured arm.

Artemis laughed, "Just be glad you didn't hurt your leg!"

 **Artemis' POV**

It was really starting to feel like there was truly no way off this planet. After reaching the center, we were able to send up a distress signal using Ethan's watch and this world's sun.

It was both fortunate and unfortunate that no one had answered. On the positive side, no one had attacked us, but on the negative side, no one came to bring us home either.

I let out a sigh, glancing down at my friends. Ethan was asleep with his head in my lap, and Grace had her head on my shoulder. She had graciously taken first watch, and I'd taken the second shift. The sun had yet to set, but we were all pretty exhausted, so it was easier than expected to fall asleep.

Suddenly I heard a rather loud sucking sound, I sat straight, waking Grace, before nudging Ethan awake as well.

"What's that?" Ethan whispered.

"I believe it's the sound of a portal opening." Grace yawned, rubbing her eye.

I reached for my bow, drawing it back as I went to investigate.

"I do not believe this is the correct planet either." I heard Sarah's voice say.

"Well I am almost certain." Came the curt reply from Dr. Strange.

"Sarah?" I called, cautiously. My bow still drawn.

"Artemis!" she cried, running towards the sound of my voice. She rounded the corner and spotted me, giving me a giant hug. "My sister, and Ethan? They are here too?"

"Yeah," I smiled, "Yeah, hang on." I turned to face the wall I knew my friends were hiding behind, "Gracie! Ethan! It's okay, it's just Sarah and Dr. Strange!"

Grace ran out from behind the wall, colliding with Sarah and embracing her tightly, "Oh my little sister!" she said, "I am so happy you were able to find us. I missed you so!"

"Easy there, Grace-Ann. Be careful not to squeeze the life from me" Sarah responded, hugging her sister, "I missed you as well."

Ethan came out from behind the wall, glancing at the sisters, "Well, I missed you too. But you know what I missed more?"

Everyone looked at him.

"Cheeseburgers. I could _really_ use a cheeseburger. So," he looked to Dr. Strange, "If you could _please_ take us home, I'd really appreciate it."

Dr. Strange rolled his eyes, but he did a weird hand movement and opened a portal, allowing Ethan, then Grace and Sarah to pass through.

He stopped me as I went to follow, "I take it that my debt is paid?"

"Definitely." I responded, and went through the portal, he followed. As I stepped back on to Earth, I was nearly tackled to the ground by my brother.

From behind me I could hear Strange mutter, "Excellent."


	60. Desert

Artemis silently cursed the one who decided deserts had to be so hot. And Coulson, for sending them out here in the first place. She, Apollo, and Bucky had been sent to Cairo to help the X-Men with some case involving a crazy ancient mutant. He, of course, shot down their Quinjet, causing it to spiral out of control and land some 5 miles out of the fight. Since none of them could fly, they now had to run the five miles _just_ to fight a crazy psychopath.

Great.

"Artemis?" Bucky whined, "Can we slow down please?"

"Says the superhuman." Apollo scoffed.

"Buck." She sighed, "There is a global catastrophe right there," I gestured to the dust clouds and the X-men who were fighting. "We really can't afford to. Just take a drink of water and keep on trekking."

"I hate you so much." Bucky grumbled taking a swig of the water Artemis tossed at him.

Artemis rolled her eyes, "That's nice Buck."


	61. Fairy Tale

"Once upon a time," Artemis started, "In an ancient kingdom, called the Soviet Union, there lived a Princess named Natasha."

"Like me?" Nattie squealed.

"Just like you." Artemis smiled, tickling her daughter. She waited until the three-year-old stopped laughing before continuing. "When the Princess was very little, she was _very_ happy, and her favorite thing to do was ballet. But then, when she got older, the evil Knights of the Red Room came and took the Princess away."

Nattie's eyes widened, "No!" she gasped.

"They forced the princess to work, train, and go on secret missions for them. They turned her into a soldier. But she never questioned her orders, because she knew if she did, they would hurt her."

"Poor Princess…" Nattie muttered.

"Then, one day, Prince Clinton from the kingdom of S.H.I.E.L.D was sent to kill her, because she had hurt too many of his knights. But as soon as Prince Clinton saw the Princess, he knew he could never hurt her. So, he kidnapped the Princess and convinced her to turn against the Knights of the Red Room and the Kingdom of the Soviet Union, and help him save his people. Princess Natasha agreed, because she wanted to be free more than anything, so together, the Prince and the Princess saved the Kingdom of S.H.I.E.L.D, then they lived happily ever after."

Nattie sighed dreamily, collapsing back onto her pillow. "I love that one Mommy. It's my _favorite._ "

Artemis laughed, "I'm glad you like it, it's my favorite too." She pulled the covers up around the child and kissed her forehead, "Goodnight Babygirl."


	62. Voodoo

**Artemis' POV**

I looked up at the unassuming townhouse, "Why am I here?"

Mr. Richards sighed, "You're the leader of the Avengers."

I glared at him, "You brought _Spiderman_."

"And what's wrong with that?!" Peter muttered.

" _Because,_ " Mr. Richards interrupted, walking in between us, "he's one of the _major_ superheroes in New York. As am I, and you, Artemis. And apparently," he reached for the knocker, "There is a fourth. And you know how much I love things that come in fours."

"A lot apparently," I rolled my eyes, "But last I checked, you and I have quite a few colleagues that _also_ work here."

"But _we_ are the leaders." He insisted.

"Which makes us no difference to me."

"Okay, okay," Peter interrupted, "You guys can argue about leadership styles later. Let's just talk to the voodoo man and we can all get back to doing what we do."

I sighed and rolled my eyes, but let Mr. Richards knock on the door. Suddenly a loud voice sounded in my head, "It took you long enough. I thought you would stand out there bickering all day." The door flew open, and based on the reactions of my colleagues, they heard it too. We exchanged glances, and went into the creepy magic place.

Once we entered, we were faced with a bearded man in a red cape. I raised my eyebrows, "Impressive costume."

He scanned me with disgust, "I wish I could say the same."

"Well," I scoffed, "I _am_ in my street clothes, but even if I wasn't, I don't think I'd be taking fashion advice from a guy who looks like he's in his jammies."

Mr. Richards took a deep breath, muttering, "Artemis, this is _not_ how we forge new alliances."

"What?" I whispered back, " _He_ was the one being an ass, _I_ was just returning the favor."

" _He_ can also still hear you." The Doctor replied bluntly.

"Sorry sir." Peter said, "My associates can be idiots. But we're here to ask you if you would consider forming an alliance with S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"And the Fantastic Four."

"And the Avengers, and X-Men."

"And some… _others._ " Peter finished.

"As appealing as that sounds…" The Doctor started.

I sighed, "Look, what'll it take?"

"Excuse me?"

"You _already_ protect the world," I glanced around the room, "and probably a bit more than that if I'm guessing correctly. So, that's not your issue. _Your_ problem, and correct me if I'm wrong, is that you don't think we're of any use to you, so tell me, what'll it take?"

He hummed, "You're the girl that saved the world a few weeks ago?"

"One of them. And, from what I understand, you're the man who made sure there was still a world for us to save."

"I see. You're S.H.I.E.L.D, correct?"

"Unfortunately."

"I'll take a few agents to guard each of my sanctums. So long as your associates agree to leave me alone unless the world is burning, you can consider it done."

"Good." I extended my hand for him to shake, "But you'll owe us one for the agents."

He grasped my hand firmly, "I expected nothing less."

"Well then, that's settled." I gave the Doctor a nod and spun on my heel towards the door. "Gentleman."

Mr. Richards and Peter followed me as I strode out of the sanctum, grinning. Peter was looking at his shoes, and Mr. Richards was beet red. All in a day's work.


	63. Do Not Disturb

Artemis lounged on her bed, lying on her stomach facing the foot of her bed. She skimmed through websites on her laptop, mostly Facebook, and scrolling through Google looking for new ideas for trick arrows. Her parents and brother were already asleep, and she should be too, but Artemis had always been a night owl.

She heard some shuffling in the hallway, but brushed it off as her brother going to the bathroom; until she heard the unwelcome sound of her door opening.

Without bothering to look up, she asked, "Can't you read?"

"What?" Apollo responded.

"There's a sign."

"What sign?"

"The _sign_." Artemis sighed, "On my door. Can't you read?"

Apollo took two steps back, examining the outside of Artemis' door. "Okay," he said, "I read it."

"And?"

"It says 'Do not Disturb.'"

"Ah!" Artemis said, finally turning to look at her brother, "So you can read!"

"Do you think that sign is going to stop me from bugging you?" Apollo asked with a raised eyebrow, clearly amused.

Artemis let out a sigh, closing her laptop and sitting up on her bed, "Apparently not. What do you want?"

Her brother shifted a bit, going from one foot to another, "Nothing!" he said, defensively. "Can't a guy just want to see his sister?"

Artemis looked at him suspiciously, "At," she glanced at the clock, "1 o'clock in the morning, I think not."

"Okay," Apollo said, "So I may or may not have had a nightmare, where you may or may not have died. But," he paused, "you know, whatever."

Artemis looked at him sympathetically, "Come here," she said softly.

Apollo visibly deflated, he slumped his shoulders, and dragged his feet on his way over to Artemis' bed.

"Listen," Artemis said, as he sat down. "I'm not dead, okay? And I'm not planning on dying anytime soon. And even if I do manage to go before you, I solemnly swear that I will haunt you for the rest of your life." Apollo chuckled, and she went on, "So don't worry, you're stuck with me."

"Thanks Artemis."

"Don't mention it."


	64. City

Artemis stood at the front of the long S.H.I.E.L.D briefing table, clearing her throat to gain the attention of her team who was seated in 8 of the chairs, with Director Coulson sitting in the one on the other end. "Okay guys," she started, "We need to talk about a serious conspiracy that is plaguing New York City."

Coulson raised an eyebrow.

"Brian," Artemis said, tossing her friend the clicker as he stood up and made his way to the screen baring a power-point. "If you please?"

"Gladly." He replied, starting up the slide-show and using the laser-pointer to gesture at the screen. "So, Artemis, Ethan and I devised a chart on the massive attacks on New York."

Ethan stood up, facing Coulson, he added, "We calculated 'massive attacks' as those totaling more than a million dollars in damage, caused by a level 5 villain or higher."

"The red dots," Brian explained as Ethan sat back down, "Are catastrophic events, which we classified as ground up rebuilding of at least 10 square miles. The statistics are quite high, but when we compare them to the results of other major cities," Brian flipped the slide, and a line graph appeared with multiple lines being shown. "both domestic and international, the results are startling."

"As you can see," Artemis said, "New York has a much higher rate of destruction than any other major U.S city, including Los Angeles, San Francisco, Miami, Detroit, Austin, and Washington D.C. When we compare it to cities abroad, including Beijing, London, Paris, and Berlin, we can still see New York still has a much greater rate of destruction."

"The only city that came close," Brian continued, "was Tokyo, but that was only pre-Hydra incident, afterwards, they followed the average yearly carnage pattern for a major city."

"The point is," Artemis added, "We believe that New York may be a cataclysmic evet center, and we would like S.H.I.E.L.D to conduct an investigation, in order to answer the question, "Why is it _always_ New York?"

Coulson hummed, stroking his chin in a thoughtful manner, "Artemis, you have no idea how many times I've asked myself that very question."

Artemis, Ethan, and Brian each took a deep breath.

"I'm authorizing your proposal. Brian will head the team which will study the idea of New York being a cataclysmic event center, and how to reduce the infrastructure risk and fatalities."

They all cheered and Ethan leapt out of his seat, high-fiving Brain and kissing Artemis on the cheek.

"Thank you, sir." Artemis smiled. Coulson nodded, then ducked out of the room to go and attend to his other responsibilities.


	65. Horrific

Aliens had invaded New York. Again. That alone had warranted Ethan and Artemis to 'pause' their retirement. After all, if New York was in danger, so were their children. But apparently this time, the aliens weren't after New York (for once), but they were after Teddy Altman, aka Hulkling, one of the newest recruits to the Avengers.

The aliens called themselves Skrull, and claim Teddy to be their prince and rightful heir, refusing to leave Earth without him. Of course, the Avengers opposed, starting the fight in Manhattan. Now if the Avengers thought that was the worst of their problems, they were horribly mistaken.

In an effort to prove to Teddy his 'true' heritage, the so called 'Super-Skrull' captured Teddy's mother, forcing her to tell him the truth; that he was the child of Captain Mar-Vell and the Skrull Emperor's daughter, Princess Anelle. Teddy's 'mother' was apparently the Princess' handmaiden, who whisked the child away at the request of the Princess, who wished to keep him from harm.

After that enlightening story, the 'Super-Skrull' had his 'mother' killed for treason, forcing Teddy to watch.

It was horrifying really, and Artemis could only imagine how he felt.

Soon after, Brian and S.H.I.E.L.D were able to make contact with the Guardians of the Galaxy, and with their help, we were able to ban the Skrull from Earth, aside from Teddy, who chose to stay.

Artemis, Apollo, and Coulson offered him a place to live on the Hellicarrier, but he chose to stay with Billy, Tommy, and their family instead.

Many of the Avengers knew what it was like to lose their family, but to do it in the way that Teddy had, it was unimaginable.


	66. Snow

"Artemis, I'm cold" Ethan complained for the millionth time, literally, she was counting.

"I know." She groaned, "I'm _working_ on it."

"It's snowing…"

"Actually," Apollo interrupted, "It's a _blizzard_."

"See!" Ethan yelled, "And I'm in a metal suit."

Artemis threw her hands up, "It's _winter,_ in _Russia_. What did you expect? Didn't you bring a heater or something?"

"Well yeah, but…"

"Wait!" Apollo said, glaring at Ethan, "You have a _heater_? You know _your girlfriend_ and I are walking around in the blizzard with standard S.H.I.E.L.D stealth coats, right? And you have the nerve to…"

"Boys!" Artemis screamed, "Look there, a city, with a _Hotel_ , and possibly _cell service_."

Apollo rolled his eyes, "And how are we gonna pay for that?"

Artemis just smiled as she trudged ahead through the snow, "With Ethan's credit card, of course."

"Yeah," Ethan agreed, before stopping dead in his tracks, "Wait, what?"

"You spent the entire walk here complaining," Artemis called back as she and her brother neared the front of the hotel, "it's _the least_ you can do."

"Yeah!" Apollo mocked, sticking his tongue out at Ethan as they walked into the hotel.

"Aw man!"

Artemis stuck her head out the door, "Now come on! You know, before you _freeze to death_."

Ethan sighed, before trudging into the hotel behind his friends.


	67. Drum

**Artemis' POV**

My daughter had her First Birthday party thee other day. The theme was Disney, it was Ethan's idea. He wanted to have it _in_ Disney World, but I told him to wait until she could actually remember that. He was a bit disappointed, but that didn't stop him from hiring professional party planners/decorators from redesigning the _entire_ tower.

Now, Nattie received **a lot** of gifts, almost every superhero/ S.H.I.E.L.D agent in the country was there, but, the **_one_** present my baby girl had to latch onto, was the stupid 'Asgardian drum' my idiot brother gave her. It's been two days, and Nattie had not stopped banging on it during every waking hour. And even some should-be-asleep hours, when she climbed out of her crib and found the drum where we'd hidden it in her closet.

Ethan and I were at our whit's end, to the point that Ethan had locked himself in the lab all day, leaving me to deal with the damn drum.

I was going to kill my brother.

But suddenly, my husband emerged from the lab, clutching something in his hand. He walked over to where Nattie was happily banging away on her drum, "Hey babygirl," he said sleepily, "I got something for you."

She stopped hitting the drum, looking up at her father and tilting her tiny head.

Ethan extended his hand, holding a doll out to her. I recognized the shape of the doll, walking over to get a closer look. My husband had taken a standard American-Girl sized 'little boy' doll, and transformed it to look like my father in his Avenger's suit.

I smiled sadly at the doll, before turning my gaze to my daughter. Her big blue eyes were transfixed on the doll, reaching out and making 'grabby hands' at it. Ethan chuckled before lowering the toy into her hands. She held it at arm's length for a long second before clutching it to her chest, and giving my husband a giant smile. I walked over and picked her up, taking her to her room for her nap. Not once did her hold on the doll loosen, and I gave Ethan a grateful gaze over my shoulder.

She didn't look back at the drum.

And if we locked it in a high-security safe in the basement until Apollo and Grace had a child we could give it to, I wasn't telling.


	68. Hero

**Artemis' POV**

I'd been hearing whispers of a hooded archer vigilante patrolling around New York, taking out small crime like muggers, gang members, and purse-snatchers. I told my brother, and he made the obligatory reference to the TV series _Arrow_ , and blew it off, but I followed the archer closer. Last week, the Archer made a massive Russian Mob bust, and was interviewed and photographed by some reporters.

The girl couldn't have been more than a teenager, and a young one at that. She was dressed in black pants with high black boots and a dark purple hoodie. She had her hood up, but I could see hints of jet black hair pointing out, and through her mask, I could see her blue eyes. She had a small stature, no more than 5'2, and about 90 pounds from what I could see. She didn't answer any of the reporters' questions aside from one. When they asked for her name, she told them it was Hawkeye, and _that_ caught my attention.

I told my brother, and he agreed, we had to find this 'Hawkeye' and set her straight, because who was she to be using that name? Our father's name, without our permission. So, we set off for New York.

Honestly, 'Hawkeye' wasn't hard to find. The girl was clearly untrained in any kind of stealth, though she was admittedly good with a bow, just not as good as me. When we spotted her saving a girl from a would be rapist, I gestured for my brother to go to the other side of the alley, while I intervened with a strategically placed arrow pinning the jerk to the wall by his shirt collar.

The girl ran off as 'Hawkeye' jumped into a defensive position. I gracefully leapt from my position on the roof-top and landed in front of her.

"Easy there Hawkeye," I tell her, "Or, whatever your name really is."

Her eyes widened when she saw me, her mouth slipping open, "Huntress?" she asked, "The real Huntress? Leader of the Avengers, the daughter of Black Widow and…oh."

"Yeah." Apollo said, dropping down behind her, "Oh."

She spun to face him as he walked over to the scum stuck to the wall, punching him in the face to knock him out.

"You up for a midnight jaunt across the rooftops?" I ask her.

'Hawkeye' had her eyes trained on her expensive-looking combat boots, but she nodded yes, and after my brother called the police to come for the jerk-rod, we were off. The three of us skipped across a few roof-tops, before we stopped on the top of an abandoned building on the outskirts of Manhattan, sitting on the edge with the girl in the middle.

"So you're Hawkeye now?" I ask, breaking the silence.

"Look, I don't mean to disrespect your Dad or anything!" she defended, speaking rapidly, "Really, I don't. It's just, when I was a little girl, he was my favorite Avenger! I started taking archery lessons because of him! Then, when I found out my Dad was a crazy, evil, nutcase, I _had_ to stop him. So I thought I'd become Hawkeye and…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I interrupted, "Your Dad is a what?"

She took a deep breath, looking between the two of us before ripping off her mask, "My name is Kate Bishop, and my Dad is a crazy, evil, nutcase. He'll do anything to 'help' his company, including, but not limited to, blowing things up, hiring hitmen, terrorizing people, and making alliances with the Russian Mob and possibly Kingpin, but I haven't proven that yet."

"So instead of calling the cops…" Apollo asked.

"I tried calling the cops!" Kate yelled, "But they're either on his side, or don't believe me cause I'm a kid…"

"That's how you made the bust." I observed.

"Yeah…" she mumbled.

I exchanged a knowing glance with my brother, he nodded, and I put my hand on Kate's shoulder, "Look, how about we make a deal," she looked up at me, "You let us help you with this, and we'll train you to actually _be_ Hawkeye."

Kate's eyes widened, "Really?"

"Sure," my brother smiled, "you need to be _worthy_ of it if you're going to use it."


	69. Annoyance

"I don't wanna be Princess Leia!" Artemis pouted, stomping her foot on the ground and putting her hands on her hips.

Ethan took a step back, "Okay, fine! You don't have to!"

"Yes she does!" Apollo argued, "If _she's_ not Princess Leia, who is? I'm Luke, and we're _twins_."

Artemis crossed her arms, glaring at her brother, " _You_ can be Princess Leia. Then _I'll_ be Luke Skywalker. You know, since we're twins."

"No!" Apollo screamed, "I can't be Princess Leia, she's a _girl_."

Artemis tilted her head, her eyebrows raised, "And what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing!" Ethan said swiftly, placing a hand over Apollo's mouth and stepping between his friends. "Nothing's wrong with that, _I'd_ be Princess Leia if you wanted, she's kick-ass, totally awesome."

Both the twins looked at Ethan and Apollo pushed his friend's hand off his mouth. They silently scrutinized him for a second before simultaneously saying, "You're Han Solo."

Ethan raised his eyebrows before taking a step back and leaning against the wall, allowing his friends to 'have at it.'

Artemis huffed, looking at her brother "You always get to be Luke."

"Cause I'm the _boy_."

"So?"

"My hair can't do the bun thing!"

"Wear headphones."

"But I want a lightsaber."

"So do I! You're better with guns anyway."

"But I'm not in love with Ethan."

"Neither am I!"

Ethan looked between the two, "Hey!"

They turned to him, both saying, "Stay out of it." He raised his hands in surrender, sliding down the wall and sitting on the floor.

"If you don't let me be Luke…" Artemis started, trying to come up with a threat to ensure her brother's compliance. Suddenly, her eyes widened and her eyebrows raised as she started grinning at Apollo. He looked nervous, taking a half step back as she continued, "I'll tell mom you don't Leia is as good as Luke."

Apollo bit his lip, looking at his sister, "You wouldn't…"

"Try me."

He let out a hesitant sigh, before handing the lightsaber over to his sister, "Just this once."

Artemis smirked, taking the lightsaber and handing her brother some headphones, "Unless I want to be Luke again."


	70. 67 precent

"How did you fail your history test?" Artemis hissed as she and her brother made their way from their makeshift S.H.I.E.L.D classroom to the apartment they shared with their parents.

"Both our Uncle and our SO are living fossils! And don't even get me started on Coulson…"

"Okay!" Apollo sighed, "I get it. I was up late the night before okay? I fell asleep and didn't finish!"

"What were you doing?"

Apollo looked down to his shoes, muttering, "Playing Zelda with Ethan…"

"Really?" Artemis yelled, "Well I hope you're happy, I'm going to the Tower for movie night and you'll be here, studying for your make-up test."

"No, no, no!" her brother gasped, grabbing on to her shirt, "I'm cashing in a favor!"

Artemis stopped walking and turned to face him, giving him a skeptical look, "From when?"

"Remember when I told Mom _I_ left her gun in the practice range…"

His sister rolled her eyes, "Okay, but that was a level one offence. Changing your _test grade_ is like a level 3, at least. I mean, they'll find out, and when they do…"

"I'll take the blame!"

"Fine. Give it here."

Apollo grinned, handing his paper to his sister. She ducked into an abandoned room and placed it on the floor, grabbing her standard issue S.H.I.E.L.D pen that _everyone_ on the Hellicarrier used. She carefully filled the 6 in 67 into an 8, then she pulled her own test out.

She narrowed her eyes at Apollo, "You really thought World War Two started in 1914?"

He rubbed the back of his head, "I meant 1941…"

Artemis shook her head, "Yeah, for _America_."

"So?"

"It _started_ in 1939 in Europe."

"Oh…"

"Moron." She muttered before going back to her work. She perfectly matched her brother's writing as she filled in enough of his blank answers correctly, to get him to _exactly_ 87%. Then she replicated Coulson's writing in changing his x's to ok's.

"You're gonna owe me for this."

"So you've said."

"Make sure you give it to Dad. Mom overanalyzes everything. IN fact, try not to give it to them at all, but you know, if they ask."

"Thank you so much."

"If I get grounded for life I'm killing you."


	71. Obsession

_"Artemis, it's the Feast of the Einherjar, and we_ _have_ _to go. Please, just for the weekend…"_ Apollo begged over the phone. His twin sister was lounging on her couch in Avengers' Tower, nestled in the nook of her husband's arm as they listened to her brother's desperate pleas.

"What do ya think?" Artemis whispered into Ethan's ear as Apollo continued to beg.

"Meh, what's a couple teenagers hanging around?"

Artemis kissed him softly, "Have I ever told you I love you?"

"You could _stand_ to say it more."

Artemis rolled her eyes, before interrupting her still rambling brother, "Okay, Okay Pollo' we'll take Mari and Eli."

" _And Katie?_ "

"Of course, she practically lives here anyway."

" _Thank you, thank you, thank you! You are the best sister and brother-in-law a guy could ever ask for!_ "

"Yeah, yeah," Artemis sighed, "Tell me something I don't know. Look, I understand Kate, but I do have to ask, why do you have Eli and America? Aren't they _Bucky's_ responsibility?"

Apollo groaned, " _Technically_ _. But you know him, he's out looking for Sammy again._ "

Ethan let out a long sigh, leaning further back into the couch. Artemis pushed her head back up against his shoulder, looking towards the ceiling. "Again?" she whispered.

" _Yeah_." Apollo responded, sadly, " _I tried to stop him but I just… I think I feel kinda responsible. I don't know, I just can't say no Artie, I want Sam back too_."

"I get it Pollo,' I really do." She sighed, "But we can't keep making exceptions, even for Sammy. He's hurt people, killed people. We _have_ to lock him up, max-security, this is the second time he's gotten out."

" _True, but as I recall, the first time was partially your fault."_

"And I've learned my lesson. You should learn from my mistakes too."

" _I am Artie, trust me. We're gonna find him, It's just, Buck's…"_

"Obsessed…"

" _Yeah, and I don't want to lose them both."_

Artemis bit her lip, but Ethan answered for her, "You won't, either of you. We'll get Bucky back, then we'll deal with Sam."


	72. Mislead

" _I thought Cassie was **ANT** Man's daughter!_ " Apollo's voice sounded through the phone. Artemis held it away from her ear, wincing at his volume.

"She _is_ ," Artemis snapped, "we've known about her since she was _born_ , Apollo!"

" _Then why the hell does she **GROW**?_ "

Artemis shook her head in shock, "Wait… What?"

Apollo scoffed, " _Oh yeah, she grows. Like, you know, Building Sized!_"

"Oh." Artemis said in shock.

" _Yeah, we brought her in here for a trial run. I told her to show me what she's got, and she grew so tall she **broke the roof**!_ "

"I see…" Artemis said slowly, "Perhaps you should use the old hulk-sized training warehouse from now on."

" _Gee, thanks Artemis_." Apollo said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. " _I never would've thought of that, seeing as we don't have much of a choice now that the roof of our normal training facility has a GIANT HOLE in it!_ "

"Fair." Artemis replied, "So I take it you blame me because recruiting Cassie was my idea?"

" _Well my recruits didn't break the ceiling._ "

Artemis laughed, "Oh, because Billy and Teddy didn't break _anything…_ "

Apollo took a breath as if to say something, but stopped short, puffing out a sigh, " _Fine. You win this round, but I'm still mad."_

"Aren't you always?"

Apollo didn't bother to answer before he hung up on his sister.


	73. I Can't

The elevator doors to Ethan and Artemis' floor in Avengers Tower suddenly opened, and Ethan turned away from folding laundry on the couch to look at the elevator's occupant. He raised an eyebrow as Bucky came stomping into the living room, slouching down on the recliner in an angry huff.

"Can I help you?" Ethan asked.

Bucky crossed his arms defensively, letting out a puff of breath that sent his sloppily combed hair flying upwards. "Where's Artemis?"

Ethan rolled his eyes at the younger man's antics. He turned back to the laundry before responding, "Out."

Bucky slouched back farther into the chair, "When will she get back?"

Ethan let out a sigh as he folded a small baby shirt and placed it into a basket full of baby clothes. "I don't know, she dropped Clint off at preschool, then she took the babies to get some new clothes."

Bucky squinted up at Ethan, "Why do they need new clothes?"

Ethan grabbed a baby shirt with giant red stains on it, he held it up for Bucky to see, "Because of this, and they do grow you know."

"Oh." Bucky sighed again, "Right."

Ethan glanced at his younger friend, letting out a breath of defeat before walking over to him, "Okay, what's going on?"

Bucky pulled his legs up to his chin, grumbling into them, "Nothing."

"Clearly it's something."

"It's just…" he sighed, yet again, "I thought it'd be easier."

"Thought what would be eaiser?"

"Parenting."

Ethan's face widened in shock, before he sputtered out a laugh, "Parenting? Who the _hell_ told you that would be _easy_?"

"Well," Bucky quickly defended, bringing his legs down and looking at Ethan, "No one said it'd be _easy_. But they certainly didn't it say how hard it would be!"

"What happened?"

"They're just, so…" Bucky groaned, "I don't even know! But they don't listen to me! And America takes every warning as a challenge." He stands up, so he's face to face with Ethan, "And Eli dissects _everything_ anyone says and makes it seem like something it's not! And I just…" Bucky sinks to his knees, "I just don't know if I can do it anymore…"

Ethan looks down at the younger man in front of him, before lowering himself to his knees, placing a hand on Bucky's shoulder. "You can do it." Ethan says softly.

Bucky looks up at the other man hopelessly, "I. Can't."

"Look," Ethan sighs, "You can do this, I don't doubt that. But honestly, you don't have a choice. You _rescued_ those kids, they _trust_ you more than anyone else, besides each other."

"And Artemis."

"Everyone trusts Artemis."

"Except Fury."

"That looser doesn't trust _anyone_. Not even himself." Ethan shakes his head, "But that's not the point. The point is America and Eli have been through more than any person, let alone a teenager, should  ever have to go through. They're going to take time to adjust, and you just kinda have to let them. Kids are hard, that's just how it is, but you Buck, the way you got them, that's the hardest way there is. You're very brave for doing that, in fact, you're one of the bravest people I know. And if you ever need help, Artie and I will be right here."

Bucky smiled up at the other man, taking a breath of relief, "Thanks Ethan, I think I needed to hear that."

"You did. Trust me, you should've heard the pep talk I got from my mom when Nattie was born."

"And the twins?"

" _Especially_ after the twins."


	74. Confrontation

Apollo leaned back in the big chair overlooking the training room, watching his new Avengers recruits go about a simulation. He propped his feet up on the panel that controlled the room below, placing his arms behind his head.

Suddenly the door slammed open, and Apollo quickly spun around and jumped up, gun drawn. "Sammy!" he cried upon seeing the intruder, lowering the gun and slipping it into its holster.

"What is this?" Sam growled angrily, gesturing to the window overlooking the recruits.

Apollo grinned proudly, "Well, that's Katie, she's the new Hawkeye, Teddy is a shapeshifter, but he likes his Hulk-ish form, so we call him Hulkling. Billy has powers like Scarlet Witch, and his twin brother Tommy has powers like Quicksilver. They're the twins that we rescued a few years back when we went to find Wanda and Pietro…"

"I know who they _are_ ," Sam snapped, crossing his arms, "But what are they doing here?"

"They're gonna be the new Avengers Sammy!" Apollo proclaimed.

"New Avengers? Who okayed that? I sure as hell didn't."

Apollo's smile faded as he gazed at the younger boy, "Well, since Grace, Artie and Ethan retired I figured we needed to fill out our roster a bit. You, me, Buck, and Jess can't do _everything_ you know."

Sam glared daggers at his friend, "Artemis never needed new recruits. We're fine the way we are."

"Look," Apollo shifted from one foot to the other, "Artemis had a giant team, there were ten of us, now there's six. Jenna still won't do field work, and Sarah's on Asgard most of the time. Besides, it was _Artemis'_ idea to add Kate to the team, and she approved Teddy, Billy, and Tommy anyway."

"Well she wouldn't've had to if _you_ were just more competent." He scoffed.

"I am perfectly competent!" Apollo said harshly, "And I don't like your attitude!"

"You don't like my attitude? What are you my dad?"

"I may not be your dad, Sam, but I _am_ your commanding officer, and those are your new teammates, whether you like it or not!"

"Well I don't! I don't want to work with _children_ , I want to work with _my team_."

"Well, I've got news for you Sam, you're on _my team_ and that means you're going to have to put up with _my choices_."

Sam's eyes widened, and you can practically see the steam coming from his ears, she stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Apollo deflated, sinking back into the chair and blowing a piece of hair from his face. He spared a glance back to the simulator just in time to see them defeat the 'big bad,' and watching as they celebrated together. Kate looked up from the center of the huddle, catching his eye and giving him a bright smile. Apollo gave her an encouraging smile in return, at least he did _something_ good today.


	75. Mirror

"Look'it Mommy!" Nattie squealed, pointing at a clown.

Artemis smiled and nodded to the clown, leading her daughter toward the Ring Man's trailer in the back of the circus. "We'll get you a balloon animal on the way out sweetie."

"And Clint 'n Eric too?"

Apollo chuckled, "Of course! We'll all get balloons! You should see your mommy in a balloon crown!"

All three of the kids burst out laughing as Artemis glared at her brother. The twins and their children approached the trailer, letting the kids bang on the door.

"Okay, Okay, I'm coming!" came the voice from the other side, "Hold your horses!" The door flung open, revealing the brightly dressed man inside.

"Uncle Barney!" Nattie squealed, latching on to the man's leg.

"Nattie!" he smiled, picking the little girl up. "Look at you, you're so big!" He smiled at Artemis and Clint, pulling her them into a one armed hug, "and look at this little one!" Clint shied away from him, but Barney didn't seem to mind. He kissed Artemis' forehead, "he looks too much like his father!"

"Well." Artemis sighed, "I didn't make them alone!"

"Shame." Barney chuckled, turning to his nephew. "Apollo! Yours got big too huh?"

"Yeah… still got the little one though."

"That's right!" Barney grinned, slipping Eric from Apollo's hip and on to his own, "Where is that little girl?" he turned to Artemis, "And your boys!"

"Home." Artemis replied, much to her uncle's disappointment, "I wasn't bringing three babies to a circus."

Barney rolled his eyes, swinging Nattie down to the ground so she could watch the acrobats walking by. "Fine, be responsible. At least I know their terrorizing your husband."

"What do you have against my husband?" Artemis laughed, watching as her daughter waved at the performers.

"Well your Dad's not here to do it, and your brother," he glared at Apollo, "is too easy on him."

"He's my friend!" Apollo said defensively.

Barney narrowed his eyes, "Exactly!"

There was a moment of silence, but then all three adults burst out laughing, causing the children to laugh too.

Suddenly, Barney exclaimed, "Oh! I almost forgot! We got a new attraction!"

Nattie's eyes widened, and before her mother or uncle could respond she bounded back over to her Great Uncle, "What? What? What? What is it Uncle Barney?"

Barney grinned, crouching down to Nattie's level and placing Eric down on the ground next to her. Artemis knelt down as well, so Clint, still clinging to her side, could be included. Eric looked over at his father, pulling on his sleeve until he too was crouched down.

"Well," Barney whispered, as if he was telling them the biggest secret in the universe, "We got a Fun House."

"A Fun House!" Nattie squealed, "Oh my goodness! A Fun House!" She paused for a second, looking back to her Great Uncle, "What's a Fun House?"

Barney and the twins chuckled, before he answered, "It's like a maze, with mirrors! And there's silly mirrors that make you look REALLY big or REALLY small. And then there's a secret staircase that brings you up to the top, and then there's ANOTHER maze, and then a curly slide that brings you all the way back to the bottom!"

All three kids look at him with wonder in their eyes, before Nattie breaks the silence, "When can we go?"

"Right now if you want to!"

"Yay!" Nattie cried, dancing around. Then she abruptly stopped and looked up to Artemis, "Can we Mommy?"

"Yeah?" Eric added, looking at Apollo, "Can we Daddy?"

The twins glanced at each other, then over at their Uncle.

"Yeah." Apollo said.

"Why not?" Artemis added.

It was unclear who's squeal of joy was louder, the kid's or Barney's.


	76. Broken

Artemis yawned and glanced up at the clock, it was 11:00, and she was already tired. God, she was getting old. She glanced down the stairs toward her husband's lab, seeing the light streaming up into the darkened living room. She sighed, pushing herself up from the couch and going down the small flight of stairs.

She typed her access code into the pad outside the glass doors. It chimed at her valid code and lit up green. The doors slid open, allowing her into the lab.

"Ethan?" She asked, walking to where her husband was bent over his workbench. "E, I'm going to bed. You coming?"

"I'll be up in a minute." He muttered dismissively.

Artemis peered over his shoulder, "What are you workin' on?"

"Nattie's doll broke." He whispered, rolling his chair past Artemis towards his other workbench, grabbing a screwdriver, and rolling back to the doll. It was her Iron Man doll, and Artemis noticed his chest plate was popped off and a few of the wires in his chest were exposed.

"It's just the arc reactor, isn't it?" she yawned again.

"No." Ethan said, rolling back past Artemis and grabbing some small parts off the table. "I just took that off to get to the circuits underneath. The lights are busted and the face plate isn't moving."

"So?" Artemis murmured, wrapping her arms around her husband's neck, "She can still play with it can't she?"

Ethan hunched over more, dislodging Artemis' arms, "No. It's broken."

"Yeah," Artemis said, spinning him around in his chair so he faced her. She held his face in her hands, gently moving it so his eyes met hers. "But you don't need to fix it _now_."

"Yes I do."

"Why?"

" _Because_ ," Ethan insisted, trying to spin back around. But Artemis was strong, and she held the chair in place. "He's broken."

"Aw Ethan, you know it's just a doll, right? It's not really your Dad or anything."

"I know Artie, I know. It's just… oh never mind, it sounds dumb."

"I'm used to your Ethanisms. Hit me."

He sighed, looking at Artemis sadly, "Look. I know this doll isn't my dad. But it's just, Nattie, she never got to meet him, so this," he held up the doll roughly, its arms and legs flailing around, "is the closest she's ever gonna get. So I want it to work right."

"Okay." Artemis nodded, "Okay," she grabbed the nearest chair, pulling it over so she could sit next to Ethan, "What do we need to do?"


	77. Testament

"Miss. Barton, why are you stepping down from your Leadership position of the Avengers?" the silhouette of the councilwoman asked in a booming voice.

Artemis glanced up at the screen skeptically from the place she stood next to Coulson in his office. She hesitated for a moment, before muttering "It's Barton-Stark actually."

"Excuse me?" A councilman asked.

"My last name." Artemis said clearly, "It's Barton- _Stark_ , I changed it when I got married, last year."

"And what does that have to do with this inquiry?" Asked another councilman, who's voice Artemis recognized to be Nick Fury.

"Well, like I said," Artemis continued, "I got married last year, and almost a year before that, Ethan and I had a daughter, Natasha. We recently decided to retire in order to spend more time with her, and try to avoid the mistakes my parents made with my brother and I."

"You have led this team since it's conception." The Councilwoman added, "Who do you suppose is capable enough to lead in your absence?"

"Actually, I gave that quite a bit of thought." Artemis smiled, "As you know, the Avengers are made up of my closest friends and family, and there are not many I would trust to lead them. But, I'd hereby like to nominate my brother, Apollo Barton, to lead the Avengers in my place."

"And what experience does _he_ have?" A councilman that wasn't Fury asked.

"Well," Coulson interjected, "Apollo has lead at Artemis' side since she began leading the team. He has learned much from her and has headed quite a few S.H.I.E.L.D missions himself, both for the Avengers and otherwise."

"I see," said the councilman.

"My brother has my complete confidence and endorsement." Artemis said confidently, "I trust him completely with the lives of those most important to me. There is no one else more fit to lead the Avengers in my place."

"And what of your involvement?" the councilwoman asked.

"Ethan and I will remain in S.H.I.E.L.D as agents and consultants to the Avengers. And we will be available to assist in the event of a global catastrophe, or something of the sorts."

"Very well." The councilwoman said, "Then I hereby move to grant Mrs. _Barton-Stark's_ request based on her testament, and that of Director Coulson."

"I second the notion." Said the councilman.

"Councilman Fury?" she asked.

Fury let out a puff of air, mumbling, "I agree."

"Then it is unanimous." The councilman concluded, "Enjoy retirement Agent Barton-Stark."

"Oh." Artemis grinned, "I will."


	78. Drink

Artemis walked into the living room of the Avengers' Tower apartment she shared with her husband and two young children. She smiled at the sight of Ethan lying on his back on the floor, Clint hoisted above his head, the two of them giggling. Nattie was standing near Ethan's head, laughing along as she made faces at her baby brother.

She took in the scene from the doorway for a minute before announcing her presents, "Hey guys." She smiled.

Nattie jerked her head towards the doorway, her eyes brightening as she saw her mother, "Mommy!" she squealed, running over to Artemis and hugging her legs.

Artemis crouched down to hug her daughter. And Ethan grinned as he walked over to her, Clint on his hip. He kissed her forehead, whispering "How was it?" into her ear.

"Good." Artemis answered, "really good." She glanced down at Nattie, "Hey babygirl, why don't you go grab some dolls so we can play?"

"Okay!" Nattie squealed, running off to her bedroom.

Once the little girl was out of earshot, Ethan asked, "So, what did the Doctor say?"

"Well," Artemis started, slipping Clint out of Ethan's arms and guiding her husband over to the couch, forcing him to sit down, and sitting herself next to him. "I'm defiantly pregnant."

"Artemis!" Ethan grinned, "That's great, another baby!"

"That's the thing," Artemis said, glancing shyly at Ethan, "It's actually two."

"Two?"

"Two. We're having Twins."

"Twins?"

"Yeah."

"I think I'm gonna need a drink…"


	79. Balk

**Balk: To hesitate or be unwilling to accept an idea or undertaking.**

Nattie took a deep breath, walking into the living room where her parents were sitting on the couch, watching Criminal Minds. She lingered in the doorway, watching them for a moment.

"He's not the killer." Artemis said.

Ethan laughed, "Of course he is! They're showing him doing it!"

"No." Artemis said, "They're showing him cleaning up. I bet it's his son."

"What?" Ethan says in disbelief, "No way. That kid can't do…"

Nattie entered the room, interrupting her father by clearing her throat, "Mom, Dad?" she said softly.

"Yeah Nat?" Artemis asked, pausing the TV show.

"I have a question…"

"Well," Ethan said, sitting up straight, "Go ahead and ask it then."

"I, uh..." she looked down at her feet, twisting her toes into the floor and fidgeting with her fingers, "Can I start a New Young Avengers team?"

Ethan choked on his own spit, coughing in disbelief. Artemis patted him on the back, but didn't break eye contact with her daughter, "What?" she asked.

"Well, it's just, I'm Thirteen, and that's how old Mom was when you guys started the Avengers: Next Generation Program! And I'm not asking to go out and fight tomorrow, but just start training! Then by the time Eric and Clint are 13, we could…"

"No!" Ethan yelled, "Oh no! There is no way I'm letting my daughter become an Avenger! _Especially_ at 13!"

"Grandma Nat and Grandpa Clint let _Mom_ and _Uncle Apollo_ do it! And Grandma and Grandpa Tony let _you_ do it at 14!"

"Well that was different! Your Grandparents were not the best at decision-making!" Ethan argued, rising from his seat so he could tower over his daughter. "I mean, look where it got them!"

Artemis shot up from the couch, "Ethan!"

"What? It's true."

Artemis took a deep breath to steady herself, "Look Ethan, we knew she would ask eventually. It's in her blood. I knew we wouldn't be ready for it, especially _this soon_. But saying things like that, about _my parents_ and _your dad_ is uncalled for."

Ethan took a few deep breaths, looking between his wife and his now terrified daughter, "You're right Artemis. Like always, I'm sorry I said that." He looked to Nattie, gesturing for her to come closer. She took a few hesitant steps forward as her father sat back down, pulling her close to him so stood between his legs. He grabbed her arms, looking at her softly, "I'm sorry babygirl, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. It's just, the idea of you being out there, being in that much danger. It scares me."

The girl shyly looks into his eyes, "I know Daddy, I'm sorry."

Ethan glances at his daughter's solemn expression, he takes a breath before saying, "Look Nattie, I… your mother and I will have to talk about this. But, we'll see, alright?"

The teen's eyes light up, "Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Oh! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she kisses Ethan's forehead, then Artemis'. "You're the best parents EVER!" she let out a squeal of joy before darting up to her bedroom to call her friends.

Artemis glanced at Ethan, "Pushover."


	80. Words

Artemis walked down the Hellicarrier corridor with her brother at her heels. She took long commanding strides, as Apollo jogged a bit to keep up with her. They kept this up until reaching the imposing looking double doors that lead to Nick Fury's office. The two agents guarding the doors moved in front of them to block the twins from entering.

Artemis pulled out her S.H.I.E.L.D badge, presenting it to one of the Agents, "I need to speak with Councilman Fury." She said sternly.

"Councilman Fury is in a meeting with the rest of the council," one of the Agents said harshly, "no one is to disturb him."

"It's important." Apollo argued, crossing his arms.

"No admittance." The other Agent said.

"If you don't let us speak with Councilman Fury, you will regret it." Artemis threatened.

The Agents both let out short laughs, "I'd like to see you try." The first one said.

"Don't say she didn't warn you." Apollo muttered, glancing at his sister. She spread her legs, lowering herself into a stable fighting position. Apollo followed suit, nodding as Artemis glanced towards the guard on the left. In perfect harmony, the twins lunged at the other Agents, Artemis going right and Apollo going left.

Apollo went straight for the legs of his opponent, sweeping the unsuspecting Agent's legs out from under him. He bent over the man, knocking him unconscious with a swift kick to the head.

As her brother was bent over, it left the perfect opportunity for Artemis to leap off his back, locking her legs around her opponent's neck, cutting off his airway until he fell to the ground. As he did, she jumped off, landing gracefully next to him. She leaned down, plucking the lanyard off his neck and calmly using it to open the doors.

Artemis strode into the room as if she owned the place, with Apollo following close behind her. Fury spun on his heal when the doors slid open, angrily scowling at the twins when he saw them enter.

"What the hell are the two of you doing in here!" he screamed.

"Where's Mom and Dad?" Artemis asked, sounding oddly calm.

"What are you talking about?" Fury growled.

"My parents." Artemis stated harshly, narrowing her eyes at the older man, " _You_ sent them on a mission. Where. Are. They?"

"Still on the mother-f***ing mission!"

Apollo scowled, "You said they'd be back a week ago. They're not back, and you haven't told us anything."

"It's need to know."

"Well," Artemis said, exasperated, "We _need to know_!"

"They'll be back _later_." Fury sighed, rubbing his forehead.

Artemis looked at Apollo, who raised his eyebrows, then bent down slightly, allowing his sister to run and jump off his back once again, lunging herself onto Fury. She kicked him square in the chest, causing him to fall to the ground as she straddled him.

"Where. Are. My. Parents?" She screamed, gripping Fury's long black coat and shaking him roughly. This caught the attention of the rest of the council, who, up until this point had been watching the exchange wordlessly.

"The Avengers are currently located in London." A councilman said, "Their estimated extraction is in three days time."

"What are they doing there?" Apollo asked, helping his sister up off the top of Fury.

"That information is classified." A councilwoman stated, "but their location and extraction time is not. Councilman Fury had no right to keep that from you. We will keep you updated on their status."

"Thank you." Artemis said, nodding in appreciation at the screen of shadowy figures.

"You're welcome." The councilman responded, "Now if you would kindly vacate the room so we can continue with our meeting."

"Of course!" Apollo said, grabbing Artemis' arm and dragging her out the door, carefully stepping over the still unconscious agents. "Thanks again!" he called over his shoulder, as Fury angrily slammed the doors shut.


	81. Pen and Paper

"Hey Aunt Jess?" Nattie asked, peering into the kitchen where her Aunt was sitting at the table, hunched over a small book. "What'cha doin'?"

Jessie's head shot up, surprised. She looked at her niece, and raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing out of bed?" she retorted.

Nattie shrugged, "I'm not tired." She hoisted herself up on to the table to sit next to the book that her Aunt had been scribbling in.

Jessie rolled her eyes, but allowed her pajama-clad niece to slip her sketch-book off the table.

Nattie's eyes winded as she flipped through the book, "Woah!" she whispered in shock, "Where did you learn to draw like this?"

The woman smiled sadly, "My Dad taught me. He tried to teach your Uncle Bucky too, but he didn't have the patients for it."

Nattie laughed, "I can see that." She continued to thumb through the pages. "Could you teach me?"

Jessie froze, staring at Nattie, who was still flipping through the little book. "I… I, uh, yeah, sure Nat. If you want to learn to draw, I'll teach you."

She smiled at her Aunt, "Thanks!"

"But first," Jessie grinned, "You need to go to bed. God help me if your parents get back and you're awake."

Nattie sighed, placing the book back down on the table and sliding to the ground. "Fine. But tomorrow?"

"Sure kid," Jessie ruffled her hair, "Tomorrow, I'll start teaching you to draw."

The little girl yawned, before hugging her Aunt, "Thanks Aunt Jess." She muttered into her stomach, "You're the best."


	82. Plus

**Artemis' POV**

Ethan, Sarah, and I sat outside the Asgardian 'healing room.' I had Clint sleeping on my lap as Nattie played on the floor with Apollo's son Eric. We were (im)patiently waiting for a healer to come out and tell us that Grace had given birth to her second child.

Sarah was nervously tapping her foot, and Ethan kept getting up to pace the room before sitting back down next to me again. I felt like doing the same, but since I had a sleeping two-year-old on my lap, and I was about a month pregnant with twins, I decided to stay seated.

This second pregnancy had been a rollercoaster for Grace. She'd almost miscarried in the 4th month after being struck in the stomach accidentally by a young Asgardian warrior. After that, she had a few complications, and had even been on bedrest for the last month. Now the baby was coming, about two months early, and we were all very nervous, except the children, who had no idea what was happening.

I noticed Sarah had yet to stop tapping her foot, so I removed one hand from Clint's back, and clenched Sarah's hand in mine. She squeezed back, taking a deep breath and smiling at me greatfuly.

After about three hours of waiting, the doors opened slowly, causing all of us to freeze. My brother was standing there with a small baby in his arms. It was about as big as his forearm, but he was smiling.

"It's a girl." He grinned, "We named her Frigga Natalia."

I smiled at him, scooping Clint up and walking over to him. Ethan picked up Eric, and Sarah grabbed Nattie's hand, following close behind me.

"She's beautiful." I whisper, moving Clint to one hip so I could rub my brother's back.

"Thanks," he whispered, turning from me to my husband, who had his son in his arms, "Hey Eric," Apollo said gently, "This is Frigga, she's your new sister."

The little boy looked at the baby thoughtfully, "Free-ga!" he giggled, reaching down to brush his little hand across her tiny forehead.

Sarah walked up to Apollo's other side, lifting Nattie up so she could get a good look at her cousin, "How's my sister?" she asked.

"Good." Apollo told her, "More than good, it was a C-section, so they're just stitching her up, but she's alert, and there were no more complications."

"Good." Sarah said with a deep breath, smiling at my brother. She held Nattie a bit closer to the baby, so she could allow her new cousin's tiny hand to wrap around her small finger.


	83. Heal

**Artemis' POV**

I was invited to spend the day with my Uncle Bucky, and with Grace, and with Ethan, and of course with Apollo (who I was going to meet up with later), but honestly, I didn't really want to be around anyone right now. I decided that instead of staying on the Hellicarrier, where they like to pretend nothing happened, or in the tower, which might as well be shrouded in darkness and negativity, I was going to go for a walk around New York.

I walked past all the places my parents used to take me as a child. I went through the parks my brother and I used to play at, I ate lunch at my mom's favorite Russian Restaurant, I went past the Shawarma joint the Avengers went to after the battle of New York, I stopped at my Dad's favorite taco stand and got something for my brother, and I picked up a shake from the McDonalds that my dad used to take the Quinjet through the Drive Thru.

I wrapped up my walk by going to the flower stand my Dad used to buy flowers for my mom at, for every birthday, every Valentine's Day, every Mother's Day, and every 'I'm sorry I was stupid' day. I got a dozen red roses, like he used to get her, and a dozen purple roses, his favorites. I then walked the short distance to Central Park, and skillfully maneuvered through the giant crowd, placing the red flowers at the foot of mother's statue at the Avengers' Memorial, before moving over to my father's.

"Hard to believe it's been three years, huh?" Someone asked from behind me. I looked at him, he had a goatee that looked like my Uncle Tony's used to, and he even had a Tony Stark tattoo on his arm.

I looked to my feet, mumbling, "Yeah."

"So, your favorite Avenger was Hawkeye?" he asked, oblivious to the fact that I did _not_ want to have a conversation with him.

"It's a tie between him and Black Widow."

"Oh!" He stuttered, "I just figured, because of the purple roses you put there."

"I already put some red ones on hers." I answered, trying to find a way out, "It was nice talking to you, but I have to go. Family stuff…"

"Of course!" He responded, "I get it, I should get back to my mom too."

"Yeah, my mom…" I whispered, before quickly ducking under someone's arm, darting away from the crowd. I found an empty ally a few blocks away and dropped my backpack to the ground before sliding down the wall. I pulled my knees to my chest, and buried my head in my arms.

It was going to be a long day.

 **Apollo's POV**

I asked my sister to spend the day with me, but she brushed it off, telling me she'd meet up with me around three. I wanted to stop her, tell her that I _needed_ her here, that I didn't want to be alone, but I didn't. Today was hard for me, being three years to the day that my parents had died, but it was harder for Artemis. She had watched them die, and even though we told her not to, she always felt guilty about it. So if my sister said she needed some time to herself, I was going to give her some time to herself.

I supposed our floor in Avengers' Tower was better than being onboard the Hellicarrier. Fury had a tendency to pretend that the Avengers had never died, and he certainly didn't respect that it was the anniversary. So Artemis and I had taken Coulson's advice and came to the tower, not that that was much better. Aunt Pepper shut down Stark Industries for today, and she and Jenna had locked themselves away in her room. Brian locked himself in the lab, and I had no idea where Ethan went. So even in this big tower, I felt alone.

I pulled out the home movies Artemis and I had stashed away, watching my parents hold us as babies, and seeing Dad's excitement at the two of us doing archery for the first time. It brought a tear to my eye, though I'd never admit it. I just missed them so much.

 **Jenna's POV**

I hate today.

Three years to the day that my father and the other Avengers were killed by Hydra, and my mother and I had locked ourselves in her bedroom. We had the newscast on, they were covering the 'Avengers' Greatest Hits.' My mom was kind of a mess, mostly alternating between actually watching the TV, and trying to ignore it. I was sitting on the floor, staring at the TV, though it felt like I couldn't really see it.

I was thinking about my Dad, about what he would say if he could see us now. Mom silently crying into her pillow, me staring blankly at the TV, and Ethan… well, I wasn't sure where he was. Dad would make a joke, laugh at us for lounging around when we could be out there, doing something.

But the truth was, I really didn't want to _do_ anything.

 **Ethan's POV**

I didn't know what to do today. My girlfriend wanted to be alone, and my Mother and Sister were wallowing in self-pity, I didn't know what to do, but I _had_ to get out of the tower. So I put on my Iron Man suit, an older one, that my father helped me design, and took off. I didn't know where I was going, but I had to get away.

I flew for a few hours before finally landing at my family's home in Malibu, it stood empty, we hadn't really been there since my dad had died, but even though I never really lived there, it was the place that reminded me the most of my him.

This was the place that Iron Man was born, then it was destroyed by the 'Mandarin,' then Dad rebuilt the whole thing, piece by piece, on his own. Even though he and my mom chose to raise Jenna and me in New York, we spent many summers here. I pushed Jenna on the swing at the park down the street, my dad built each of us a clubhouse in the backyard. He used to bring me here to work on Iron Man suits, my first suit was built in the basement.

I walked down the stairs to the basement, hitting the lights to make the lab light up. I watched as the stairs leading farther down into the floor where all the Iron Man suits were stored were illuminated, allowing me to see just how deep the Iron Man storage went. The sight that usually filled with me with so much joy and happiness, filled me with only sorrow. I sat on the ground, with my legs dangling into the pit of Iron Man suits. I laid down on the floor, closing my eyes.

"Jarvis?" I said to the ceiling.

" _Yes Mister Stark?_ "

"I don't like today."

 _"Nor do I Mister Stark."_

"I didn't think so." I said solemnly, a couple tears sliding down my face.

 **Grace's POV**

There was a feast in honor of my father today. My Uncle spared nothing in preparing for it. I loved that we were having an actual celebration of his life, instead of just mourning his passing. My mother seemed to be enjoying herself, but my sister had gone off to seal herself in solitude. I was tempted to go after her, but my mother encouraged me to leave her to her books for a while.

As the festivities of the day wore down, I found myself sitting on the balcony off the dining hall, overlooking the gardens.

"How are you, Princess?" Lady Sif asked from behind me, bowing slightly as I turned to face her.

"I am as well as can be expected." I answered, beckoning her to sit beside me. "And you?"

"The same." She responded, squinting into the setting sun, "I miss your father something fierce."

"As do I."

"I know he still watches over you. And over your mother and sister as well."

"And you." I respond, smiling at her, "He cherished your companionship."

"Thank you Princess." She told me, though I didn't miss the sadness in her eyes.

 **Sarah's POV**

There is a feast in my Father's honor today. It was my sister's idea to have a celebration of life, rather than a mournful dinner commemorating his death. I appreciated her thought, but a party was not the place I wished to spend my day. As soon as I deemed it appropriate, I dismissed myself from the celebration, and retreated to my room.

After locking my door, I pressed my back against it, closing my eyes and taking in a few deep breaths. I reopened my eyes, staring at my bookshelf on the opposite wall. I ran to it, scanning the shelves for the book I longed for.

I smiled when I found it, pulling it off the shelf. It was a book full of traditional Asgardian bedtime stories, that my father had given me when I was just a little girl. Inside was the messily scribbled words,

' _To my little Star,_

 _May you dream big, and go far._

 _With much love,_

 _Your Father.'_

I took another deep breath, sitting on my bed and closing the book, clutching it to my chest. I let a steady stream of tears flow down my cheeks as I sat in the silence of my room.

 **Bucky's POV**

My mother and Uncle Bucky had made it a tradition to bring my brother, sister, and I to Coney Island on the anniversary of my father's death. It was weird to be in such a happy place on a day so sad, but it was comforting in a way, to be in a place so close to my father's heart, when I wanted to pull him closer to mine. But this year, my Uncle was doing something different with me, while my mom took my brother and sister on to Coney Island, my Uncle took me on a tour of the neighborhood that he and my dad grew up in.

He took me to the street they grew up on, to the apartment building they had lived in before he was shipped off to war. It was now a Captain America museum, and we went in. It was funny to see my Uncle point out all the inconsistencies, "This bed was really there Buck, and that table was over there." The museum directors were blushing like mad by the time we finally left.

We went to the movie theater they used to go to, "We saw Snow White here, can you believe that?" And he pointed out all the alleyways my father was beat up in (there were quite a few). It was hard to see, both for myself and my Uncle. We both missed him so much, and seeing this place, that he loved so much, brought up a lot of emotions that I wasn't sure how to deal with. So I put on a smile and followed my Uncle, after all, he still had so much to show me.

 **Sam's POV**

Bucky got to go off exploring Brooklyn with Uncle Bucky, it wasn't fair. I was stuck spending the day with Mom and Jess, I didn't want to, it wasn't fair. If I could spend today my way, I'd lock myself in my room, watch some of those cheesy old Captain America promotional movies from World War Two. But instead, I was at some old amusement park that my dad went to once upon a time.

At least Jessie seemed to be enjoying herself.

 **Jessie's POV**

I was miserable.

Though, I hoped no one noticed. I tried to keep a happy face on. My mom and my brother liked when I was happy and smiling, and I knew they were having a tough time, especially my mom, so I smiled, I dragged them on rides, and I screamed my head off on the cyclone. Not because I wanted to, but because they needed me to.

And that night, alone in my room, I flipped through my dad's last sketch book, crying as I looked at pictures he had drawn of me, and my mother, and my brothers. Wishing that he was able to draw just one more.

 **Brian's POV**

I locked myself in my Father's and Uncle's lab. I wouldn't let anyone in, and I sure as heck wasn't coming out. I had been having a hard time recently because I was debating leaving the Avengers. It was difficult, for one, they were my friends, and I didn't want to leave them, and two, the Avengers were a team my dad was on, and I am his legacy.

Of course, I'm sure he'd tell me to do what I want to, whatever makes me happy. But it's still hard to believe that this is something I'm considering, especially on a day like today.

So I threw myself into the projects I was working on. I made new arrows for Artemis, new comms for the team, some new targeting software for Apollo, and some upgrades for Ethan's suit. It was hard to imagine that just over three years ago, my Dad was sitting beside me, working with me, teaching me to do a job that he somehow must have known he wouldn't be around much longer to do.

It was hard, it's still hard, and I don't know if it's getting any easier.


	84. Cold

**Artemis' POV**

I woke up to the sound of coughing. Though my gut reaction was to throw a pillow over my head and attempt to go back to sleep, some, tiny, rational part of my brain awoke and screamed at me that if I wasn't coughing, it must be Ethan, and there must be a reason. And if it wasn't Ethan, some kind of ill or heavy smoking burglar broke into the Tower, and that was a big problem. So I rolled over, feeling around for my boyfriend in the dark.

I found him sitting up, his body shaking as he coughed. Pulling myself partially upright, I yanked the string to my lamp, illuminating a small part of our room. I looked over to Ethan, seeing his watery eyes and pale and sweaty face. I sighed, sitting up all the way and putting the back of my hand on his forehead, he was warm.

"You feeling alright?" I mumbled, already knowing the answer.

He shook his head no, letting out a few more wet coughs before leaning his head on my shoulder.

"How long have you been feeling like this?" I asked, bringing my hand up to rub his back.

He shrugged, mumbling, "Don' know, since last night I guess…"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

He relaxed more, leaning on my chest, "Was jus' a cough. Didn't think it was a big deal."

"Of course you didn't." I mutter, lowering him gently on to the pillows and moving to get up.

He grabbed my arm, "Where 'r you goin'?"

"To get you some cough medicine. You need to sleep."

"But can't you stay?"

"I will." I reassure him, running my hand gently through his hair. "After I get you some cough medicine."

He scowled at me as I got up, but I went into the bathroom, rummaging through our medicine cabinet until I found what I was looking for. I poured the liquid into the little cup, and grabbed a cup of water before retreating back into the bedroom. Ethan was sitting there waiting for me, and I handed him the tiny cup and the glass of water. He gave me the death glare, but downed them both.

"Come back to bed now?" he asked softly, putting the empty containers on his bedside table.

I rolled my eyes, "Of course." I said, crawling back into bed. I let Ethan curl up with his head on my chest, tucking the top of his sweaty head under my chin. I rubbed his back softly, letting him relax into my touch, and it didn't take too long for him to fall asleep.

I knew I was in for a long couple of days, Ethan could be insufferable when he's sick, but for right now, with him cuddled up safely beside me, I was perfectly content.


	85. Sick

_**5 times Artemis checks on Apollo when he's sick; And one time she watches over him.**_

 **1)**

Artemis was four, and her Mother had absolutely forbidden her from entering her brother's room. In fact, she wasn't even supposed to go down the hallway to the bedrooms without her parents' supervision.

Maybe it was because when _she_ had the flu last week, they hadn't been so strict. But now, Apollo had caught it, and they certainly didn't want Artemis getting it again. Or at least, that's how her Dad explained it to her. But Artemis still felt bad that she had got him sick in the first place.

So, that night, when everyone was asleep, Artemis put on her fuzziest socks, and slid her way across the hallway floor to her brother's door. Thankfully, her mother had left it cracked, so Artemis was able to gently open it a bit wider, and slip in without making a sound.

She did a quick scan of Apollo's room, noticing that, thankfully, he was the only one in there. She darted over to his bed and climbed up next to him, placing her small hand on his forehead and frowning.

The gentle touch was enough to wake her brother from his light slumber.

"Artie?" he mumbled.

"Shh Pollo,' go back ta' sleep."

He coughed before whispering, "Mommy says you can't be in here."

Artemis scrunched her nose, "Mommy also says we can't leave the 'partment, but we do that anyway."

Apollo huffed, but said nothing.

"a'sides," Artemis continued, "I was just checkin' on you, I'm gonna go back ta' bed now."

Apollo's eyes widened, "Can't you just stay here?" he asked.

"But you said that Mommy said…"

"And _you_ said you don't care what Mommy says!"

Artemis sighed, but crawled over to lie down next to her brother. He was under the covers, and she was on top of them. "Fine."

Apollo curled into her side, and she rested her cheek on the top of his head. And that's where Clint found them fifteen minutes later when he came to check on his son. He snapped a quick picture with his phone, before lifting his daughter up and carrying her back to her own bed.

 **2)**

They were seven and he was in the medical wing. It wasn't right, Artemis thought, they were _twins_. She shouldn't be stuck in the apartment when Apollo was in medical with pneumonia, whatever that was. Mom and Dad were taking turns staying with him, and whoever wasn't with Apollo, was with Artemis. But no matter _how_ _much_ begging she did, they wouldn't take her to see her brother.

But germs and parents be darned, she was gonna see him.

So, after asking her mom for the _millionth_ time, (and having her say no for the millionth time), Artemis stomped off to her room, slammed the door, locked it, and shoved a chair under the door knob for good measure. Then, she collected all of her books and piled them onto her bed, allowing her to reach the air duct.

She crawled through the ducts until she reached Medical, crawling past a lot of rooms until she _finally_ found her brother's. She peered between the slots in the air-vent cover, seeing her dad was asleep, before carefully removing the cover and skillfully dropping to the floor, landing on her tiptoes.

Artemis crept to the side of her brother's bed their father wasn't occupying. She ran her left hand through his hair, squeezing his hand with her right. Then she made her way to the foot of the bed to read his medical chart.

Even though she didn't understand _most_ of the words, she did get the gist of it. Cough, fever, chills, difficulty breathing. All around icky feeling.

Artemis glanced back at her Dad, his face was twitching, his eyes moving under still closed eyelids; he'd be waking up soon. She ran her hand through Apollo's hair one more time before lifting an empty chair and carrying it over to the wall beneath the air duct. Picking up the cover, she climbed back up and replaced it, before crawling all the way back to her room.

Of course, when she got there, Artemis noticed all the books had been put back on the shelf and her door had a gaping hole where the handle once was. On her bed sat her mother, arms crossed and a stern look on her face. She was grounded for a week.

But it was worth it.

3)

They were nine and he had a cold. Apollo was really whiney when he caught a cold. He'd sit around asking her for things, Artemis get this, Artemis do that. Sure, I _could_ do it, but I'm _sick_ Artie, and I don't _feel_ up to it. Mom said it was a man thing, and Artemis had to agree, her Dad was the same way, but that didn't make it any less annoying.

When he went to bed early, she was grateful. And soon after, she went to her own room, hoping to read Harry Potter and escape the world. And she _had been,_ until she heard her brother coughing. Now, Artemis was going to ignore it, but he kept coughing, softly of course, not something her parents would hear over whatever it was they were watching on TV, but still, it was annoying _her_.

So, Artemis got up, grabbing one of her pillows before going into the bathroom, getting the little container of Vick's, and marching into her brother's room. She made a b-line for his bed, holding out the container.

"What's this for?" he asked, still coughing.

"Really?"

He reluctantly took it, unscrewing the cap and putting some on his chest, muttering "Thanks."

"No problem." She paused, "You uh, need water or anything?"

"No, Mom left some."

"Oh, that's good. You should drink that."

"Fine." He sat up and took a sip of water. While he was upright, Artemis shoved her pillow behind him, ensuring his head was more elevated.

She nodded in approval, smiled, then said, "Goodnight." And headed for the door.

"Goodnight Artie." Apollo called after her, grinning to himself and settling back down on the mound of pillows.

4)

Artemis was eleven and she had _finally_ managed to wake up before her brother. She rushed to get dressed and went to walk across the hall to wake him up, like he usually did to her. However, just as she put her hand on his door knob, someone grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth and lifting her off the ground, walking towards the living room. Initially she was going to bite him, kick his kneecap, and tackle him to the ground, but as she took a deep breath to do so, she was met with the very familiar sent of her father and relaxed.

But as soon as he went to let her down, she did bite his hand, causing him to quickly drop her, though she gracefully landed on her feet. "Ow!" he cried, shaking his hand before whispering, "Artemis! What was that for?"

"For grabbing me from behind, and covering my mouth, and carrying me down the hall."

"Okay, okay, I get it." Clint sighed, rubbing at his hand, "I'm sorry babygirl, but you can't go into your brother's room."

"Why the hell not?"

Clint raised an eyebrow at the swear word, but said nothing, because he knew exactly where she got it from. "He's got a migraine, Mom's in there with him now. She told me to take you out to do something, so what do you think about Daddy-Daughter target practice?"

Artemis thought for a second, before breaking into a grin, "Can you make the targets look like Fury again?"

"After how much trouble I got in last time?"

"What trouble? Coulson thought it was hilarious!"

Clint raised his eyebrows, she wasn't wrong.

That night, after acing 6 rounds of target practice and taking a very funny Quinjet ride through the McDonald's drive through, Clint and Artemis returned home with carryout for the other two members of their little family. As Artemis ate at the table, her dad went into her brother's room to talk to her mom. She could hear hushed tones as they had a whisper-argument about something. She wolfed down her remaining chicken nuggets, then went to see what it was. After all, if she could hear their hushed tones from down the hall, she could only imagine what it sounded like to her brother.

Artemis stood outside her brother's open door, just out of the line of sight of the people inside. From her position, she could see the stream of soft hallway light illuminating part of the room. Sparing a peak in the room, she saw her brother lying in bed, an arm over his eyes. She could hear her parents' soft argument, but couldn't see them, leading her to believe they must be on the opposite side of the wall she was standing by.

"He's not going to eat Clint," her mother whispered sharply, "He can't keep anything down."

"I know Nat," her father replied more softly, "You already told me. I said _you_ should come eat. You've been in here all day. I mean, have you even eaten since last night?"

"Clint, I'm not going to leave him here alone."

"I can stay."

"Have _you_ eaten since breakfast?"

"Yes. Artemis and I had a snack after three sets."

"I meant, have you _really_ eaten?"

"That was really eating."

"No Clint, it wasn't. So after you go and eat, you can come in here and I'll.."

Artemis had heard enough, she went into her brother's room, clearing her throat she whispered harshly, "Both of you go and eat, _I'll_ stay here for God's sake."

"Artemis," her mother started, angrily, "You wouldn't know what to do."

"Oh, _I_ wouldn't?" Artemis replied snappily, "At least I'd know not to start an argument in his room," she glared at her mom. "Or not to leave the door cracked so light could get in." she glared at her father.

Both of them looked down at their feet, and Artemis felt that maybe she'd gone too far. She felt bad for her parents, they were both tired and hungry, but this really wasn't about them.

Her father looked up first, grabbing her mother's hand and putting his other hand on Artemis' shoulder. "You're right babygirl." He whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead. "We'll be back soon." And he led her mother out of the room closing the door softly behind him.

Artemis let out a sigh of relief, sliding down the wall and sitting on the floor. She put her knees to her chest, placing her arms on top of them and resting her forehead on her wrist.

"Thanks." Apollo whispered hoarsely from the bed.

His sister looked up at him, whispering back, "You're welcome."

5)

She was 16, and this was absolutely _not_ her fault. After all, she _told_ him not to drink the milk. Just because it'd 'only' been expired for two days, doesn't make it safe to drink. But he hadn't listened, now he's sick.

What can she say, boys are dumb.

Now, their dad was still on a mission in Baghdad, and their mom had gone down to medical to get more fever-reducer for her brother.

And though part of her felt vindicated, because she'd told him not to, another part of her recognized that he was her brother, and he was alone and miserable.

And that part of her wouldn't shut up.

Sighing, she got up from the couch and placed a bookmark in her book before going down the hall to the bathroom. She closed her eyes as she opened the door, "Please tell me you're wearing some kind of pants."

"I am." Apollo responded, miserably. Artemis opened her eyes, taking in the sight. He was sitting on the floor next to the toilet, his face was mostly pale, except for his bright red cheeks and the dark circles under his eyes. "You could'a knocked."

"What fun would that be?" Artemis asked, hoisting herself onto the bathroom counter and going back to her book.

Apollo squinted up at her, "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban?" he muttered, "how many times have you read that one?"

"It's my favorite." Artemis pouted, gazing at him over her book.

"I always liked Goblet of Fire."

She scoffed, "Traitor."

Apollo chuckled for a second before moaning, placing his forehead on the toilet seat.

"How ya' doing there?" Artemis asked, putting the book face down in her lap.

"Peachy."

Artemis opened her mouth to tell him she told him so, but decided she'd remind him later. Instead, she picked the book up and started reading aloud, _""How're we getting to King's Cross tomorrow, Dad?" asked Fred as they dug into a sumptuous pudding. "The Ministry's providing a couple of cars," said Mr. Weasley. Everyone looked up at him. "Why?" said Percy curiously. "It's because of you, Perce," said George seriously. "And there'll be little flags on the hoods, with HB on them-" "-for Humongous Bighead," said Fred.""_

+1)

They were seventeen now, and a lot had changed. They had lost their parents, became Avengers, and helped to clean up the world after a global catastrophe. But some things are still the same. Last week, Apollo had decided that taking his girlfriend dancing in the rain would be a _fantastic_ idea. But now he had the flu, so Artemis figured karma must've had it out for him.

Apollo was lying on the couch, fast asleep under the mound of blankets he'd buried himself under earlier. Artemis lounged in the recliner beside him, her back against one arm and her legs over the other, with her laptop balanced on her knees. She noticed her brother begin to fidget in his sleep, and while she initially brushed it off as him beginning to wake up, she soon realized it might be something else.

"Mom?" he murmured, with his eyes still squeezed shut.

Artemis turned her head to him, her eyes widening in horror.

"Mom?" he called, a bit louder.

Artemis froze, staring at her brother in shock.

"Mom!" he yelled, kicking out against the arm of the couch.

Artemis acted fast, jumping up and running to his side before he accidentally rolled off or something. She gripped his arm with both hands, shaking it, "Apollo, it's me, it's Artemis. Mom's not here, you gotta calm down."

"Mom?" he cried.

Artemis' heart broke. She brushed the back of her hand against her brother's sweat-soaked forehead, he was really warm.

She stood up, and after ensuring Apollo wouldn't accidentally flip himself off the couch in the next thirty seconds, she ran into the kitchen, jumping over the counter to reach the sink, and soaked a washcloth in cold water. After ringing it out, she raced back to her brother's side, wiping his face off before laying the cloth on top of his forehead.

Slowly, he began to stir, "Artie?" he muttered, sleepily.

"Shh," Artemis said softly, running her hand through his hair. "It's alright, go back to sleep."

"I had a dream about Mom."

"Yeah?"

"Mmhm." He mumbled, his eyes sliding shut. For a second, Artemis thought he might've drifted off again, but then he whispered, "I miss her."

Artemis' breath caught, and she exhaled sharply before responding, "I know you do, I do too."

He tilted his head towards her, opening his eyes slightly, "I wish she was here."

Artemis smiled softly, "She is, don't worry. She's always watching over us."

Apollo's eyes closed again before he asked, "Dad too?"

"Dad too. Now go back to sleep Pollo.' You need to rest."

His eyes fluttered open again, "Will you stay?"

"Yeah sure," Artemis said. She grabbed her laptop off the chair and put it on the arm of the couch. Then she carefully lifted her brother's head up, pillows and all, and sat down, placing his head in her lap. Glancing down at him, Artemis figured he'd fallen asleep as soon as she'd put his head down. She chuckled a bit, then turned her laptop back on, going to Facebook so she could message Grace.


	86. Seeing Red

The battle was in full swing, the Avengers and A2 against Doctor Doom. Then were teams were joined by two superheroes Artemis had never seen before.

"Dad?" she called to the man on the other side of the roof she was perched on.

"Yes Darling?" He responded, paying much more attention to the 'Doom Bots' wreaking havoc on Latveria then to his daughter.

"Who are they?" Artemis asked apprehensively, gesturing to the blue streak and the girl in the red bubble down below.

Clint did a double take when he looked at the new additions to the fight, gaping a bit before telling his daughter, "That's Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver, they're Magneto's children. They helped us with Ultron before you were born." He ducked, avoiding a Doom Bot blast to the face, "but they went back to the X-Men after."

Artemis gave her father a questioning look as she shot at (and hit) two Dom Bots without sparing them a glance. "Then what are they doing here?"

"Well," Clint said, shooting down two Bots that were enclosing on Captain America. Steve saluted him, and he grinned back before continuing. 'If I remember correctly, they're from Sakovia, which is pretty close to Latveria."

"I see…" Artemis trailed off, just as a massive explosion shook the building she and her father were standing on, the last thing she remembered was her father leaping to cover her before the whole world went black.

She thought she was dead, but then, she wasn't.

"Who are they?" Artemis asked apprehensively, before taking a step back. She was back on the roof of the building again, staring down at Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver.

"That's Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver, they're Magneto's children." Her father responded. He too was back where he had been before the explosion, "They helped us with Ultron before you were born." He ducked, avoiding a Doom Bot blast to the face, "but they went back to the X-Men after." After he finished speaking, Clint looked at Artemis questioningly, "Wait… didn't I…"

He didn't have time to finish that thought, because Doctor Doom started laughing manically below. When Artemis and Clint ran over to the edge of the roof, they saw him standing on Captain America's broken body, holding Quicksilver into the air. Clint quickly covered Artemis' eyes, yelling for Nat to keep Apollo away.

Then the world went dark.

"Who are they?" Artemis asked apprehensively once again, Staring at her father with fear in her eyes. "I already asked that…" she muttered, but instead of dwelling on it, she and her father rushed to the edges of the roof.

Clint shoot down two Bots that were enclosing on Captain America. Steve saluted him, and he grinned back. Artemis focused in on Quicksilver, shooting a tacky arrow at his feet, stopping him from racing into Doom's clutches.

"Dad," she asked, "What's going on?"

"Well, Scarlet Witch has the power to alter reality…"

"Is she turning back time?" Artemis asked, terrified.

"Possibly." Clint said, glancing below, he motioned for his daughter to come next to him, "Artie, look, Doom is trying to make that explosion, there's an opening in his armor at the shoulders, do you see it?"

"Yeah…" Artemis whispered, as she and her father both took aim.

They both let loose poison-tipped arrows, causing Doom to writhe in agony when they made contact. Scarlet Witch took advantage of the moment, immobilizing Doom and binding his hands and feet with Magic.

Clint and Artemis ziplined down from the rooftop, joining the rest of the team on the ground, "Wanda! What's with all the mind tricks?" Clint laughed, clasping Wanda on the back.

"I would not let any of you die." She said simply, as she and her brother dragged Doom off to pay for his crimes.

The rest of the team just watched in shock.


	87. Hunger

**Ethan's POV**

Apollo and I were sent on a stake out of Damocles Research Facility in Vienna, Austria. This was not the place I thought my talents were the most suited, but Jenna and Brian had been called away at the last minute to work on a 'special research project' for Fury with Agents Fitz and Simmons. And since Artemis had to be in New York to head the Avengers and the Hellicarrier was docked in London for a 'Code D,' the two of us were on our own.

We were sitting in a hotel room with a window that overlooked the facility. Last night we broke in and planted bugs and cameras, but now we were stuck in here until we had some concrete evidence that they had been stealing Pym Particles… and Stark Tech, which is another reason I'm here.

Suddenly there was a foot nudging my side, I looked up from the computer, gazing at Apollo who was lying on the bed next to me. He had his laptop on his chest, the bottom tucked under his chin. He had a headphone over one ear with the other swung to the back of his head. I moved a headphone away from one of my ears, "What?"

"It's your turn to get food."

"No, I got Lunch!" I argued, gesturing at the discarded McDonalds bags on the other bed.

"But I got snack." He countered.

"Getting falafels from the stand across the street hardly counts." I argued.

"But falafels are food." Apollo whined, "And I got them, so it's your turn and I'm _hungry_!"

"It's your turn." I said, slipping the headphones back over my ears.

"But Ethan!" He cried, grabbing them off my ears, "It's _your turn_."

"Ugh! Fine!" I yell, angrily getting up from the bed, "I swear, your just as bad as your sister."

He stuck his tongue out at me, "Well we learned it from the same place!"

I stopped putting on my shoes and grabbed the pillow I had previously been leaning on, smacking him on the head with it. "I saw a Burger King down the road, so that's what you're getting. What do you want?"

"Two Whoppers and a large fry." He smirked, throwing my jacket at me from where I'd discarded it on the floor earlier.

I caught it, snatching my wallet off the small dining table, "You're a pig."

"Don't act like you won't get more than that for yourself!" he called, just before I slammed the door and stomped down to the elevator.


	88. Pain

**Bucky's POV**

I was fighting AIM with Artemis, Ethan, Sam, and Apollo. Somehow, they had managed to steal the designs of one of Uncle Tony's old Iron Man suits to attack us with. Jenna and Brian were still looking into it, but it appeared to be some sort of corporate espionage. Either way, they were leading an invasion of Avengers Tower, and seeing as some of our best friends/teammates lived there, not to mention all the people who were working in there right now, the Avengers launched a counter attack.

All was well and good, we were beating bots and Iron-Idiots at every turn when suddenly, I was surprised by a man clad in armor flying through the window and pushing me down the hallway. We slammed into a wall with him on top of me, causing me to drop my shield. A blade began protruding from his armor, and I felt a searing pain as it pressed into my side.

"Bucky!" Artemis screamed from down the hall, causing the man to release me and turn to face her. I gripped my side and fell to my knees, and she launched a couple arrows at the guy. He clattered to the ground next to me, three arrows protruding from his chest.

Artemis was at my side in an instant, but I brushed her off as she tried to help me up. "I'm fine Artemis, really. It's just a scrape."

"A scrape?" she said in mock-disbelief, "Buck, that guy stabbed you!"

"I'm a super soldier remember?" I asked, picking up my shield from where it had fallen on the ground, "I'll be fine."

"No." Artemis said defiantly in a voice that left no room for questions, "You're going up to the lab so Brian and Aunt Betty can have a look at that." She gestured wildly at my side, trying to prove her point.

But before I could make any retort we heard the sound of glass shattering on the floor above us. I could just make out the sound of Artemis cursing under her breath as she locked eyes with me. "Straight to the Lab!" she called, running for the staircase. I watched her go, waiting until she was out of earshot before I pulled my gun out and ran back towards the fight.

As I re-joined the fight, I felt a bit of tingling in my side, but brushed it off to deal with later. Brian would be mad, but he was always angry, so what's a little more? What I wasn't expecting, was Artemis checking up on me like I was some sort of baby.

" _Brian?"_ Artemis' voice buzzed through the comms.

 _"Yeah?"_ he responded, sounding a bit frustrated. I couldn't really blame him, he and Jenna were trying to hack the AIM mainframe to disarm the suits.

" _Did Bucky check in with you? I sent him to the lab a few minutes ago to have you check him over."_

" _No…"_ Brian's voice came through, sounding suspicious. I could just feel him raising his eyebrow.

 _"BUCHANNAN HOWARD ROGERS!"_ Artemis screamed through the comm, " _YOU GET YOUR DUMB-ASS TO THE LAB RIGHT NOW!_ "

" _Oooohh!_ " I heard Apollo chime, " _Someone's in trouble!"_

"Artemis!" I whined, ducking to avoid the fist of another bot, "I told you I'm fine!"

" _And I told you to go to the Lab. So go to the damn Lab!_ "

"I will!" I insisted, ducking again. I felt my head spin a bit, but ignored that too. "When I'm done with this!"

" _Sammy. Get your brother to the Lab. I don't care if you have to knock him out and drag him or not._ "

"No!" I cried, hissing in pain as I bumped my injury, "I'm..."

" _Don't worry Artemis."_ Sam said calmly, cutting me off, _"I'm going to get him right now."_

I was about to protest when the world started spinning, suddenly, it felt like the ground was coming out from under me. I tried to brace myself for impact, but my mind started to get fuzzy. I was vaguely aware of someone calling my name, and the last thing I heard was heavy boots thudding towards me as I dropped to the ground.

But thankfully, two strong hands grabbed me under my arms before my head could hit the floor.

The first thing I heard as I regained consciousness was the beeping of a heart monitor and the far away sounds of people talking. Then the voices slowly came back into focus.

I heard Brian first, "Sam, can you lift him up a bit, I need to change the bandage."

"Yeah, no problem." My brother answered, his hands carefully lifting my upper body off the soft bed I just realized I was on.

I heard a door open, and though I was curious to see who came in, my eyelids still felt far too heavy.

Then, Artemis' soft voice came from near the door, "How is he?"

"He's stable now," Brian answered, "He should be waking up any time."

Part of me thought I could make fun of him for it later, seeing as I was already awake, but based on the sound of Artemis' voice, my best friend had probably just saved my life… again. So I figured I'd hold off on that.

"Well that's good." Artemis said, and I could hear her dropping down on to a chair. She sighed, "I shouldn't have left him there."

"You told him to go." Sam said, "It's not your fault he didn't."

Artemis sighed again, "But I should've known."

"You did," Sam reassured her, "That's why you told me to go get him."

"Well, I'm sure glad you did." Artemis said, "If you hadn't caught him, who knows how bad he'd have been hurt."

"Well," Brain said, finally finishing my bandages. I felt Sammy lower me back down, then the bed dipped as he sat next to me. "I for one, blame Ethan for getting thrown through that window."

Sam chuckled, "For some reason, I don't think that was his fault."

"It was." Brain said, sitting down on my other side, "I just know it."

Artemis laughed, "I wouldn't doubt that."

I settled down more, enjoying being surrounded by some of the people I was closest to, and I finally let my body succumb to sleep.


	89. Through the Fire

**Apollo's POV**

As Mr. Richards put Ivan Kragoff (aka the Red Ghost) in S.H.I.E.L.D custody, I looked around the battlefield for a sign of my sister. I didn't see her, but I did see Grace, so I ran over to her. She was hovering above the ground, looking around, her hand shielding her eyes from the light coming from a fire started by the Human Torch.

"Gracie?" I called, she glanced downward, but once she saw me she went back to looking for, well, whatever she was looking for, "Have you seen Artemis?"

She whipped her head quickly in my direction, "I have not. Have you perchance seen my sister?"

I furrowed my eyebrows, "No." I said, as Grace lowered herself to stand on the ground beside me.

"Has Artemis answered her comms?"

"If she had, I wouldn't have to look for her." Grace hit her palm against her forehead, "I take it Sarah hasn't either?"

"No." Suddenly, Grace turned from me to glance behind her, I looked too, just as Johnny Storm walked by, cleaning up debris. "Mr. Storm!" Grace called, flying towards him at top speed.

He braced for impact, but Grace stopped short of hitting him, instead landing on her feet just in front of him. "Have you seen my sister, or Artemis?"

"No." he shrugged, "not since earlier, they were over there." He gestured wildly with one hand in the general direction of the giant ball of flames that the fire department was trying to put out.

Grace gasped, her hands flying up to cover her mouth, I looked at him in horror, "You mean there?" I said, pointing at the fire.

He glanced back again, looking at the fire, "Yeah. Artemis was just on top of that building…" he trailed off, clearly focusing more on the fire, "…There…"

"Where the fire is?" I asked.

"Yeah…" he started shifting on his feet, "and Sarah was around there somewhere… I, uh… I could…"

"No." Grace said harshly, turning her back to him, "You've done enough."

"Look," Johnny said, trying to put a hand on Grace's shoulder, but she harshly pulled away. He let his hand fall, but kept speaking, "I'm sure Artemis and Sarah got out, they're probably helping the fire department right now."

Grace death-glared Johnny, before grabbing me under the arms and taking off for the fire. We landed near the fire truck closest to the smoldering building.

"Excuse me!" Grace cried to a group of the fire fighters, "Have any of you seen my sister? Or" she pointed at me, "his sister?"

They shook their heads, and Grace stared at the fire, before taking off and heading straight for it.

"Grace!" I screamed, but she couldn't hear me over the sound of the flames. Or, maybe she could, and just ignored me. I grabbed a fireman's coat off the truck and a helmet off the ground, preparing to go in after her, but one of the men caught my arm.

"No! It's too dangerous!"

"I'm an Avenger!" I yelled back, "can't get much more dangerous than that!" I shook him off and ran for a doorway that had slightly less flames than the other doorway. The fireman made chase, but stopped short of actually following me into the building.

"Artemis!" I called, choking on the smoke, "Sarah! Grace!"

"What are you doing here?" snapped Grace's angry voice from behind me. She had her cape pulled over her head and mouth, it was flame retardant, lucky her.

"Following you! Looking for my sister!" I yelled back, still coughing.

She sighed, but ripped a strip off her cape and wrapped it around my mouth and nose. "Stay with me." She ordered, "I can take much more of this smoke than you."

"Is Sarah's cape fire-proof too?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Then she probably came in here to help Artemis, and they couldn't get out. Artie was on the roof, she couldn't have gotten down much farther than that with all these flames."

"Good. I will go and check. You inform the Men of Fires." She went to take off again, but I grabbed her arm.

"That's my sister. I'm going with you."

She huffed angrily, but once again lifted me up and flew me up to the top floor. She draped my arm around her shoulder, and I stood on one of her feet, ensuring that we'd both be able to look without her putting me down on the unstable floor.

"Artemis!" I called, "Sarah!"

It was silent, aside from the crackling of the fire, until a small voice called back.

"We're here!"

"Sarah!" Grace screamed, causing me to wince, since her mouth was by my ear.

"Grace? We're here! We're in the stairwell!" Sarah cried, her voice getting louder as we got closer. "I didn't want to move anything! It doesn't look right!"

The two of us assessed the situation from the other side of the door.

"We could move that one." I pointed at a piece of debris, "it's not supporting anything, they're might be enough space," I pointed to the bottom right corner of the door, "There for them to crawl out."

Grace nodded, placing me down gently on the floor, she put her hands on the burning piece of metal, yelling, "Duck!"

I quickly crouched down as Grace threw the debris over my head causing it to clatter to the ground. For a second, we froze as the building shook. But it seemed to reorient itself as Sarah hissed, "Gracie, _be careful_."

"Sorry," she winced, looking down at her burnt hands. "Can you get out?"

Sarah's ashen face appeared in the hole we'd made, "I believe so." She said, glancing behind her, before making eye-contact with her sister, "But you're going to have to pull Artemis out. She hit her head when she pushed me down here to escape the flames."

I quickly made a mental note to murder Johnny Storm later.

"Alright," Grace said, reaching into the hole and pulling out my sister.

"You take her!" Sarah called, "I'll take him once I free myself."

Grace nodded, kissing my cheek before hoisting my sister into her arms and flying out the way we'd come in.

Sarah crawled out of the hole a few seconds later, giving me a smile she said, "I am sure Artemis will be fine, if the Midgardians cannot help her, our healers will. She is a war hero, and she just saved my life."

I nodded, but it did nothing to alleviate the knots in my stomach. So I just let Sarah lift me from the ground, and I directed her back out.

I knew Artemis would be fine, of course. But I was still worried.


	90. Triangle

"I hate this!" Ethan yelled, pulling at the controls of the Quinjet as it spun out of control.

"It is not that bad!" Grace said, holding on to a ceiling strap, "You will regain control the ship," she winced as the ship lurched, throwing her forward a bit. After she regained her footing, she continued, "I have faith in it."

"For once," Apollo called from the back where he was strapped into a seat, "I agree with Ethan! You know that means it's bad!"

"It is not!" Grace protested, turning to her friend in the pilot's seat, "Artemis, tell them!"

"I'm not convinced this isn't bad." Artemis said, yanking the joystick and focusing on the altitude gauge. "We're still going down. Gracie, you need to strap in."

Grace tried to argue, "But what of proving that the triangle is not…"

"Whether it's a scientific reason or not, I think we've established that the Bermuda Triangle is not a place to fly in!" Apollo yelled, grabbing his girlfriend's arm and pulling her into a seat next to him.

Grace huffed as she buckled her seatbelt, "But we were to disprove the ridiculous theory that…"

"The Bermuda Triangle is haunted!" her friends cried in unison, as Artemis and Ethan finally made the jet level out, centimeters before they were to hit the water.

"See." Ethan said with relief flooding from his voice, "It agrees!"

Grace gave him the side eye, but said nothing as her friends finally maneuvered the Quinjet out peril, and back out of the Triangle.


	91. Drown

_**Drown: to destroy or get rid of by, or as if by, immersion:**_

 _ **He drowned his sorrows in drink.**_

 **Artemis' POV**

 _*~* " 'Cross the Rainbow Bridge of Asgard," *~*_

I moaned, glaring at my phone lighting up the room from my nightstand.

 _*~* "Where the booming heavens roar!" *~*_

Ethan rolled over, burying his face in his pillow, groaning, "People need to quit calling you in the middle of the night! Tell Gracie we're sleeping!"

 _*~* "You'll behold in breathless wonder!" *~*_

I sighed, slamming my hand onto the table and feeling around for my phone, Once I found it, I yanked it towards my ear. "Gracie," I whined, "it's early!"

"Yeah I know Artemis, I'm sorry."

"Not sorry enough!" Ethan called from next to me, before reburying his face in the pillow.

I elbowed him in the side, causing him to huff and roll over, so his back was to me. "Ignore him." I told Grace, "What's going on?"

"It's Apollo." She sighed. I sat up straight in bed, suddenly alert. "He went out last night and he didn't come home. I don't have the clearance to open most of the Hellicarrier doors, and with the baby I don't want to push it too hard…"

"I'll be right there." I said, swinging my legs over the side of the bed and darting to the closet.

I grabbed a coat and shoved my bare feet into some boots.

"Artemis?" Ethan asked sleepily from the door way, "What are you doing?"

"Going to S.H.I.E.L.D" I answered, walking over to him and standing on my tiptoes so I could kiss his forehead.

As I went to leave, he grabbed my arm, mumbling, "Why?"

"Apollo didn't come home last night," I said, glancing at the floor. He grabbed my hand, squeezing it tight. "Grace can't find him. I know he's on the Hellicarrier, so I'm gonna yell at people till I find him."

"I could come…" Ethan muttered into my hair.

"No." I said, smiling, "It's fine. I'll find him and be right back, don't worry."

He laughed, "I'm not! I swear!" I kicked him in the butt, shoving him back towards the bed.

"Then back to bed with you!" I called grinning as he climbed back into the bed.

I looked back to him, "Oh! I'm borrowing your suit by the way! Hope you don't mind!"

"What?" Ethan cried, bolting upright as I let the elevator doors close, "Artemis!"

After landing Ethan's suit successfully, I allowed it to peel its self from my body and fold into a backpack. I hauled it up and walked briskly past the poor low level S.H.I.E.L.D agents who were, most likely, dragged out of bed to see to my landing.

I maneuvered my way around the Hellicarrier, going to where I had a feeling my brother might be. I got a few weird looks from passing agents, probably because I was in my pajamas, but other than that, it was smooth sailing to the room I was looking for.

When I scanned my badge at the doors they slid open, revealing the bar inside. I made awkward eye-contact with the bar-tender, another S.H.I.E.L.D agent who I knew a bit, mostly because he _was_ most agents' preferred bar tender. He turned back to the bar to clean glasses, and I slid my eyes from him to the only other person in the room, my brother, who looked like he was asleep with his head pillowed in his hands.

I went over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, shaking him gently, "Apollo, get up, Gracie is worried you moron."

He groaned at me, not bothering to move at all. So I shook him harder, "Get up you absolute looser."

He squinted up at me angrily, before apparently realizing who I was, because his slide glare turned into a sloppy smile. "What'cha doin 'ere Artie?" he slurred.

"I came to get you." I said, sliding his arm around my shoulder and hoisting him off the bar stool. "Now walk, you're going home."

He just laughed as he stumbled next to me, "'ur warin' your jammies."

"I was in a hurry."

"They're Ravenclaw ones."

"And yours are Gryffindor, and Gracie's are Hufflepuff. Ethan thought he was clever at Christmas, remember?"

"Yeah." He sighed, and I was afraid he was going to fall asleep on me, so I kept talking.

"Wanna talk about your midnight jaunt to the bar?"

"Not really."

"Apollo."

"I was jus' thinkin is all."

I rolled my eyes, "about what?"

"Mom… n' Dad…"

"What about them?"

"M' gonna have a kid Artie. Well, not me, but Gracie is, and I helped. But they're not gonna meet 'im, or 'er. Whatever, I don' really care if it's a boy or girl. Anyway, it made me real sad. So I came ere'"

"I see."

"I think I might've overdid it a tiny bit."

"You think?"

We finally arrived at Grace and Apollo's apartment, and I opened the door and shoved him in. Grace helped me get him to bed, and I explained what happened to her. She understood of course, better then I wish she did. But, what can I do?

I told her to have him call when he sobered up, and then I went down to 'talk' to Coulson about upgrading Grace's clearance level. He agreed, not that it was much of a surprise, I can be _very_ persuasive sometimes.


	92. Rape

_"What are you doing over there Baby?"_ came a man's voice through the radio Apollo and Ethan were listening to in the S.H.I.E.L.D van.

"That is disgusting." Apollo said, sticking his chip-filled tongue out.

"Well, he _is_ a villain." Ethan sighed, leaning back in the driver's seat.

Apollo rolled his eyes, then asked, "Do you know who it is?"

"Kinda sounds like Justin Hammer. But without seeing him, I can't be sure."

 _"Now, It's none of your business honey."_ Artemis' voice came through the radio, causing both boys to shudder.

"How does your sister do that?" Ethan asked, appalled.

"She's _undercover_." Apollo responded, eating another handful of chips.

" _Well,"_ the man's voice said, " _That's not very nice darlin,' Why don't you make it up to me by laying down right here._ " There was a sound of someone patting the bed. Apollo stopped eating, and Ethan sat up straight, both of them staring at the radio in horror.

" _Come now,"_ Artemis said, _"That's not how you treat a lady."_

" _Since when?_ " the man crooned. Apollo tried to storm out of the van, but Ethan grabbed his arm, shaking his head.

 _"Since forever."_ Artemis responded. She seemed to be leaving the room, but then let out a slight squeal, which was followed by the sound of people flopping down onto a bed. " _I said no!"_ she said, but the man kept moving around.

The boys looked at each other, Ethan grabbed his Ironman suitcase and Apollo grabbed his gun, before they exited the van simultaneously. They walked into the hotel and made a b-line for the elevator. After arriving at the top floor, they found the correct room number, and Ethan stepped into his suit as Apollo kicked the door in.

The creep was hovering over Artemis, who he was holding down to the bed. "Paws off my sister you ass!" Apollo cried, firing a few bullets at the dude, nicking him in, among other places, the buttocks. He dropped on top of Artemis, just to be lifted off the bed and slammed into the wall by Ethan, clad in full Ironman armor.

Ethan was tempted to choke him to death, but decided not to and settled for letting the man pass out.

"Guys!" Artemis cried, "I had that. I was _so_ close to getting the information!"

"But you…" Apollo stuttered.

"But…" Ethan stammered.

"I am a fully capable grown woman who _knows_ damn well when a man is trying to take advantage of her, thank you very much. What I didn't need was two bone-headed idiots barging in on my undercover operation!" She grabbed her high heeled shoes off the floor and slung them over her shoulder. Then she strolled over to the boys. They both cowered in fear, afraid she'd hit them, but she kissed them both on the cheek.

"It was sweet though. Dumb, but still sweet." Artemis started walking out the door, "But still dumb!" she called back, adding, "and that bastard is all yours boys!"


	93. Iron

"Oh my God!" Nattie squealed, jumping up and down and clapping as the floor of her father's Malibu lab opened up, revealing dozens and dozens of Ironman suits.

"How many do you even _have_?" Clint asked, peering down into the hole.

"There has to be at least, like, 30!" Steve exclaimed, looking excitedly at his father.

Artemis laughed, "Oh, he's got way more than that baby."

Ethan glared at her, "They're not _all_ mine! Some of them are my Dad's, and one of them is Jenna's!"

"Oohh!" Artemis cried mockingly, "Jenna has _one_ down here! It must take up so much room!"

All four children started laughing as Ethan huffed, sulking.

"So how many do you have Daddy?" Nattie asked, eagerly.

"Oh! Uh…" Ethan stammered, his cheeks turning red as he nervously scratched the back of his head, "Artie, how many is it again?"

She rolled her eyes, "134."

"A hundred and thirty-four!" Tony cried, "That's so awesome! Can I have one?"

Artemis and Ethan looked at their son, both of them yelling, "NO!"

"Aw." Tony pouted, kicking at the floor.

"How about me?" Nattie grinned.

"No." Ethan said, "Absolutely not, none of you are getting an Ironman…"

"Or Ironwoman." Artemis interjected.

"Or Ironwoman," Ethan continued, "suit anytime soon."


	94. Soft

"Should I make it pink?" Grace called out to her husband, who was bustling about the kitchen in their Hellicarrier apartment. He ducked his head under the cabinets so he could see her between them and the countertop.

"Make what pink?"

"The blanket I'm making for Artemis and Ethan's baby, of course!"

"Oh." Apollo said, turning back to the pot on the stove, "I don't really think you should make anything for Artemis in pink. She hates that color, what about red?"

"But they're having a girl!" Grace cried, "The traditional Midgardian color symbolizing a baby girl is pink! Besides, I love this color."

"Well, yeah, I know that." Apollo said, "But it's not for _our_ baby, it's for _Artie's_." He froze, looking back at Grace, "Unless… there's something you're not telling me…"

"Oh!" Grace exclaimed, "Oh! Goodness no! No, no, we're not having a baby, at least, not yet."

Apollo breathed a sigh of relief, "Good. Good, I mean, I want to have kids someday, just not today."

"I understand, I feel the same."

"Now," Apollo said, returning to his cooking, "for the blanket what about red?"

"Well, I feel red may be to masculine."

"Hey! That was my mom's favorite color!"

"I know." Grace said gently, "but the baby may not see it that way once she has grown."

"Fine. Then how about purple? That's Artie's favorite color, and it can be considered 'feminine.'"

"Hm. I suppose it would do. But what if I put red around the edges? Would that suffice?"

"I think it would be absolutely wonderful. Apollo said, walking into the living room and kissing his wife on the forehead. "But you're using the soft stuff, right?"

"Of course!" Grace cried, looking at Apollo, "What kind of monster do you take me for?"

Apollo put his arms up in defense, "I was just checking!"

"Go and prepare our dinner."

"Yes ma'm!"


	95. Advertisment

**Artemis' POV**

I was lying on the living room couch, my head on my Dad's lap and my laptop on my knees, holding it up with my hands by the bottom corners. I scrolled through Facebook, reading about what my friends were up to while my brother and I were stuck in the Hellicarrier over China. My parents had run a mission earlier, but now they were home, and we were waiting for the clean-up crew to do their thing before we could move on to the next place.

All and all, it was pretty normal (for us), until I came across a headline from the New York Times.

 **"Tony Stark's Son Unveils Plans to Follow in Father's Footsteps"**

The headline was intriguing, seeing as I knew 'Tony Stark's son' very well, and he hadn't told me anything about big life changes. So, I clicked on the article, and was greeted with a large 'header-image' of Uncle Tony with a hand on Ethan's shoulder, the two of them standing in front of a large billboard that read, **"Introducing: Iron Lad!"** With a large image of an black and white Ironman Suit I didn't recognize.

It took me a second, but as soon as It dawned on me what that meant, I accidentally dropped my laptop right on my face.

"Whoa there Babygirl!" My dad said, lifting the computer off of me, "You alright there?"

"Yeah Dad." I said dismissively, grabbing my laptop from him and running off to my room, "I gotta make a phone call!"

Once I was in my room I quickly closed the door and pushed a chair under the knob. I knew it wouldn't stop my parents if they really wanted to get in, but it _would_ stop my brother, so that must count for something.

I grabbed my cellphone and quickly dialed Ethan's number, and then waited rather impatiently as it rang.

 _"Hello?"_

"What the hell is going on?"

 _"Nice to hear from you too Artemis. I've been good, the family's good."_ Ethan mocked, _"and yours? They're good too? That's great."_

"Ethan James Stark, I am not joking around with you." I yelled, "I _saw_ the billboard, what the hell is going on?"

" _Oh that! Yeah, I'm a superhero now! Isn't that great?"_

"Great?" I said, in shock, "Do you know what being a superhero means? Do you know what could happen?"

 _"Aw Artie, don't worry. I'll only go out with Dad._ " He said, " _Besides, aren't you and Apollo nearly done with your S.H.I.E.L.D training?"_

"Well yeah, but that's different Ethan!" I said, exasperated, "We've been training our whole lives! And we'll have secret identities! And we're not going to fight crazy supervillains or anything!"

" _Look Artemis, I'm going to be Iron Lad, whether you like it or not. So you can either get behind it, or leave me alone."_

"Fine!" I cried, the tears beginning to form in my eyes, "Go put your life on the line and see if I care!"

 _"I will!"_ he shouted back.

"Good!"

 _"Good!"_

"Fine!"

 _"Fine!"_ he screamed, before hanging up. Once the line was dead, I hung up too, throwing my phone against the wall and dropping face-first onto the bed, letting my blanket absorb the tears.


	96. Storm

"I don't like this!" Jenna cried. She and her brother both quickly grabbed on to their friends' kitchen counter as the Hellicarrier creaked when it was thrown about by the waves.

"What?" Apollo said, sitting comfortable on the couch as his sister sat in the chair opposite him.

"The rocking!" Ethan yelled, "can't you feel it?"

"Well, a little bit." Artemis sighed, "It's more of an annoyance really. Why don't you guys sit down, we'll watch some TV or something, you won't even feel it."

"Fine." Jenna huffed, grabbing on to her brother as they wobbled over to the couch. "But I'm picking the show. I wanna watch Disney Channel."

"Ugh. No." Ethan whined.

"Yes!" Jenna hissed, "You got to pick at home, it's _my_ turn!"

"No, I gave you my pick!"

"But that was still _your choice_!"

"Guys. Knock it off, we'll work it out." Artemis said, trying to calm her friends.

"Stay out of it Artemis!" The siblings cried, then suddenly, the lights went out.

Jenna screamed at the top of her lungs, Ethan fell off the couch and onto the floor.

"Don't worry!" Artemis yelled over her friend's noise, "The backup generators will kick in in a second!" No sooner had she said that then aa few dim lights flickered on throughout the apartment.

Apollo looked at Ethan on the floor, rolling his eyes before getting up off the couch, "I'll go get the flashlights."

"Kay thanks!" Artemis said. Then she glanced down at Ethan, "Get up silly, the power just went out, relax."

"But it's a boat!"

"That runs on super strong _Wi-Fi_ from the mainland S.H.I.E.L.D base. The signal was disrupted, it happens. Daisy will fix it soon, don't worry."

"But for now," Apollo said from the doorway, "We have flashlights!" He turned one on and held it at his chin, illuminating his face, "And we can tell _spooky stories_!"

Artemis caught the flashlight he threw her way, passing it to Jenna before catching the second one for herself, "Or we could do shadow puppets."

" _Spooky_ shadow puppets!"

"No!" the girls cried.

"Fine." Apollo sighed, defeatedly sliding back down on to the couch.


	97. Safety

**Artemis' POV**

Defending the world, or sometimes just New York (What am I saying? It's _almost always_ New York), is a common occurrence for me. Which, is pretty weird, but by now, I'm used to it. Anyway, the villains tend to differ. You have your street level thugs, who take purses and rob banks, then there's the organized crime guys, who pay people to steal purses and rob banks. We classify those as low level threats, rankings 1-3, one being the lackeys, and 3 being the Kingpin's. Then there's the middle guys, like Green Goblin and Doc Oc who're ranked 4-6, mostly based on their power and/or skill level. The level 7's are the major threats, like Magneto, Dr. Doom, AIM, and Hydra. (We also have a level 8 for villains like Apocalypse and Thanos, who' sheer existence threatens the universe.)

Anyway, this S.H.I.E.L.D ranking system has one major flaw, you don't know where to rank someone until you've fought them, so we run into a lot of problems fighting the baddies for the first time. Which is the situation we've come across here in Los Angeles, fighting a group known as 'The Pride.' Now, I'd herd whispers about 'The Pride' for years, in fact, it was something that my parents had been investigating before they died. After my brother and I had _finally_ gotten all their files and reports unsealed, we decided to go to L.A to investigate.

Now, what we hadn't anticipated, was that 'The Pride' was made up of 12 crazy supervillains, with powers ranging from sorcerers and time travelers, to mob bosses and scientists, to aliens and mutants, they really had it all. And by all, I mean complete control of the villainous activity in all of California. Needless to say, Apollo and I were in a bit over our heads.

However, they say there's safety in numbers, and fortunately for us, the Avengers have those. My whole team sprung into action, Ethan flew in with Brian, all three of the Rogers' siblings were there, Brian came, and Grace and Sarah. And Jenna ran interface with S.H.I.E.L.D from their home in Malibu. But I knew that wouldn't be enough, so I called in some extra back-up.

My Uncle Bucky.

Falcon.

The Fantastic Four.

Spiderman.

Doctor Strange.

And The X-Men.

All of us standing together against a single threat, with me in the lead. The Pride fell, and they fell hard.

All in all, a pretty good day.


	98. Puzzle

"What is the point of this?" Apollo whined, slamming his hands onto the floor in front of him, causing some puzzle pieces to fly into the air.

"I believe it's purpose is to increase our problem-solving abilities." Artemis said, picking up a piece and trying to connect it with the one in her other hand. They don't connect, and she flicks the piece back to the floor.

"Thank you, Miss. Know-it-all." Apollo said sarcastically.

"Well, Uncle Bucky _did_ say what it was for when we first started."

"I know!" Apollo yelled, "But why would he give us an all white puzzle? That's ridiculous!"

"Because that makes it harder."

"I know! That's my problem!"

"Look, just shut your pie hole and help me with the edges okay?"

"Fine…"


End file.
